Ore no Megami
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: HIATUS With each new generation, a Megami is born. She is protected by her Protector. Sometimes, the two get married. But, what if they both were males?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! I'm ladyviolathornhaven (LVT for short), and I'm here with my first fanfiction, which is yaoi! Yay! At first, I was uncertain on how to create one. A lot of the ones that I've read are really good, so I guess that's where my inspiration comes from, I guess. Also, I figured out how to make one without trying to hard:

1. Write an original story

2. Throw in your favorite characters, and make it yaoi (In this case, I'm using D.N.Angel Characters)

3. Post it on Fanfiction.

Now, what's the deal with calling it "Ore no Megami" (which means "My Goddess" for the Japanese impaired)? Okay, that'll take some explanation… There's at least four different ways to say "I": watashi and atashi (used by females) and boku and ore (used by males). After watching the anime in Japanese, I noticed that Dark uses "ore", Daisuke uses "boku", and I really couldn't catch anyone else (sadly…T-T).

Note: With this first chapter, it will actually just be a basis for the main story. No specific characters are mentioned just yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have been 100 different. However, the story itself is mine. Series, no. Story, yes.

R&R, s'il vous plaît! (Um, why did I just speak in French?)

Ore no Megami

Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a Megami, or Goddess, that descended down to Earth. She went to study how the humans lived. However, she fell in love with a human male, and her love was requited. The two were married, and had a child. Because of the birth, the Megami couldn't return to her homeland. Her child, a girl, was born with a birthmark on her right shoulder. It was a set of red wings. Although hers had faded, the Megami bore the same mark on her right shoulder._

_Many years passed. The Megami had passed on, her husband was to join her soon, and their daughter had developed strange powers. Many of the villagers had become jealous of the abnormal girl. She was given powers of the Heavens, which everyone wanted for himself or herself. Some believed that they would receive her powers if she were killed. The girl's father, noticing the air of antagonism, ordered her to have a protector. Like her, the protector had a birthmark, but it was much different than hers. On his back, there was a set of black wings. The girl fell for the protector, and they were married some years later. After a while, she gave birth to her first child, a girl. This child had the same mark as her mother. About two years later, a son was born, and, although bearing the same mark, didn't receive any powers like his sister._

_After many years, it was safe to assume that the first-born received the powers. Strangely enough, the first-born was always a girl, a peculiar phenomenon indeed. However, the most recent Megami had given birth to her first-born, a son, sixteen years ago._

_His protector is also male…_

A/N: Sorry it's short! It's just meant to be a prologue after all!

Just want to clear up some confusion:

- The Megami is considered the person who is born with the powers. After having a child, the Megami is then the child.

- While the Megami stays within the family, the Protector can be anyone. The sign is the birthmark.

- When counting years ago, I always remember the birth year. For example, although the recent Megami was born sixteen years ago, he is actually fifteen (Zero to fifteen gives you sixteen years.).

- The ages of the characters are not the correct ages, so please don't complain!

Pairings? God, please don't ask…they're going to be all over the place…I know what the final pairings will be, but during the series they'll be all over…grrr…

I think some characters might go Out Of Character…please bear with me!

Got to go, people! Please review!

LVT out!


	2. The Protector

A/N: Okay! Let's get the story finally moving! Prologue is chapter 1, so this is chapter two! Yeah! Party!

Disclaimer: No own. Wish I did…Wah…But the story is mine!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 2: The Protector

_Beep-beep-beep-beep…_

Eyes opened, revealing dazed, violet irises. The owner of them blinked, and re-shut his eyes.

…_Beep-beep-beep-beep…_

'Damn alarm…' thought the violet-eyed boy. ' Oh, well, it won't stop unless I shut it off…' His hand reaches up, and presses a button. Still in a bit of a daze, he looks at the time. It wakes him up. "What the frickin' hell? Six-thirty? Who the hell wakes up at six-thirty?"

"You do. Now, get downstairs and start training!" A woman yelled. The boy looked over at the older woman in his doorway. "Dammit Mom…can't I skip it once in my life?" "As long as you have that birthmark, you can't skip any training! So get out of bed and into the training room, Dark!"

Despite his efforts to convince his mom to let his catch up on his sleep, Dark was forced to train. He delayed everything as much as possible. It took him almost fifteen minutes to get into the shower, another fifteen to take it (it would have been an hour, but he still had to get to school), another fifteen to get dressed, and, realizing what time it was, tried to sneak out of the door. When he successfully got out, his mother shouted at him from the door. Dark knew that it would have been rude to wake his neighbors, so he ran as fast as he could so that his mom would shut up. He ended up running all the way to school.

* * *

After changing into his school slippers, Dark started up the staircase. It was his last year at Azumano High, and he had senioritis very bad.

"Dark-Kun! Good morning!" "Morning, pervert…" "Risa-Chan, Riku-Chan. Morning!" The Harada twins were Dark's childhood friends. They lived only about two blocks apart, so they hung together often. " Risa-Chan, I don't mind you using my first name, but I am in twelfth grade. You and Riku-Chan are only in tenth. You should call me Dark-_Sempai_." "But we grew up together!" The longer haired twin pouted. Her older sister rolled her eyes. "Risa, he's right. Stop pouting." "But we're practically best friends!"

To Risa, "best friends" was "going out together", which they weren't. Risa had always had a crush on Dark, since their elementary days. Riku liked him a little too, but when middle school started, Dark made a cruel joke involving her and development, and she has despised him since. "Risa-Chan, I'm sorry. Please call me 'Sempai', and I'll treat you out sometime." Risa stopped pouting, and blushed. "Okay, Dark-Sempai!"

Riku knew what was going to happen. Risa was going to tell everyone how she was going to go on a date with Dark Mousy, the most popular guy in school. Riku, of course, would be asked if it was true, and would say that he was just going to treat her to something. Of course, that's almost like saying that they're going on a date.

"Y'know what she's going to do, right?" "Well, if she tells everyone, let her." "Whatever. See you later." "Bye, Riku-Chan. It's nice to know that you and Risa-Chan _grew up_ nicely." "PERVERT!"

* * *

"Oh no! I'm going to be late, and it's my first day!" A boy with crimson hair ran to school at full speed.

* * *

"Okay, class, we're getting a new student today. He just moved here a few days ago. Please make him feel welcome. You can come in!"

Riku was staring out the window, when she caught a glimpse of crimson in the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw a boy, about her age, looking very out of breath.

The teacher gave him a smile. "Please introduce yourself." The boy answered between gasps. "My name…is…Niwa Daisuke …It's a plea-…sure to be in…your class…"

"Good. Harada-Chan…" "Which one?" Riku asked. "You, Riku-Chan. Niwa-Kun, please sit next to her." Daisuke walked up to the vacant desk, and placed his bag next to it. "Psst! Niwa-Kun, if you have any questions, you can just ask me, okay?" "Thanks, Harada-San." "You can call me Riku. I hate getting confused with my younger sister, Risa. She's the one with the long, brunette hair, tied in the pink bow." Daisuke noticed that it was pretty easy to tell the two apart. Riku had short, reddish-brown hair. However, both had brown eyes.

"If you want, you can hang with us at lunch. We usually eat lunch with our friends outside." "Thanks, Riku-San." He smiled, causing her to turn a pale red on her cheeks. 'He's kinda cute…'

* * *

Lunch finally came around, and Riku led Daisuke to a large tree in the center of the courtyard. Risa was already there, trying to convince Dark to try some of her lunch. "Hey, Riku-Chan. Who's the boy, your boyfriend? I thought you liked me." "Guess again, pervert! This is Niwa Daisuke-Kun. He just transferred into our class." "Riku, you're making things up. He's not in our class!" "Yes he is, Risa. What were you doing during homeroom?" "I was wondering where Dark-Sempai would take me." "Geez…Don't mind Risa, Niwa-Kun. She's always like this. Anyways, this is Dark Mousy. He's a senior, and a friend of ours. Personally, I wish I never met the guy."

Daisuke turned to look at his upperclassman, and Dark looked back. Dark felt like there was a bond between him and this new kid, but he couldn't place it.

Riku thought that they weren't getting along, and it was only Daisuke's first day. "Well," she said, trying to break the tension, "let's enjoy out lunches, okay?_ Itadakimasu_!" Everyone else chimed in after her.

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful for Daisuke. He sat in the same classroom as the teachers changed classrooms. Even though he lived in Japan his whole life, his previous school was more Americanized. There, the students changed classes. Here, he sat in the same seat all day. At least he had a choice of where to sit at his previous school.

His mom said that they were moving about a month after his fifteen birthday. He didn't know why, but it was strange of how they were going to after he had already started high school. His mom only told him that it was fate.

At long last, the bell rang. Daisuke quickly gathered his things, and headed for the door. "Niwa-Kun!" Riku ran up to him. "Yes, Riku-San?" "Which direction do you go when you walk from school?" "I go to the right." "Great! My house is the same way! I'll get Risa, and we can all go home together!" "Sure, Riku-San." "Wait by the gate. We'll be right there."

Daisuke did what Riku said. A few minutes later, he saw Riku, Risa, and that upperclassman from earlier walk out together. "He also lives in the same direction as us. Risa found him before I could drag her off…" "It's okay, Riku-San. I don't mind." "Riku, you didn't tell us that Niwa-Kun was coming home with us." "He lives in the same direction. I thought that we could all go home together." "I don't know…what do you say, Dark-Sempai?" "I really don't care…" Risa was currently grasped on his left arm, as if he was a giant teddy bear. He didn't like this at all. "Okay! Then let's all just go!" Riku grabbed Daisuke's arm, and started to drag him away. "Um…help?"

Suddenly, Daisuke was separated from Riku, lifted off the ground for a second, and was placed back down, gently. "Riku-Chan, you don't just drag people away like that." Dark glared that the girl. "Hmph. I don't care. Besides, you and Risa were a little busy…" "I didn't do anything to her! She was clinging on to me!" "You sure weren't complaining! You probably liked where your arm was!" "Actually, I didn't!" "Yes, you did!" "No, I didn't!"

Mere seconds later, Risa entered the fray, siding with Dark. Riku claimed this to be "typical of her."

And on the sidelines, Daisuke looked at a tree, and admired the wonderful blossoms in them. He completely ignored the feud. However, he couldn't shake the urge that someone was watching his every move.

Finally, the fighting stopped. Riku walked on, leaving Risa and Dark behind. Risa, once again, promptly clasped onto Dark's arm, and began to nuzzle into his arm. Ignoring her, Dark shouted at Daisuke. "Hey, kid! We're going!" "Yeah…" Daisuke responded.

When they got to the Haradas' house, Risa reluctantly let go of Dark's arm, and bid him farewell by shouting out strange words that reverberated in everyone's ear in a mile radius. She probably intended them to be a loving farewell, with just too much passion, or whatever. Riku just turned away and unlocked the door.

"Well, where do you live?" Daisuke looked up at the violet haired boy. "On the next block." "Heh. That's funny. You live right between this house and mine. You're name is Daisuke, right?" "Yeah." "Okay. I'll think we'll be great friends!" "I hope so, Sempai."

As they began to walk, three men in black suits land in front of them, swords in hand. "We have come for Niwa Daisuke!"

A/N: And…that's it! It's like a cliffy! Sorry, don't murder me!

I hate Risa (Is there anyone who doesn't hate her? If so, you can complain to me.). I don't even know why I put her in here. If there's anyone who won't go OOC, it's her. Riku's also staying true to her original personality, it seems. She might go OOC later, but I don't know yet…

Okay, why does it always seem that Daisuke ends up becoming a new kid? I had to do it, so don't sue me for taking a universal idea!

Story Notes:

-Names, excluding Dark's, go in Japanese order. Since Dark's name isn't Japanese, it goes in the order Americans commonly use (I don't know about other countries…Sorry!).

-Since the story is set in Japan, a Japanese high school is grades 10-12. Daisuke is in tenth, and Dark is in twelfth.

Japanese Word Dictionary:

Sempai- an honorific to show respect to upperclassmen. Dark is everyone's upperclassman.

Itadakimasu- a phase used before a meal. It literally means, "I will eat/drink" (I learned that from a cooking book.).

Okay, so this story won't start off yaoi. It really won't get yaoi for a while. And Satoshi and Krad will appear later in the series. Much, much later.

Okay, I've got to get off, and do some other, least important stuff. (Seriously, who wants to do homework? Not me!)

LVT out.


	3. The Megamiken

A/N: Sorry it took a while!! Continuing on from the last update, what's going to happen to poor Dai-Chan? Who are these freaks that want him?

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish that I owned D.N.Angel. That would be really, really fun. Because then I would kill Risa Harada, and everyone would be in love with me! (Okay, that was…weird…did I just sing that?) Anyways, I don't own the series or that tune (it's that song for the hot dogs…what were they called again?), but the story idea is an original.

R&R please! It's greatly appreciated!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 3: The_ Megamiken_

Dark looked perplexed. These…_weird sword-wielding freaks_ wanted Daisuke for something. What were they? Family? Stalkers? Even worst, _molesters_?

To protect his new friend, Dark stepped between the men and Daisuke. "If you interfere, boy, we can't guarantee your life will be unscathed." Dark stood firm in his position.

Realizing that he refused to move, the men dash for Daisuke. Dark, equally as fast, maybe faster, instantly grabs Daisuke defensively. One of the men draws his sword, and slashes at Dark's back. His shirt rips, and blood starts to flow. Dark flinches, doesn't let go of the younger boy, and prepares for another attack. It doesn't come.

"That mark…" "He should be attacking back. Why not?" "He must not have _it_ yet. Boy! We shall come for Niwa Daisuke in two hours time. We expect to battle for him them!" With that, the men disappeared.

Dark falls to the ground, supporting himself in a kneeling position. Daisuke worries about the older boy. "Oh, my God! Are you okay? You didn't have to protect me! You're bleeding!" Daisuke pulls out a handkerchief, and cleans of most of the blood. He stops when he notices something. "Come on, Sempai! My house isn't far from here, so my mom can help bandage you." Daisuke grabs Dark's arm, and leads him to the Niwa residence.

* * *

Daisuke remembered that his mother was probably leaving traps again. He still had to undergo training everyday, like Dark should, but his was different…

"I'm ho-" His sentence was cut short, when an arrow came flying at him. Fortunately, he dodged. "Mom! We have an emergency! This is no time for training!!"

A woman with light brown hair and somewhat matching eyes came to see where her son was. There, he was holding a boy, taller than him, who was hunched over. She could see the red coming from his back. "Get him into the living room, quickly!"

When they got there, a man with black hair and deep brown eyes watched them come in. "Emiko, what's wrong? Who's that?" "He's Dai-Chan's friend, Kosuke. However, he's injured." Emiko took off Dark's shirt, and began to examine the wound on his back. "Kosuke, do you remember this?" Kosuke took a long look at the wound. "It came from the blade of the _Tenryoushi_. They must want Daisuke."

'Tenryoushi? What's that?' Dark thought to himself. These people were using strange terms. Suddenly, his back stung. Emiko was using hydrogen peroxide on his back to clean it. After it was clean, Emiko took a long look at his back, gapping. "Protector."

Upon hearing these words, Kosuke also looked. "I'm going to get the _Megamiken_ real quick." While he went into the basement, Emiko started to wrap bandages around him, also wrapping him up like a mummy in the process. "Mom, you're overdoing it…" Daisuke said. "Um, are you okay, Sempai?" "I've felt better. Thanks for worrying, Daisuke-Kun."

A few minutes later, Kosuke appeared with a sword in his hand. Emiko finished bandaging Dark, and went to join her husband. Daisuke sat next to Dark.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Kosuke smiled at Dark when he said that. "Dark." "Okay. Dark-Kun, you are the Protector, the one who protects the Megami from the Tenryoushi, or Heavenly Hunters. They want to either kill the Megami, or return the Megami to her homeland before she has a child. It is your duty to protect the Megami from harm with the sword only the Protector can wield, the _Megamiken_. It's written with the kanji characters for 'Goddess Sword'."

Dark listened intently to the older man. He was still confused, but it must be important, considering the fact that he was telling this to a complete stranger. "The mark on your back is the sign of the Protector: a set of black wings on the back. I also have the same mark on my back. Protect the Megami, no matter what happens."

"I would love to, if I knew who the Megami was…" "Well, that's what he's here for!" Emiko walked over to Daisuke, and yanked his shirt, revealing his bare right shoulder. On it, there was a set of red wings. "Dai-Chan's your Megami!"

Dark shouted out a very loud, "Eh?!" Since Megami means goddess, he was expecting to have a girl be the Megami, but no! He ends up with a boy! "I was shocked too. I knew that I was the Megami, but I expected the Protector to be a girl . When I was cleaning your back, and saw the wings, I tried not to reveal anything. Instead, I brought you to my parents, and they told you everything. Sorry…" "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Dark patted Daisuke's head.

"Dark-Kun, will you wield the _Megamiken_, and protect the Megami?"

* * *

Risa left her house. She was going to go shopping for dinner, since Riku decided to do some running mere minutes ago, leaving her by herself, and at her parents will. However, instead of seeing no one, she saw Riku, crouching on the ground, looking at something. "Riku? What are you looking at?" "Blood…" Risa joined her twin sister, an indeed saw blood on the ground. "Where'd it come from? It wasn't here earlier."

Two figures covered their mouths with handkerchiefs, and knocked the girls out using a concoction in the material.

* * *

"What? The Tenryoushi were going to come back in two hours after you were injured, Dark-Kun? That time's almost up!"

The four ran outside, and waiting there were the three men, and Riku and Risa tied up behind them. "Riku-Chan! Risa-Chan!" Neither reacted to Dark's call.

"As we agreed, we have arrived in two hours time. However, these two wenches were just so… tempting to take." Dark did not like the fact that his two friends were being called "wenches." He knew that it actually mean "girl", but the term didn't suit them. (A/N: In old terms, it means, "prostitute", but it also means, "girl". I did my research!)

Emiko and Kosuke sheltered Daisuke from the harm that might come to him. Dark was ready to kill these guys for taking his two very close friends. Kosuke noticed that Dark's back was glowing in the shape of his birthmark. Emiko, also noticing this, turned to Daisuke and whispered something that only he could hear. He groaned. This was not going to be something that he was looking forward to doing…

"What the Hell? I can't unsheathe the sword! Come on…Dammit!" Dark couldn't use the sword for whatever reason. At this rate, he would never see his friends again. Before he was about to fight the guys using his fists, someone was hugging him from behind, and muttering something in…was it Japanese? Dark looked behind him to see Daisuke saying something. Daisuke glanced upwards at the older boy, and smiled, though still chanting. When he finished, he took a deep breath, and gently placed his lips on Dark's birthmark. "Daisuke-Kun! What are you doing?" "It's a ceremony to accept that you're the Protector. We don't have much time. Here." He pulled his shirt down, showing his birthmark, grabbed Dark's head, and yanked it to his shoulder. Dark's lips met Daisuke's mark.

Both marks started to glow their respective colors. A barrier surrounded the two. "Okay. That's finished. Now, we have to break the seal on the sword." "And how do we do that?" "Well…" The smaller boy blushed, and turned his face away. Realizing that he couldn't keep it hidden for long, he blurted it out. "You have to kiss me!"

Although Dark was the most popular guy in school, he never had a steady girlfriend, and they never got to kiss (He was considered a playboy...so the girls dumped him). Technically, Dark didn't have his first kiss yet. Of course, Daisuke hadn't either. Many girls have called him cute, but never really wanted to go out with him. He was just a reliable friend. Both were not ready to go there.

Finally, Dark spoke up. "Okay, we'll just say it doesn't count. Fair?" Daisuke nodded in agreement. Dark bent over a little, and looked into the lovely red eyes that the younger boy had. "Close your eyes. I don't think I'll be able to do that with them open." "Oh! Sorry." Daisuke did as he was told. Dark did the same, and his lips locked in with Daisuke's.

The barrier dissolved from the top, and the sword made a clicking sound. The two separated, Dark grabbed the sword, and unsheathed it. It was a lot like a katana. Grasping around the grip, Dark charged toward the men, and fought them off, one by one. Daisuke continued chanting, though it was something else, while holding his hands in a position, as it he was holding a baseball. There was something red swirling inside. Dark continued fighting one of the men, but another prepared to attack him from behind. Just when Dark realized this, something hit the man. Daisuke used some strange magic that he had inherited from his Megami powers. However, it wiped him out. Dark gave him a smile, and finished off the other guy.

When all three Tenryoushi were down, the bodies disappeared. Dark placed the sword back in its sheath, and it made a click sound. Next was the process of untying the twins.

* * *

"So, that's the power of the Megami."

Two people were in a tree. They were watching the whole event. "He's really powerful, but it appears that he doesn't know how to control his powers yet," said someone who was standing on the higher branch. "At least we know who they are," said the other person, who was on the lower one, "but they need to get their act together." "I think that we should lie low for now. It's not time for our appearance yet." "Yes, Master."

The two disappeared.

* * *

Risa was having a dream that she loved to have. In her dream, he was calling her name, and telling her to "wake up." She turned, and buried her face into something that smelled really good. When she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of her beloved. "Oh! Dark-Sempai! You were with me the whole time!"

"Geez, Risa. Leave the poor guy alone. He's injured." Riku glared at Dark. Daisuke just stood with his family. "Niwa-Kun, thank you for letting us stay here until Risa woke up, and now we'll be going." "You're welcome, Riku-San."

Riku grabbed her sister's shirt, and began to drag her off.

A/N: Wow. About as long as the last chapter…maybe longer.

Please Review. If you don't, I'll come and haunt your dreams!! Heheheheheheh…joking.


	4. The Second Time

A/N: Um…I don't have much to say…Thanks for the reviews…um…well…Here's chapter 4…

Disclaimer: Um…I don't own much…I usually only get five dollars a week…that's for lunch money…wah…TT-TT

Ore no Megami

Chapter 4: The Second Time

Some days, teenagers fear going to school. It could be because they did something embarrassing the last time they were there, such as shooting milk out of their nose during lunch. Maybe they were a bully-magnet, and just skipped to avoid the bullies. Or it could be because they broke up with a boy-/girlfriend, and didn't want to face them. Maybe they were convinced that their teachers hate them. For whatever the reason, teens will skip at least one day of school at some point.

Now, for Daisuke, this was one of those days. He did do something embarrassing, but not at school. He wasn't a bully-magnet, he had never had a girlfriend, and was very much loved by the teachers. No, he had an entirely different reason...

He couldn't stop thinking about his first kiss with Dark.

* * *

"Good morning, Niwa-Kun!"

"Oh, hello Riku-San."

Even though it had been a week, it was a typical morning. Although he passed the Harada's house in the morning, Daisuke went to school by himself. He arrived mere minutes before the Haradas showed up. Riku had become pretty good friends with Daisuke. She knew that he liked painting, but was a rather average student. He was also very clumsy.

Risa, however, had remained shallow. She'd only talk to Daisuke if he could help her, and only for herself.

"Hey! Riku-Chan! Daisuke-Kun!"

"Great, the pervert's here…"

"Is that anyway to greet someone, Riku-Chan?" Yep, it was the person Daisuke didn't want to see at all.

Dark.

"G-g-g-good morning, Dark-sempai…"

"Hey, Daisuke-Kun, I need to ask you about something."

"What?"

Dark grabbed Daisuke's hand, and lead him to the roof, leaving a bewildered Riku and an angry Risa behind.

"What was that about?" Risa asked. "He didn't even say hello to me!"

"Ah! Risa!" Riku said, startled. She had forgotten about her twin, too.

"Why did Dark-Sempai grab Niwa-Kun like that? It makes me jealous!"

"Don't worry about it, Risa. I may not like him, but I know that he doesn't go for guys. Maybe it involves our accident."

"Are you talking about the accident in front of Niwa-Kun's house? My head still hurts from that…"

* * *

"I have a serious problem, Daisuke-kun. Look at this!" Dark reached into his bag, and pulled out a white rabbit-oid with large, red eyes. Daisuke's own red eyes widened in delight. "With! It's so good to see you again!"

"Kyuu," the creature responded.

"You know this thing?"

"Yep! His name is With. He's an alternate form of the Megamiken."

"Then why isn't his name Megamiken, then?"

"I don't know…He never really had a name, until my grandfather had him."

"Grandfather?" Dark curiously asked.

"From my mother's side," Daisuke explained. "He called him With once, and the name kinda stuck. Grandfather was also a Protector, like you…" Daisuke trailed off, suddenly remembering the reason why he didn't want to talk to Dark. (Poor Daisuke, he just can't stop thinking of the kiss that doesn't count!)

"Well, With, I hope that you and I will be good partners in protecting Daisuke-Kun."

"Kyuu!"

* * *

"… Furthermore, when x equals three…"

Math class. Considerably the most boring course in school. This was not a favorite class for Daisuke. Fortunately, lunch was next. He'd hang out with Riku, Risa, and... him… Daisuke felt his cheeks burn just thinking of the dark-haired teen. Riku, who sat next to him, glanced at the distracted boy.

"Psst! Niwa-kun! What's wrong? Do you have a cold?"

"W-Why do you ask, Riku-San?" Daisuke asked, shifting slightly as he tried, and failed, to fight down his blush.

"Well, your face is all red. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No!" Daisuke protested. "I'm fine! I'm just a little hungry, so I'm not feeling good!" Riku gave the crimson-haired boy a look on confusion.

"I guess it's possible…"

* * *

Lunch! That day, the four sat on the roof.

"So, then, I'm going off to the store to buy ingredients for dinner, and I somehow crash into Riku. It was in front of Niwa-Kun's house!" Risa told everyone for the umpteenth time.

"And then, I wake up at Niwa-Kun's house only to find that pervert was there!!" Riku complained, pointing at Dark.

"Now, now, Riku-Chan. I was the one who found you two on the ground and told Daisuke-Kun."

"Yep, and then I had to convince my parents to let us watch you two until you woke up." (Of course, as we all know, the story was different.)

"But, what I want to know is why there was blood on the ground." Risa said.

"Blood?" Daisuke questioned the younger twin.

"Yeah. For some reason, I remember seeing blood before I crashed into Riku."

Daisuke knew what the girl was talking about. After fighting the Tenryoushi for the first time, Dark lost some blood in front of the Harada's house. Some must have fallen onto the asphalt and left a red stain. Since he didn't notice it, he couldn't have covered it up. And, because of that, the twins saw something that they shouldn't have seen.

'Oh well,' Daisuke thought. 'I just hope that they won't ask too many questions.'

* * *

After walking home with his friends, Dark went into his house, and started his training. Now that he knew his Megami, he had to protect the smaller boy. He had no clue how the boy survived before moving here, but he was going to protect his new friend.

Since the sword required the Protector to unlock the seal with a kiss from his Megami, Dark used the wooden sword that was commonly used for his training when he was younger.

He remembered the first time that he had met his fate.

::Flashback::

_"Dark, do you see this mark on your back?" His mother asked him._

_"Yeah. What does it mean?" A pre-teen Dark looked up at his mother with large, purple eyes._

_"When you were born, the doctor told me this:_

_'There is a myth that has been passed through Japan. There are two people: a person called the Megami and another person, the Megami's Protector. The black wings on his back are the sign of the Protector. Your son, Dark, is one of the Protectors.'_

_"So, Dark, when you get older, you must protect the one who bears the red wings on her right shoulder." His mother continued._

_When she was done, the young Dark went up to his room. "I have to protect the Megami, huh? I hope that she'll be a good person. Maybe, we'll get married like previous Megami and Protector couples…"_

_'Yes,' Dark thought. 'I'd like that.'_

::End Flashback::

Of course, now he couldn't marry his Megami, since she was a he. Dark started his training, fighting the illusions of the "Tenryoushi" in his mind. Even though the story of the Megami was changed, he would protect his precious Megami.

He would protect Daisuke.

* * *

Daisuke ran out of the door. He decided to paint a picture of something that he couldn't get out of his head. It wasn't Dark, however. It was something else.

The past few nights, he'd been having weird dreams. Dark was there, but there were two other people. One had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with some loose strands in front of his face. In his hands, he was holding a bow and arrow. Behind him was another, shorter boy. His hair was short, and he wore… well, Daisuke thought they were glasses...

He couldn't stop thinking about the odd dream. Whoever they were, they were probably important. His mom did say that the Megami could have precognitions. He would have to remember the dream for a later time, just in case it was a precognition. And to do that...

Daisuke went to the art supplies store, and bought some paint and canvas. He ran home, yearning to begin work on this new art piece.

* * *

Dark was sitting in the dining room of his house. His mother was out for the night with some of her friends, leaving him alone. He ate a simple TV dinner, because it was the simplest thing to make. Probably not the best thing in the world, but it was food.

Just as he was about to go upstairs, the phone rang. 'Geez, don't tell me that Mom is wasted already… It isn't even eleven yet.' Dark walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dark-Sempai? Come quick!"

"Risa-Chan? What's wrong?" Dark asked, concerned.

"Riku… she's been injured! You're the only person I could call."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad's working late, and Mom went out with your mom. Please, hurry!!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dark hung up the phone, and paused before running out the door.

'Wait... why didn't it sound like it was urgent?'

* * *

When Dark arrived at the Haradas, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He saw that there were people in the living room. He walked up to the doorbell, and pressed it. Risa came out.

"Dark-Sempai? Why are you here?"

"Didn't you call me?"

"Call you? No, I didn't." Risa, being the obsessed girl she is, took advantage of the situation.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, I've got to go back to my house. Sorry for coming over without calling." Dark said turning away. He had a bad feeling...

* * *

Daisuke ran back from the store. When he got back, it was… quiet. Everything was dark. No lights were on. 'That's weird. Mom and Dad should still be up. I wasn't out that long.'

Daisuke opened the door. For some reason, no traps came at him. That in itself was odd. He walked into the living room.

"Megami!"

* * *

Dark, walking from the Haradas, suddenly heard a scream. It wasn't Risa, though. It was a male voice. A very familiar male voice. The voice of a male under the age of eighteen. A male by the name of Niwa Daisuke. Dark ran to the younger boy's house, and into the living room.

Five Tenryoushi stood in the living room: One had Daisuke; one had Emiko, and another, Kosuke. The remaining two blocked the way.

"Daisuke-Kun?!"

"Dark-Sempai! Help!"

"Protector." The apparent leader stepped forward. "We are not here to kill the Megami. We are the small minority who are here to return the Megami to his homeland."

"Not on my watch!" Dark snarled. With! I summon you!"

A black blur came into the room, becoming a sword in Dark's hands. Using the sheathed sword, he whacked one in the back of the neck and quickly jabbed another in the side. He ran over to Daisuke, and kissed him. Daisuke stood in shock for a brief second, but then closed his eyes, enjoying the short moment. Dark broke away, and unsheathed the sword, slicing through the three other Tenryoushi. Daisuke, Emiko, and Kosuke fell to the ground, Daisuke promptly got up to perform a Healing Spell on his parents.

Dark prepared to finish off the Tenryoushi he jabbed in the side earlier. "Wait!" He screamed, cowering. "I come with a message for the Megami!"

"You have mere seconds, Tenryoushi. Hurry up." Dark threatened the Tenryoushi.

"If you return to the homeland, you can give up your powers and live a regular life on Earth. It's your decision." Daisuke thought about his choices, but looked back with a smile. "No, thank you. I'm very happy with my life right now."

The Tenryoushi nodded, and said, "Protector, finish me off."

Dark raised his sword, and sliced horizontally.

* * *

"Another success," Said a teen with his hair in a ponytail. "When are we going to reveal ourselves?"

"Don't worry," Another teen said, shorter than his companion and wearing glasses on his face. "Technically, we start school tomorrow, so we might want to lie low for now."

* * *

A/N: Another finished chapter!! Yay!

What was with that stupid phone call? Oh, Risa, being obsessed, that's what! Risa did call, but played dumb to get Dark to come over. See, this is why I hate her. She's all about Dark.

Okay, so we're getting new characters next chapter. Who could they be? If you already know, don't answer, please.

Love to the beta! You know who you are!!

Please review, because life is all about reviews. Reviews Life. If I don't get any reviews, I might not have much of a life. Okay, I'm not being serious (Why would I be? Nothing is ever serious. Being serious is like a second language to me: I can speak it, but not very good.).


	5. The Kami

A/N: Sorry it took so long, friends! It's my beta's fault.

Beta- (Raises a flaming arrow at LVT)

LVT- (gulp) No! It's my fault, entirely!! Yep!!

Also, I'm at school right now, so I don't have long. The site was really annoying...

Anyways, Chapter 5 is here!! Celebrate!! Yay!!

Okay, so we're getting three more characters. "But wait, LVT! You just mentioned two characters in the last chapter! How are you putting in one more?" Easy, this is my story, and I can mess with your minds as I please, so Bwahahahahahahahahahaha…!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. The story is an original idea.

Ore no Megami

Chapter 5: The Kami

Daisuke ran into his classroom. He was running late. As soon as he ran into the class, the bell rang. The teacher came in. "Hai! Niwa-Kun, hurry to your seat." "Yes ma'am!" Daisuke sat down, a little embarrassed. "Geez, Niwa-Kun. It was weird to see that you were late. You were on time every other day before today." Riku said to him, giving him a smile. "I had last minute things to do at home."

"Class, we're getting a new student today. You can come in!" the teacher spoke somewhat loudly to the door. It slid open, and a boy with blue hair and glasses walked in. "This is Hiwatari Satoshi. He'll be in our class for the rest of this year. Would you like to say anything, Hiwatari-Kun?" Satoshi merely looked around the room, as if looking for someone. His eyes stopped moving when they found Daisuke. He walked over to the empty desk behind him, and sat down. Everyone just looked at him, and gave the new student fake smiles. The teacher regained authority. "Well, okay. If you wish to sit there, no one is stopping you, Hiwatari-Kun." Satoshi nodded.

"Okay, let's start homeroom!"

* * *

It was time for lunch (Ah, lunch. The most popular period in this story!). Daisuke was about to run outside when a voice called him. "Niwa-Kun, could I talk to you?" Daisuke turned around and, seeing who was speaking to him, responded, "Huh? Oh! It's you, Hiwatari-Kun." Hiwatari Satoshi sent the boy a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me." "Well, I usually hang with my friends, but I'm sure that they won't mind if you tag along. Come on!" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand, and dragged him to the large tree, not waiting for any protests from the blue-haired boy.

Riku, Risa, and Dark were already there, but there was someone else with them. The other person was about Dark's height, and had long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Some of the blonde hair hung in front of his face. "Hey!" Dark screamed out, noticing Daisuke. "Hello, Dark-Sempai."

"Who's the blue haired kid?" Dark said, staring suspiciously at the stoic Hiwatari. "He's Hiwatari Satoshi. He's a new student here." Daisuke said, "Heh, funny! Our class just got a new student too." Dark signaled to the blonde, who remained silent. Satoshi muttered something. "What was that, Hiwatari-Kun?" "Nothing."

The blonde stood up. "My name is Hikari Krad. It's nice to meet you, Niwa Daisuke." He said in a soft, baritone voice. Daisuke was a bit startled. "How do you know my name?!"

"…"

"We went to school together," Satoshi spoke up. "It must be coincidence that we transferred to the same school, right Krad?" "Hai, Satoshi-Sama."

'Okay, that was weird. Hiwatari-Kun didn't use "-Sempai" with Hikari-Sempai and Hikari-Sempai used "-Sama" with Hiwatari-Kun. I wonder why…' Daisuke thought to himself. Riku glanced at the confused boy, worried.

* * *

The six met up again at the end of the day. Apparently, Satoshi and Krad lived in the same direction as Daisuke and Dark. It also seemed that they lived in the apartment complex one block past Dark's house (not together, for that would be weird. No, their rooms we're next to each other.). Once again, they dropped Riku and Risa off at their house, leaving the four boys alone.

"So, do you guys do anything after school?" Satoshi asked Dark and Daisuke. "No. I usually just go home and train." Satoshi looked interested. "What do you train in?" "Um…I guess something like kendo…" "Are you part of the kendo club?" Satoshi asked persistently. "No! I'm not that good!" Dark felt a little pressured. "And what about you, Niwa-Kun?" Dark heaved a silent sigh of relief. "Well, I'm in art club…but they only meet once a week. Do you two do anything, Hiwatari-Kun and Hikari-Sempai?"

"I was considering on joining the archery club." Krad thought aloud. "You can do archery? Sugoi!!" Daisuke's face lit up in amazement. "Krad was the captain of the archery team back at our old school. He's really good. It's almost as if he was born for archery." Satoshi looked at the blonde, a bit of respect shining in his eyes. "As for me... I'm not really into much." The boys continued on their way, when three cloaked figures fell to the ground in front of them. "Hey! We're here for the Megami-chick! Do you know where she e-is?" The one figure in the middle spoke with some kind of strange accent on her voice. It was kind of annoying.

"Tenryoushi!" Daisuke shouted. "Hiwatari-Kun! Hikari-Sempai! Both of you get out of here!" "No, I think we'll stand our ground, Niwa-Kun." Satoshi looked at the boy with his blue eyes. 'Great. I'll have to erase their minds later…' thought Daisuke.

"With!" Dark shouted. A black blur formed into a sword in Dark's hands. Dark leaned over, and kissed Daisuke. The sword clicked, and Dark prepared for battle.

"I guess it's time to reveal ourselves." "Understood, Satoshi-Sama." Krad raised his hand into the air. A bow materialized in it. Krad turned to the younger boy, who stood on his toes to reach Krad's lips. They met, and Krad reached behind him, as if ready to grab an arrow. "Hiwatari-Kun? You're a Megami, too?" "No, I'm a Kami. The Tenryoushi are after me, too."

"Who-a! They're both boys!! Oh, well, genders aside, you're both required to go the homeland of your people." She continued speaking with that strange, annoying accent.

"Dammit…I can't attack a girl, Tenryoushi or not!" Dark cursed. "You can't, but I can!" Krad shouted. He pulled an arrow, and pulled the string back. He let it go, and hit the Tenryoushi on her right. The Tenryoushi dissolved. "Oh my gawd! That was so awesome!" the annoying girl squealed, "But, I'm not going down that easily." Her accent was gone as if it were never there. It was an act.

"Dark-Sempai!! You can hit the other Tenryoushi!" Daisuke shouted at Dark. Dark nodded, and charged at him. A quick slice later, and the other Tenryoushi was down. "Okay, missy, who are you, and what do you want with Daisuke-Kun?" Dark interrogated the girl. She pulled back her hood.

Underneath, she had short, light brown hair and dark gray eyes. On her head, she wore a small, jeweled crown. "My name is Mio Hio and I'm a Megami Tenryoushi."

* * *

A/N: See! I told you all that I'd put in three characters! Satoshi and Krad were obvious, but who was expecting Mio Hio?

Can't you just see Krad doing archery? I can…(drools)

In a later chapter, there will be proof that Satoshi is the Kami, and Krad is his Protector, but now is not the time.

For the sake of everyone having a last name, Satoshi will be "Hiwatari", and Krad will be "Hikari", okay?

Okay, a Megami Tenryoushi is a Megami whose job is to bring grounded Megami back to the homeland. The Tenryoushi who was in the last chapter was a Kami Tenryoushi. It's the same, but since Kami means god, it's a guy. The Tenryoushi in chapter 2-3 were regular Tenryoushi who wanted to kill the Megami.

Is it just me, or does every chapter (excluding prologue, because it's too short) start with the word "The"? I think I have a pattern going!!

I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed up until this point, by chapter!!

Chapter 1: ShadowPhoenix2398, casey

Chapter 2: ShadowPhoenix2398, SoraSakura, casey

Chapter 3: Amanda, SoraSakura, ShadowPhoenix2398, blackgato1, Sora Blade707, kc-chan, HitomiNagaisa, Bee

Chapter 4: HitomiNagaisa, realdarkangel, ehblahbing, Sora Blade707, Zoe P, ShadowPhoenix2398, and kc-chan (who reviewed ch. 4 in ch. 3's area.)

Because you guys are awesome, and my first ever reviewers, eat cookies and get SUGAR-HIGH!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

(I really have to lay off the cookies.)

Thanks again to the beta!! Even though you took forever, I still luv you!! Daisuki!!!!!! (gives beta a hug.)

R & R, please. It's greatly appreciated.


	6. The Truce of a Megami Tenryoushi

A/N: Satoshi and Krad have transferred to Daisuke and Dark's school, and they are also a set like Daisuke and Dark. A Megami Tenryoushi named Mio Hio has come to return the Kami (Satoshi) and the Megami (Daisuke) to their homeland. How will she try to do that?

Disclaimer: I do not own the happy series with shounen-ai hinting called "D.N.Angel". However, this story entitled "Ore no Megami" was originally a regular story idea, that became a fanfiction.

Ore no Megami

Chapter Six: The Truce of a Megami Tenryoushi

"A Megami Tenryoushi? What's the difference between that and a normal Tenryoushi?" Dark questioned the girl. "I need to return the Megami to Rakuen." "Rakuen?" Everyone was confused. "It's the place where Kami and Megami live. Excluding Onnako, Otokosuke, and me, all of the Kami and Megami live there.

"Anyways, I want to make a truce." "A truce?" Daisuke asked, cautious. "Yeah," Mio replied, "Tomorrow, I'm 'transferring' to Azumano High. There, we will act as regular students, but after school, we will battle to decide the fate of Onnako and Otokosuke." Once again, everyone was a bit lost. '_Who are Onnako and Otokosuke?_', but Mio went on, ignoring them. Due to their confusion, they missed some information that Mio Hio gave them. When they realized she was still talking, they quickly tuned back in to the one-sided conversation.

"… Black Protector, you carry the _Megamiken_, 'Goddess Sword', and the White Protector has the _Kamiyumi_, 'God Bow'. Both weapons can be used successfully against me, but I can still have the advantage. Remember that."

With that said, Mio Hio disappeared.

* * *

"Class, this is Mio Hio. She will be joining us starting today. Do you have anything to say, Hio-Chan?" "Yes! Can I sit next to Daisuke?!" Some of the students flinched at her accent, and the fact that she shouted at the top of her lungs. Since they weren't used to anyone being so loud, it bothered their ears. 

"I don't see anything wrong with that." The teacher said, blinking a couple of times.

* * *

Lunch. Just like yesterday, the group of six sat together. Everything was normal. Risa tried serving Dark the lunch that she made, but Dark turned her down, saying that he had his own lunch. That... and Risa was a horrendous cook. Both Riku and Dark had tried her cooking before, and both were sent to the hospital with massive indigestion. This caused them to stay far away from anything Risa cooked, no matter how safe it looked. Riku made her own lunch, and ate that. Emiko had made Daisuke a rather large lunch, so he shared some of it with his friends. Both Satoshi and Krad bought bread from the cafeteria. 

Overall, it was a peaceful lunch, until Daisuke suddenly couldn't see. Someone had placed their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" came a voice, with a distinct accent. "Hio-San?" The hands left his eyes, and Daisuke looked behind him. "Peek-a-boo!!" Mio shouted, and wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck. Dark twitched.

"Hio-San! We are in the middle of lunch! Please, leave us alone!" Riku shouted. Mio looked at her, and gave her a bit of a glare. "Hmm… Does someone have a crush?" Riku blushed. "What? N-No way!!" The glare sharpened and Mio snapped, "If not, then back off!"

Risa didn't care about her sister's problem; She was still depressed over being continuously turned down by Dark. Dark alternated between trying to come up with more excuses to avoid eating Risa's lunch and glaring at Mio Hio. Satoshi and Krad continued to eat their bread, not at all fazed.

* * *

During the rest of the school day, Mio was all over Daisuke. 

Riku was trying not to throw her pen at Mio.

Risa was still trying to figure out why Dark refused to eat her lunch.

Daisuke tried his best to ignore Mio and focus on class.

And Satoshi read his book, ignorant of the chaos around him.

* * *

Today was Thursday, and because of that, the Art Club was meeting. Daisuke continued to work on his art piece. It was a beautiful painting with snow-covered hills. He reached for the blue paint, and began to paint some light shadows. 

"That's really good." A voice from behind him stated. Daisuke jerked, startled, but managed to avoid messing up his work. "Oh, Satoshi-Kun! Don't scare me like that!" Daisuke said, trying to slow down his heartbeat. "_Gomen_, but I mean it. It's a really good painting."

Daisuke blushed. No one, other than his family, had ever complimented his work. "Thanks, Satoshi-Kun…" The stoic boy shrugged. "It's much better than what I can do."

Daisuke looked over at where Satoshi was working. It was hard to see, so he got up, and took a long look at the art that Satoshi obviously did:

It was a picture of extremely cute, but horribly drawn, rabbits. They were eating equally as bad carrots. Daisuke's face showed shock. It reminded him of drawings from Bleach, an anime he watched frequently. They were like the ones that Rukia made. 'Wait,' Daisuke thought, still staring at the drawing. 'They're worse.'

"See what I mean?" Satoshi said, a little embarrassed. 'I knew I should've joined the Cooking Club...'

* * *

The girls whispered among themselves. If they talked too loud, they would disturb the object of their musings. 

At last, the girls' whispers rose slightly, audible to the ear.

"He just came here yesterday, and he's already a star!"

"He did this at his last school, too! Sugoi!"

"Didn't he make it to Nationals once?"

"He's so hot!"

The person who they were talking about stood in what was considered the "opening stance", which was where he stood sideways to his target, his arms in a diamond shape, and his fingers towards his hips. He had a black glove on his right hand, and a wooden bow in his left. He faced the target, and placed an arrow on the string of the bow. He raised it over his head, grabbing the feathered end. He then brought the bow down a little, and pulled the arrow and string back, only about half. He straightened his left arm, and finished pulling the arrow back. Finally, he let go of the arrow, doing _zanshin_, his right arm going behind him. The arrow sailed through the air, hitting the bulls' eye.

The girls' squealed loudly, "Hikari-Sempai! You're so cool!" (A/N: Who else would do archery?)

Krad went back to where he was sitting. It had been a while since he did the whole process for _Kyudo_, the art of archery. However, although everyone was training a lot recently, he was the only one who had perfect control over his weapon.

* * *

Dark waited in his classroom. He had told Daisuke to meet him there after the Art Club was finished. Now that they had a real enemy, and not just a random Tenryoushi, the Megami would definitely need more protection. 

"With. Come here." A black ball came into the room, and turned into a white rabbit-oid. "Kyu?" It said, as if asking a question. "I need you to stay with me in case we need to protect Daisuke-Kun, okay?"

"Kyuu!"

The door opened behind him. Dark turned around to face the door, ready to greet the Megami. "Daisuke-Kun? Are you done already?"

He felt a brief, but intense flash of pain before losing consciousness.

* * *

A/N: OMG! What happened?? I won't say…I will say, however, this: 

Can you say cliffy?

Love to the beta!! Daisuki!!

Okay, kudos to those who recognize the artwork that Daisuke is working on. (Geez, I'm congratulating them, and they haven't even reviewed yet, because they have to read this…)

Day- It's your own fault that you talk too much.

LVT- Day-Chan, what are you doing here?

Day- I was bored, so I came to see what you were up to.

LVT- I'm writing a yaoi D.N.Angel story. What does it look like?

Day- What? You're putting my dear Dark in a yaoi?! Night, Riri-Chan, look at this!

(Night and Riri enter)

Night- No! Krad-Sama is not gay!

Riri- (faints)

LVT- Oh, shit…

(LVT grabs her computer, and runs away.)

Sorry, people… It seems that some of my characters are upset about me leaving their story… but don't worry, they will show up, eventually…

Shiroi- Will I too, LVT-Chan?

LVT- I don't see why not, Shiroi-Chan.

Shiroi- Yay!! I'm going to go find Kuroi-Kun, and hang with him!!

LVT- … -' Heheheheheheheh…If you're confused right now, so am I.

R & R please. And then maybe I can save myself from these poor girls who want to murder me! Oh, and please guess Mio Hio's ability! Even if you know nothing about her, it's not that hard to figure out!


	7. The Puppet Megami

A/N: And…we're back! Dark is in some kind of danger, and no one knows about it!! And Day, Night, and Riri showed up, horrifyingly disturbed by me writing yaoi! Shiroi also showed up, but missed the yaoi. But, that's not part of our story, is it?

Day- I swear, we are all mentally scarred for life.

Night- Krad-Sama is not gay!

Riri- Uh…I don't feel well…

LVT- I haven't even made the lemon yet, and you guys are already sick?

D, N, R- What do you expect? Our story was het!!

LVT- Sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no het. If there is, it's unrequited.

D, N, R- Damn you, LVT!!

LVT- I'm so evil… :-P

Disclaimer: Like thousands of other people in the world, I yearn to own D.N.Angel, but, because of financial issues, none of us do, except the original owner.

You do know what I put here, right? Then I have no need to repeat myself.

D, N, R- Don't review if you don't like yaoi!! Flame this for our sakes!!

LVT- Shut up, you three!! Get out of here!! Ahem! Even if you don't like yaoi, but are still reading this, then please review. I'll try to accept flames, but seriously, if you are homophobic (which I'm obviously not), then I recommend that you don't read. If it makes you feel better, there won't be a lemon until we hit double-digits.

Also: wow!! Thirty reviews!! Thank you all!! Hope you'll stay on board until the end!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 7: The Puppet Megami

"Dark-Sempai! I'm done! Sorry it took so long!" Daisuke walked into Dark's classroom, only to be disappointed. He wasn't there.

"Hmm…I wonder why he left. He's the one who insisted on staying after to walk me home…" Daisuke frowned. He started to walk out of the room, his head slightly bowed.

* * *

Satoshi stood near the fence. He had told Krad to meet him there after he was done with archery practice. However, Krad was taking his time… 

"Satoshi-Kun!!" Daisuke shouted, noticing his friend. Satoshi turned towards the red haired boy. "Daisuke? Did you see Krad at all?" Despite himself, a bit of worry seeped into his voice, but he managed to cover it up with annoyance. Daisuke stopped in front of Satoshi. "No, and Dark-Sempai's missing too!"

They didn't know what to do when faced with this kind of situation. Both of their Protectors were supposed to meet them, but hadn't shown up. The word of a Protector was absolute. Something had happened. Something bad.

"Well, if worse comes to worse," Satoshi said, "I'll protect you, Daisuke." The comforting words didn't calm his friend. In fact, they seemed to make Daisuke even more panicked. "But, Satoshi-Kun, the Tenryoushi are both after us…" "It's okay. I will protect you."

Suddenly, with the speed and grace of a cat, two people landed on the ground. Daisuke immediately recognized both of them. "Dark-Sempai! Hikari-Sempai!"

"Daisuke, stay back!" Satoshi yelled at the redhead, reaching forward to stop his friend from rushing to his Protector. Dark raised his sword, which was unsheathed (A/N: Why? That's a mystery. -), and slashed downwards at his Megami's right arm. He missed the arm, but the sword managed to cut Daisuke's shirtsleeve. The red wing mark was visible. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Dark…-Sempai?"

Krad raised his bow, and aimed at Satoshi, letting an arrow fly. Satoshi tried to dodge, but his left sleeve was completely ripped off, exactly like Daisuke's right sleeve. On Satoshi's left arm, there was a set of blue wings, similar to Daisuke's red wings.

"Well, it looks like the Protectors are turning against the people they were sworn to protect!" Came a familiar voice from nowhere. Both boys looked up in the tree in front of the gate. "Hio-San!" Daisuke yelped, temporarily forgetting the situation at hand.

"It's after school, and the Megami and Kami are up for grabs. However, it seems that the Black Protector and White Protector don't want to protect you anymore."

Daisuke looked into Dark's eyes. They were completely devoid of life. Taking a look at Krad, he found the exact same thing. His voice shaky, he asked, "What did you do to them, Hio-San?"

"Weren't you listening yesterday? I'm a puppet master. I can take anyone and anything, and make them my puppet. As my puppet, they obey my every order.

Simple mind control is all it is." A touch of arrogance. Satoshi's calculating eyes focused on Mio Hio's. "What did you tell them to do?" Satoshi questioned her.

"Easy: To capture you. The rulers of Rakuen have also ordered that you be captured as well, Otokosuke." Mio gave a smirk as she looked at Satoshi. Satoshi eyes widened; He finally knew who Otokosuke and Onnako were.

Daisuke still had no clue who those two people Mio kept talking about were. All he knew was that Dark was under Mio's control. And, because of that, both himself and Dark were in severe danger.

"Hio-San, why would you do something like this?" Daisuke whispered, still staring at his Protector. 'Dark-Sempai...'

"I'm just following orders."

"Why are the _Megamiken_ and _Kamiyumi_ functional, despite the fact that neither Satoshi-Kun or I kissed them?" It was illogical. 'This wasn't supposed to happen...'

"Since they are connected to the Protectors, I have control over them as well. I simply activated it. Not the same way that you two do, but my way works just as well. All Kami and Megami have a weapon. Mine is _Ayatsuriningyou_, puppet. While most get actual weapons, mine is a manipulative weapon, controlling the mind."

Daisuke thought hard about what Mio had said. He didn't have a weapon, aside from the magic that he used once in a while. He didn't know that much about Satoshi-Kun either, but also doubted that he had a weapon either.

Besides, if they had weapons, what need would there be for Protectors?

* * *

Emiko tapped her foot anxiously in the kitchen. Daisuke should've been home by now, but he wasn't. Dinner was going to be ready soon, and she was worried. Forcing her worry down, she called upstairs to her husband. 

"Kosuke! Dinner's almost ready!!"

'Why should I be that concerned? We found Dai-Chan's Protector, so everything should be okay now... right?'

* * *

Mio took her right arm, and thrusted it out away from her body. Dark raised his sword, and tried to slice Daisuke in half. Mio then took her left arm, and pulled an imaginary string back, letting it go. Krad repeated the same movement with an arrow on the string. He shot at Satoshi, missing him as well. 

Daisuke started to breath heavily. He was not used to having to dodge so many attacks. Satoshi was just as worn out, but hid it better, having much experience in doing such. Daisuke looked again at Dark, this time more analytically. His eyes were devoid, but his movements looked almost forced, as if they were against his will. "So," Daisuke thought to himself, 'While Hio-San does have control of Dark-Sempai, she doesn't have a great manipulative power if he can fight back so much. I should try something, but what?'

An attack spell would have worked, but Daisuke didn't want to hurt Dark. Defense wouldn't help, either. Healing spells could only be used on injuries, which Dark didn't have. Daisuke was running out of options, and fast.

'_If you can hear me, use the magic in your heart!_' An unknown girl's voice shouted at Daisuke.

He looked frantically around him, looking for the owner of the voice, but found no one. 'The magic… in my heart?' Daisuke closed his eyes, and thought about what the voice said.

As he re-opened them, he knew what he had to do. Mio, upon noticing this, readied Dark to attack Daisuke. However, he seemed to be putting his all into keeping control of his body. The young Megami wore a warm smile as he walked to his wayward Protector, completely unprotected with an unnatural confidence in his every step. He gently placed a hand on Dark's cheek, staring directly into blank, violet eyes. "Dark-Sempai, please come back."

Daisuke stood on his tiptoes, and placed his lips onto Dark's. The wings on Daisuke's arm began to glow a vibrant red. Almost hesitantly, the Protector mark on Dark's back began to glow as well.

Daisuke withdrew, opening his eyes that had closed at some point, looking into his Protector's eyes. The life slowly began to return. 'Dai… suke-Kun?" Daisuke smiled again, but this time it was filled with relief and happiness. "Welcome back, Dark-Sempai."

Satoshi looked over at the two. "The magic of the heart, huh?" Satoshi thought aloud. Satoshi followed Daisuke's lead, and kissed Krad, causing him to gain back control as well.

"Shimatta!!" Mio cursed. She snapped her fingers, and vanished.

* * *

When Dark took Daisuke home, Emiko invited him to dinner. Dark, of course, obliged, since his mother wasn't home. Again. 

"There's another reason why we wanted you to come over, Dark-Kun." Kosuke told Dark.

* * *

A/N: Um…well, this is, again, like a cliffhanger. What does Kosuke want to tell Dark? 

Day- That he's been kicked out of the yaoi story.

LVT- Shut up, Day-Chan…

**Sumire- (Holds up a bow with a flaming arrow on it) If you know what's good for you, Day, you will leave us alone, and let us write the story the way we want to.**

LVT- Sumire, violence is not necessary.

**Sumire- Hmph. Excuse me, LVT. Just because you let your dark side out…**

LVT- Down girl.

**Sumire- Hmph.**

LVT- Day, if you could, though, please return to your story.

(Day flies out)

Okay, so, now Sumire showed up…My evil twin sister!! If you see her, run for your lives!! She homicidal!!

**Sumire- Did you say something, LVT?**

LVT- Nope! Not at all!!

Beta!! Daisuki!! (glomps beta)

**Sumire- Yaoi-obessed fan-girl, of course. She was thrilled to get the job.**

LVT- Yep. Too bad there's no lemon for a while. Just a kiss-kiss here, and a kiss-kiss there!

Review, please!! And look forward to chapter eight! Due out on 12/12/2012 (which means never!!)!! But, don't worry, it'll come out, eventually.


	8. The Call

A/N: Hello, friends!! It's LVT.

**Sumire- And Sumire.**

LVT- Anyways, because I signed up for the school musical, this is probably going to be the last chapter I get up for a while. The good news is I have a lot of future chapters done. The problem is, I have to build up to those chapters. Basically, I have to finish the "Megami Tenryoushi: Mio Hio" part.

**Sumire- Yeah. LVT's school is doing "Les Misérables", and she gets to play a whore.**

LVT- Yeah! It's fun!! Anyways, I do have a lot of _talent_…

**Sumire- Now, how many people are going to get that joke??**

LVT- It matters if they know Sailor Moon.

In this chapter, we get a little background behind the Niwa family. We finally learn why Daisuke and his family moved to Azumano!!

Also, I'm will NOT be posting a Christmas Chapter. In the story...we're still in October...ugh...the story is so far behind...

Anyways, enjoy Chapter Eight!!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters. They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, whose birthday is coming up (December 26th)!!

**Sumire- Because I'm here, I'll just tell you to read & review.**

Ore no Megami

Chapter 8: The Call

"There's another reason why we wanted you to come over, Dark-Kun." Kosuke told Dark. Dark looked up from the scrumptious dinner Emiko had made. "How long have you known about being a Protector?"

Dark thought about his age for a second. It was the year that his father got a divorce from his mom, and left town. "I was… about ten."

Kosuke nodded. "Good. Since you're two years older than Daisuke, that's about right. When you hit a certain age, something should happen. It's called _Yobigoe_, The Call. A Protector and their Megami are always calling to each other. The Protector calls the Megami, and the Megami responds in some form. You may not realize it, but you two are calling to each other right now."

Both Daisuke and Dark looked at each other for a second. All this time, they'd been together, without being together? It was a bit overwhelming. Emiko smiled. "Of course, we've been moving a lot since Dai-Chan was eight!!"

* * *

(A/N: We're going to be in flashback mode for a while. Hang on tight!!)

Eight-year-old Daisuke sat up in his bed, trying to wipe away the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. He yawned. Stumbling, he got out of bed, crashed into the bedroom door, slid on the carpet in front of the staircase, and promptly fell down the stairs.

"Hmm..." Emiko thought to herself for a minute, "Y'know, Dai-Chan, you did the same thing yesterday." Daisuke stood up, and smiled, showing that he was fine. "Yeah, I know." His smile changed to a slightly disturbed look. "It's just that something has been bugging me." "Bugging you? What is it, Dai-Chan?" Emiko looked at her son with concern.

Daisuke sat down in his chair. "Every night, when I'm dreaming, I hear a voice. The voice… it calls to me…" Emiko thought about this for a second. "_Yobigoe_." was the only thing she said. No matter how much Daisuke pestered her to tell him what that meant, she refused to say anything more.

* * *

(Still in Flashback) 

Daisuke stood at the school gate, waiting for someone. He said good-bye to all of his classmates, and even the upperclass- and underclassmen. About ten minutes after a majority of the students had left school for the day, Kosuke came running up to the gate. Daisuke jogged a little to meet his father halfway.

"Hey, Daisuke. Sorry I was late today. With refused to change into his sword form, so we had to feed him strawberries to persuade him. Problem is, we ran out of strawberries, so we had to go out to get some..." Daisuke laughed. With loved strawberries. If Daisuke tried to keep up with the amount that With ate, he'd get sick.

"By the way, Daisuke, your mother mentioned something." Kosuke looked at his son. "You've been hearing a voice?" Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. I think that Mom called it _Yobigoe_." Kosuke suddenly stopped walking. He picked up Daisuke around the waist, despite the red-haired boy's protests, and ran back to their house. "Emiko! Are you sure it's _Yobigoe_?" Kosuke shouted as soon as he and Daisuke entered the house.

"Oh! Welcome back! Dinner will be ready soon." Emiko said enthusiastically, avoiding the question. "_Yobigoe_, Emiko! Are you sure that _Yobigoe_ is finally in action?" Emiko sighed, and her voice took a serious tone. "It has to be. Remember when we were that young?"

Daisuke looked between both of his parents. They seemed unusually serious. Finally, Emiko spoke up.

"Daisuke, we need to talk."

* * *

(Still flashback. Are you bored yet? I'm not.) 

"So, before I was born, Mom was a Megami. While the Megami is usually female, I'm an exception. I'm the Megami… because of the red wings…" Daisuke summarized, thinking about what Emiko had told him. Emiko gave him a nod.

"Now, _Yobigoe_." Kosuke took over. "I was Emiko's Protector. On my back, I have that black wing mark that you always ask me about. That is the sign of the Protector. When a Protector hits a certain age, he unknowingly calls out to the Megami. This is called _Yobigoe_. We need to find your Protector. Upon finding the Protector, I'll have to hand over With."

Upon hearing his name, With leaped up onto Daisuke's head. "Kyuu!!" he replied happily. Daisuke smiled, as did Emiko and Kosuke.

"For you to call to your Protector's _Yobigoe_, you go to where your Protector is!" Emiko said.

* * *

(End Flashback!!!) 

"… And so, since Dai-Chan was eight, we've been moving from town to town, looking for you. I'll tell you right now, it wasn't easy!" Emiko exclaimed, smiling. "We moved north, south, east, west... even out of the country!"

This is when one must ask themselves the question, "Why would you go so far to find a single person?"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over dinner, Niwa-San. It was delicious!" Dark complemented Emiko. She smiled. "You're invited to come over at anytime!"

"Daisuke, do you want to walk Dark-Kun back to his house?" Kosuke offered. "Sure." Daisuke agreed.

* * *

"Daisuke-Kun, I want to promise this to you first." Dark said at his doorstep. "Huh? What is it, Dark-Sempai?" Daisuke gave him a confused look, the very same one he always gave when he didn't know what was going on.

"I promise... that I will always be by your side, _Yobigoe_ or not. I will protect you, even if it costs me my life. I make this promise on my dignity as a Protector." Dark looked down at him, and smiled. It was small, but it meant the world to Daisuke. The Megami smiled back, sealing their promise. Nothing would tear them apart, he knew. After all, the bond of a Megami and their Protector knew no bounds.

* * *

A/N: And, chapter eight is over!! Not much action, basically all flashback.

**Sumire- So, the Niwa family went all over Japan? Couldn't Daisuke just zoom in on Dark's _Yobigoe_??**

LVT- Yeah…but, hey! He was eight. We'll just say that his skills improved when he turned fifteen.

**Sumire- It took him…seven years to finally find Dark…That's pathetic…**

LVT- Yeah. I know.

Anyways, look forward to chapter nine!! The conflict with the Megami Tenryoushi, Mio Hio, continues!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!

**Sumire- Ignore the maniacal girl…I'm…predicting a kiss in the future!!**

LVT- Sumire, you are not a psychic.

**Sumire- I'm working on it.**

LVT- Love you beta!! Another successful chapter

**Sumire- (Bows politely to the beta)**

LVT- Okay. Review please!!


	9. The Painful Manipulation

A/N: Konnichi wa, fanfiction friends!! LVT is here with chapter 9!!

**Sumire- Yeah. I'm here too. In fact, I got to help in this chapter. **

LVT- See, Sumire, you aren't useless!

**Sumire- I never said I was!**

LVT- Anyways, I'm so glad that I started writing this!! I could dance!! (Starts doing pirouettes.)

**Sumire- (looks at her with disbelief) Ho-lee shee-it…I'll just pretend that I didn't see that.**

**Since LVT's pre-occupied, I'll read the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own D.N.Angel. We are merely borrowing the characters for our own sadistic ideas.**

LVT- Hey! You're the sadistic one!! Anyways, I thank my beta now! She really helped me out with this chapter!

Read and Review, peoples!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter Nine: The Painful Manipulation

"It's positively dreadful!" Risa shrieked when she ran into the classroom. She ran to her desk and started to cry. The entire classroom looked at her as if she was crazy.

About ten minutes later, Daisuke and Riku walked into the classroom. Immediately, the students started to think that Risa was upset because (for whatever reason) Daisuke and Riku were dating. They all knew that Risa didn't have a boyfriend.

"Hey! Niwa-Kun!" One girl shouted angrily. "Why is Risa-Chan crying?" "It better not be your fault!" A boy scolded, sounding a bit annoyed with Risa's hysterical, overdramatic sobs.

"Well… Dark-Sempai is sick today, and isn't coming to school." The rest of the class nodded with understanding. When it comes to Dark, Risa is always informed. "So are you and Riku-Chan going out?" The same girl from before questioned again.

"Of course not!" Mio entered the classroom, wearing her usual outfit (which is, mind you, not the school uniform). "Daisuke is going out… with me!" She wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck, and smiled. She took a second to glare at Riku, and continued in her fun.

Behind Daisuke, the sound of a pencil being snapped was heard. Riku looked at the boy that sat behind Daisuke, and noticed that he was shaking in anger.

'Does Hiwatari-Kun…?'

* * *

During a break period between classes, Riku needed to talk to Satoshi. That incident this morning was bothering her. Satoshi had looked angry... no, furious was more like it, when Mio was all over Daisuke. She came to a conclusion that… 

"Excuse me, Hiwatari-Kun?" She came up from behind him. During the break time, Satoshi sat on the roof. However, he was looking out at the town, just staring off into space. Upon hearing his name, he looked at the girl. "Harada-San. What would you like?"

"You snapped your pencil before homeroom today. Something upset you. What was it?" Satoshi looked away from Riku, staring back at the town.

"There wasn't anything wrong."

"But-"

"Harada-San. Nothing. Was. Wrong." A bit of anger seeped into Satoshi's voice.

Riku frowned. She turned around, and started down the staircase, shutting the door. 'I could swear that the pencil was snapped right in half… Something must have been bothering him to make him do something like that, and I'm gonna find out what it was.'

* * *

After school, Risa fought to go to Dark's house. She said that she'd go to Dark's, even if no one goes with her. Daisuke told her that he was going to go, too.

"Good! If I went by myself, and some man with bad intentions found me… I'd never be able to show my face to Dark-Sempai again!!" Risa said. She grabbed Daisuke's hand and ran off towards Dark's house, dragging the poor redhead.

Riku stood at the gate, watching the two go off. 'Risa… you really need to give up on him.'

* * *

When the two arrived, Dark's mom opened the door. She glared at the two.

"What do you want?" "Hello! We're Dark-Sempai's friends from school, and we were wondering how he was doing." The woman looked at the girl. "Oh, it's you, Risa-Chan. Yes, come on in. However, I don't know you…" The woman took a long look at Daisuke. He felt quite small.

"…Um… I'm just another worried friend…" Daisuke said nervously. "Hmm…" The woman took a long look at Daisuke's right arm. She leaned in close to him. "Are you the Megami?" she whispered quietly into his ear, so Risa couldn't hear. Daisuke nodded. The mother smiled. "Welcome! Dark's in his room. If you'll excuse me, I'm off for the night." And with that, the woman left the two tenth-graders on the doorstep.

"Well, no use just standing here!" Risa said. She walked right into the house with a familiarity both angered and sickened Daisuke. He followed her as she made her way to the staircase.

After going up the staircase, Risa turned to the left and knocked on a door. 'Must be Sempai's room.' Daisuke thought to himself. Both stood patiently for about a minute, but then Risa suddenly opened the door. "Hello!" She said cheerfully... before nearly getting sliced with a practice sword.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Risa-Chan. Didn't hear you." Dark said. Even though he was supposed to be sick, he looked perfectly healthy to Daisuke. "I was so worried about you when I heard you were sick! Niwa-Kun was nice enough to accompany me here." Risa said. Dark finally took notice to the redhead behind her. "Hey, Daisuke-Kun." Daisuke nodded in greeting.

"So, why weren't you in school today? You didn't tell me." Risa said, stepping in front of Daisuke in an attempt to get Dark to notice only her. "Well, I wasn't feeling so hot this morning, but after some sleep, I felt much better." "Why were you sick?" Risa was quite persistent. Dark sighed; there was no use trying to avoid it. "I'm going back into training."

"Are you going to rejoin the kendo team?" Risa asked, oblivious to the incredulous look that Daisuke was sending his Protector. "No. I don't have enough time for that, but I still have to keep my looks up." Dark said braggingly.

Risa blushed.

Daisuke laughed weakly. He knew the real reason.

Dark took a boasting position, and began his deep, throaty laugh, causing Risa to fall immediately into fangirl-mode.

* * *

The next day, Dark came back to school. All of the fangirls were glad, but Risa was the happiest. She knew that he was coming back before they did; he told her himself.

It was lunchtime. The usuals sat together in the cafeteria, since the heads of the school decided not to allow students out for lunch. It was a bit cold out that morning and it seemed like it would rain at any time.

The six were sat at the table, eating their lunches, and not even talking. However, the quiet was disturbed when Dark slammed his hands on the table. His chair skidded back noisily as he suddenly stood up.

"Risa-Chan," He stated, "We need to talk." And without gving her time to protest, Dark grabbed her hand, and ran out of the cafeteria with her. Everyone watched silently, eyebrows slightly raised. That was... odd.

'No way! Is that pervert going after Risa now?" Riku thought, her fists clenched.

'…O-kay… what was that about?' Satoshi's thought, puzzled.

'What is that baka doing? Going after girls again, like in class?' Krad thought to himself, his eyebrow twitching.

However, Daisuke was the one to take action. Getting up lamost as hastily as Dark had, he raced out of the cafeteria. Something was wrong. His stomach was in knots and for some reason he felt sick. In his rush, he failed to notice a girl standing by the door to the cafeteria, her hands in the position as if she was controlling a marionette.

* * *

Daisuke, following the sound of the running footsteps, ended up outside. As he stepped out of the doors to the school, he saw his two friends. Not wanting to be noticed, he darted behind behind some bushes in front of the couple. Risa was standing against a tree, and Dark was pacing in front of her.

"Um… Dark-Sempai… I hate to interrupt, but we still have our lunches to finish…" she said, a little wondering in her voice. Dark finally stopped pacing. He walked up to Risa, and stared deeply into her eyes. Risa looked back, a blush coming across her face. 'What's… going on with Dark-Sempai? He's never acted this way towards me before…'

Daisuke eyes widened. It felt as if an icy hand had gripped his chest and squeezed. His world had collapsed in that single instant, and for that one second, all he knew was pain... no, agony. A word passed from his numb lips in a broken whisper, and he wasn't even aware of it.

"Why?"

For Dark had leaned in towards Risa... and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: … 

**Sumire- LVT went into hiding. She knows that after this ending, you guys were definitely**

**going to kill her. But, to tell you to truth, I wrote the ending!!! (Maniacal laughing)**

LVT- Sumire! You hide too! Oh, God…just flame us if you're that pissed!!! But remember,

Sumire wrote the kiss!!


	10. The Weeklong Transfer Students

A/N: TT-TT

**Sumire- Yep…people really hate you, LVT.**

LVT- It's your fault!!! I hate you, Sumire!!

**Sumire- Hmph. I'm not sorry. **

LVT- You live to mess up my life, don't you?

**Sumire- Damn right.**

LVT- To make it up to all of you readers and reviewers, I baked some sugary-sweet pastries and cookies…and sewed these.

(Hands out a very dismembered Risa plushie, along with the four boys, making out with each other.)

**Sumire- Where did you get the money for all this?**

LVT- I stole it from your hidden stash.

Disclaimer: I will say that the money did come from Sumire's stash, because I do not own D.N.Angel, and thus earn nothing from this.

**Sumire- You…bitch!!**

LVT- Sumire, we're still rated T. Keep the language to a minimum.

Read and Review!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 10: The Weeklong Transfer Students

Right when the bell rang, Daisuke ran from the bushes like a bat out of Hell. He didn't want to see anyone in his circle of friends right now. However, he also wanted to think. He ran through the gates and down the street, nearly oblivious to his surroundings.

'Why did that kiss freak me out so much? I shouldn't be bothered over this. Dark-Sempai can choose to love anyone he wants... right? Could it be that I… No! I have absolutely no feelings towards Harada-San! But… Sempai…'

Daisuke's musings were rudely interrupted by a splash of water.

"Hey! What was that for?" Daisuke yelled at a girl. She looked up at him, her black eyes meeting his red ones. She glared at him. "What do you mean? I did nothing to you!" "You splashed water on me!!" "I did not!"

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Another girl asked, holding a broom, said. Right away, Daisuke noticed that she had white eyes. "Yoru! Apologize!" She snapped, realizing what had most likely happened. The black-eyed girl, Yoru, sighed. "I'm extremely sorry for my actions." She said slightly sarcastically, bowing. Daisuke chose ignore it. "It's okay. I'm just a bit edgy right now. It's not your fault." He sighed, glancing down at his soaked clothes. 'First Sempai, now this... Can this day get any worse?'

The white-eyed girl, as an apology, offered Daisuke into their house for something to drink. Daisuke agreed. The girls seemed nice (well, at least the white-eyed girl). Daisuke took some time to really look at the strange girls. The white-eyed girl, whose name was still unknown to Daisuke, had white hair that rested between her slender shoulder blades. She wore a light gray shirt and a matching ankle-length skirt. The black-eyed girl, Yoru, was almost the exact opposite. Her black hair was up in two pigtails. She wore a black tank top (A/N: Why she's wearing one in October… I don't get it either.) that laced up in the front, and a black knee-length skirt. She also wore black make-up on.

"My name is Hane Hiruma." The white-eyed girl started. "I'm seventeen, and tomorrow I will start my senior year at Azumano High. Yoru is my younger sister. She's sixteen, and will be a year below me. We have another sister, but she's not home right now. Her name is--"

"Hey! Who's visiting?" came a voice from the doorway. The person walked into the kitchen, where the three were.

"--Riri. She's fifteen." Riri had brown hair and eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a denim skirt. Oddly enough, she had wings on her back. They were obviously fake, though.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Niwa Daisuke. I'm fifteen, and I currently am going to Azumano High." "Oh! Then you're in the same grade as me!" Riri said, smiling. After chatting a bit, Daisuke finally left with a smile on his face, having momentarily forgotten the situation that had him bothered in the first place.

* * *

Risa sat on her bed in a daze. Her wish had finally come true: Dark kissed her! 

"Hey, Risa. Dinner's ready." Riku said, entering her room. Risa ignored her, so she walked directly into her sister's line of sight. Waving her hand in front of Risa's face, she was further irritated at being ignored again. Ever since lunch, Risa had been acting weirdly. Even when they were walking home, she was clearly out of it. Heck, she nearly walked into a lamppost! And not just her, but Daisuke had also been odd. He ignored everyone after he ran out of the room to follow Dark and Risa during lunch. To make matters stranger, right after he left, Mio had come to their table looking for Daisuke.

'Something's up.' Riku thought to herself. She left Risa alone in her room, and went to have her dinner.

* * *

Dark stretched out onto his bed, trying to remember something. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what happened during lunch. 

'Let's try this again: During the morning classes, I took notes and flirted with the girls. I went to the cafeteria and... argh!'

"Damn it! Why can't I remember anything?" Dark swore, his eyebrow twitching in his irritation. "If I could just remember what happened…"

* * *

Daisuke walked to school, not really wanting to go. It was, again, one of those days when he just didn't want to see anyone, especially Dark. 

"Niwa-Kun!" came a voice from behind him. "Ah! Hane-Chan!" Riri ran up to the redhead. She wore the standard Azumano High uniform. Following her were Hiruma and Yoru. Both also wore the uniform.

"Ohayo, Niwa-Kun. It's good to see you again." Hiruma said softly. "When we arrive at the school, do you think that you could show us where the office is?" Daisuke nodded.

Upon arriving at the office, a teacher looked at the girls' records. "Ah, you three are only going to be here for a week, right?" Hiruma nodded. "Yes. We are currently going around schools across Japan to see which one we like the best. It's a strange thing that we are doing if we are going to be living here." "That's not how it works in America, right?" "…Not usually…" Hiruma said.

Daisuke's expressive eyes widened in momentary shock: 'These three are from America!'

"Okay. Hane Hiruma will be in class 3-B, Hane Yoru in 2-C, and Hane Riri in 1-A. Niwa-Kun is in that class, and I trust you already know him." Riri smiled. "Yep! I sure do!"

* * *

The teacher entered the room. "We, once again, have another transfer student. She's part of a special program that only requires her to be here for a week. Her name is Hane Riri." Upon hearing her name, Riri entered the room. Walking to the front of the room, standing before the teacher's desk, she bowed. "My name is Hane Riri. It's an honor to be in your class."

Mio Hio stood up, her chair skidding backwards and into the desk behind her. "You!" She shouted with wild eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met…" Riri said nervously.

* * *

During the break period, Riri wanted to talk to Mio, so they went outside. They chose a spot behind a tree, unintentionally in front of Daisuke, who was working on an art project. 

"… But you said there was no time limit!" A voice stated angrily, holding a slight, recognizable accent. 'Hio-San?' Daisuke thought, surprised. His hand stilled, and he put the paintbrush that he was holding onto the grass next to him.

"I'm sorry, Mio, but if you don't capture them soon, we could be in danger." The responding voice was more mature. 'Who's that?' Daisuke asked himself.

"Riri-Sama is having serious trouble over this. If you don't return soon, we will have greater problems." Came the voice of a girl, whose voice seemed as bright as day.

"Ever since the High Kami went missing, Riri-Sama has had to take over his duties." A voice, as black as night, stated coldly.

"We need all of the Kami and Megami we can get back to Rakuen as soon as possible." Said the mature voice once again.

"I can't believe that you're breaking our deal!" Mio shouted. "I was shocked enough when you arrived, but now… That's it! If I can't capture Onnako and Otokosuke in a week, then I... I'll give up my powers as a Megami Tenryoushi." She stated confidently, if slightly hysterically.

A sound of surprise escaped from Daisuke's throat accidentally, and Mio heard. "It's Daisuke, right?" she said. Daisuke stood up to reveal himself to the ones that he had unintentionally eavesdropped on, and couldn't believe what he saw: Two girls in Lolita (One in white, and the other Goth Loli), and another girl in a lilac dress with large, silver wings (REAL wings!) coming out of her back, and a tiara on her head. The girls looked similar to Hiruma, Yoru, and Riri.

"Riri…-Dono…?" Daisuke said, hesitantly. The girl in lilac walked up to the boy with a silver feather, and held it up to his face. "_Nemuru_." She said. Daisuke collapsed, with only the grass to break his fall, unconscious.

"It seems that he saw something he wasn't supposed to…" The girl in white said. "Night, use the forgetfulness spell." Night gave a resigned sigh. Pulling out a black feather from the folds of her Loli, and waved it directly over Daisuke's eyes. "_Wasureru_."

"Should I transport him back to class?"

"Yes, Day." Said the girl in lilac. The girl held a white feather in hand. "_Yusou_." Daisuke disappeared.

"Mio, if you tell Daisuke who we are, I will immediately have you sent back, and you will lose your powers." Mio looked down, but bowed to the girl in lilac. "_Hai_, Riri-Dono."

* * *

A/N: …I really don't like this chapter…

**Sumire- But it had to be written to finish the Mio part.**

LVT- Yeah…but I don't like it as much as the upcoming chapters.

**Sumire- Yeah. Things get really good after the Mio part, but things start getting…mature…**

LVT- Yaoi is not kid's stuff. It's going to get boosted.

**Sumire- Yep. Yaoi is graphic. Shounen-ai isn't.**

LVT- Uh-huh. That's how things work.

By the way, if you want to know our inner thoughts about this chapter, along with the others to come, you can go to my livejournal. Here, Sumire and I will chat about the chapter, and give our opinions on things.

**Sumire- If you click on LVT's username, and hit "homepage", it'll take you right there.**

LVT- I'll try to remember to update it after I post a chapter. All comments are welcome!!!!!!!!

LVT out. Please review.


	11. The Person Who Really Broke His Heart

A/N: So, Hiruma, Yoru, and Riri are Megami, and Daisuke doesn't know, because this memory was erased.

**Sumire- Also, Daisuke is still avoiding Dark. But why is he, LVT?**

LVT- You think that he would know…but he doesn't!! He's pretty dense, huh?

**Sumire- Yep. And, we have a little comedy in this chapter, right?**

LVT- Yeah…with rough language…it's a little rough, but you all can handle it, right?

Disclaimer: Hiruma, Yoru, and Riri are my characters, but I don't own anyone else. Oh, what a tragedy…TT-TT (Okay, I'm joking…)

Read…

**Sumire- …and review!!**

Ore no Megami

Chapter 11: The Person Who Really Broke His Heart

Daisuke was sleeping peacefully, when he felt someone shaking him. Wearily opening his eyes, he found himself staring into icy blue ones. "Sa…Satoshi-Kun…?"

"I could've sworn that you were outside. What are you doing in here?" "Huh?" Daisuke looked around confusedly. He was in his classroom, sitting at his desk. "I…was outside. How'd I get back into the classroom?"

Daisuke got up, but Satoshi stopped him. "Something's wrong. What is it?" He demanded. "Nothing's wrong, Satoshi-Kun. Don't worry!" Daisuke tried to hide his pain behind a happy smile, but some of his sadness showed. Satoshi sighed.

"You've been avoiding Dark-Sempai since yesterday. You have to understand, it's his job to protect you. Something has to be wrong if you're avoiding him. Now, tell me." Daisuke sighed; Satoshi figured him out.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Yesterday, after Sempai and Harada-San ran out, I followed them to see what was wrong." Daisuke recalled, his troubled eyes distant. "Both were at a tree…and then…Sempai…" Daisuke's voice wandered off, and tears swelled in his eyes. He bowed his head quickly, not wanting to show how upset he was. Satoshi saw, and handed Daisuke a handkerchief. Wiping the tears away, he whispered a silent thank.

"So, Dark-Sempai, and Harada-San did something that you didn't like?" Satoshi questioned. Daisuke nodded sadly.

"That idiot…I'll talk to him."

'Dark-Sempai... what did you do?'

* * *

After the break, the seniors of 3-B sat in their classroom. Many of the boys, including Dark, were busy checking out Hiruma, the new girl. Krad, on the other hand, sat at his desk, reading a book that Satoshi had given him. It was, oddly enough, a Romantic/Comedy, yet he enjoyed it nevertheless. However, he was interrupted. 

(Note on the dialogue here: _+Satoshi to Krad_+, -_Krad to Satoshi_-)

_ +Krad? If you can hear me, answer.+ _ came a voice. 'Yobigoe…' Krad thought to himself, setting his book aside for the time being. _ -Hai, Satoshi-Sama?-_

_+We're going to talk to Dark-Sempai after school today.+_

_-Why?-_

_+Let's just say…he's pissed me off a bit…+_

Of course, this ruined Krad's plans for the afternoon. 'I really wanted to go straight home, though...' Shrugging, he went back to his book, giggling at random moments, earning him weird looks from Dark whenever the teen wasn't goggling the new girl.

* * *

Dark slowly walked out of school. He didn't have anything to do, and would probably be bored out of his mind. Maybe he would go home and sleep. Yeah, sleep sounded good to him. What he didn't expect were the two people blocking his way at the school gates. 

"Sempai." Satoshi glared at the older boy. "What do you want, Hiwatari, Hikari?" Dark questioned the two, confused and alarmed. 'He looks pissed.' "We need to talk…about Daisuke-Kun." Dark blinked. "Daisuke-Kun? How come?" He asked, thinking about the week's events. He would do nothing to harm his Megami…but…

"Now that you mention, he's been avoiding me recently…"

"It's too open out here. We're going to talk at Satoshi-Sama's apartment." Krad stated, as he turned to walk away, the other two teens beside him.

* * *

The older boys sat on the floor as Satoshi went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He came back with some juice and glasses. 

"So, Sempai, care to tell us what happened yesterday after you ran out of the cafeteria with Harada Risa-San?" Satoshi asked. Dark spat out his juice, choking slightly at the blunt question.

"I did WHAT with Risa-Chan?" Dark shouted. "I don't remember doing anything! Do you know what I did?!"

Satoshi took off his glasses, cleaning his glasses with the corner of his shirt. "Daisuke-Kun does."

"What did Niwa-Kun say, Satoshi-Sama?" The blond asked, failing to see what the meeting was about.

"After talking to Harada Risa-San, I'm certain that Sempai kissed Harada-San. Daisuke-Kun followed you, and saw the incident, while the rest of us stayed in the cafeteria. Only Daisuke-Kun, Harada-San, you two, and I know of what happened, Harada-San's older sister doesn't know what happened either, to my knowledge." Satoshi finished, sitting back and watching Dark.

Dark tried to remember the incident, but…"Did I really kiss Risa-Chan? I don't remember doing that…and then, off subject, I don't remember what happened when Mio Hio first attacked us…" Satoshi took in the information. "Krad, do you remember when Hio-San first attacked?" "No, Satoshi-Sama, I'm sorry."

"I conclude that Hio-San took over you again, to break Daisuke."

* * *

Daisuke had stayed after class to finish his art project, since he was "inside" for break. 

"Hey! That's really good!" Daisuke started. Riri stood behind him. "Oh…Hane-Chan…Don't scare me like that…" "Gomen…But it's killer good! My artwork sucks." Riri said, laughing. Daisuke smiled.

"Riri-Chan, are you coming, or aren't you?" Mio shouted to Riri, waited impatiently at the door. "Yeah! Hold on!" She turned back to Daisuke, "See you tomorrow, Niwa-Kun!"

After turning the corner, Mio and Riri talked.

"What's your next plan?"

"Manipulate Daisuke, and have him be attacked by his Protector."

"And if you fail?"

"…I give up my life as a Megami Tenryoushi, and continue to live here on Earth."

* * *

After some time, the three agreed that the kiss was Mio's doing. 

"…Her power can be lethal. For all we know, she could take over the whole police force, and have them kill us if she wanted to." Satoshi deduced. "If she was able to take over Krad and I, she must be very powerful."

"We should probably hurry up and finish her." Dark said, still pissed about the kiss. Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"I need to check something real quick. Hold on." Krad said as he quickly got up, and ran down the hallway.

"…What just happened?" Dark asked. Satoshi shrugged.

* * *

Daisuke stretched as he prepared to pack up his art materials and go home for the day. When he got to the school fence, Mio stopped him. 

"_Konban wa_, Hio-San." Daisuke said, unaware of what Dark, Satoshi, and Krad had managed to figure out. "Daisuke," she said, without her accent, "I'm sorry." Daisuke cocked his head, wondering what she meant. "_Ayatsuru!_" she shouted, capturing Daisuke in her spell. He collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Krad came back, in a much better mood. "What's got you so happy, Krad?" Satoshi asked. 

"Well…I had to take care of Koi." "Koi?" both questioned the blond. "Yeah, I really wanted to get home, and take care of her, but then Satoshi-Sama wanted to talk to Dark…"

"Who the hell is Koi? You have a girlfriend that lives with you, Krad?" Dark asked, incredulously.

"Koi is my pet goldfish."

"…"

'He owns a fucking goldfish!?' Both Satoshi and Dark thought simultaneously. However, their musings were interrupted.

_Help me, Satoshi-Kun, Hikari-Sempai, Dark-Sempai!_

"That was Daisuke-Kun!" Dark shouted, immediately recognizing the voice as his Megami's.

"Something urgent has happened…that was an extremely powerful _Yobigoe_…" Krad said, worried.

"Hio-San must have gotten to him." Satoshi said.

The three ran to the door, intent on locating the wayward teen before time ran out.

* * *

LVT- I'm glad that this chapter wasn't as horrible as chapter 9…I hate you, Sumire… 

**Sumire- You let you're guard down!!**

LVT- Shut up…I hate you…that's it!! That's the last time I ask for your help!!

**Sumire- It's your own fault! You even asked for help in German!! "Ich möchte hilfen", right?**

LVT- German is one of the neatest languages on the planet, dammit! It's good to know that I'm well versed!!

LVT out…I need to vent after fighting with Sumire…

NOTE: I do not know when I'm getting the next chapter out. I am undergoing writer's block for a scene, and my computer will be getting a larger disk drive, requiring to go to my uncle's elcetronic shop. It will published eventually.


	12. The Kiss

A/N: Okay, first things first…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!

**Sumire- Sweet sixteen. And the awesome thing is, that in our town (Whogivesaflyingpieceofshit, U.S.A.), we got early dismissal…**

LVT: Best birthday ever! Now, moving on to our story…Daisuke has fallen victim to Mio Hio!

**Sumire- No!! The evil puppet master must die!!**

LVT- (sigh) Typical, homicidal 'Mire-Chan…

**Mire- …Did you just give me a nickname?**

LVT- …_Ano_…

Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel, but I do own anything not related with it.

**Mire- …I have a nickname now (smiles somewhat evilly)…_Daisuki_, LVT!! (glomp!)**

LVT- Get off!!! We're not done here!!

Read and Review while I try to get this insane girl off of me!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 12: The Kiss

It didn't take the three too long to find Daisuke. He was leaning casually against the school gates. As the group neared the unusually silent boy, Daisuke turned to face them. His once passionate red eyes were blank.

"Daisuke-Kun…" Dark said, stepping towards his Megami. He didn't notice that anything wrong, so Satoshi grabbed his arm. "Wha-?"

"Daisuke-Kun is being controlled."

"Can't get anything past you, can I, Kami-San?" a voice came, carrying a familiar accent. Startled, they whirled around to see Mio Hio standing behind them, an evil smile resting on her face.

"What the hell did you do to Daisuke-Kun?!" Dark shouted, furious, yet also feeling a pang of guilt strike his heart. 'I couldn't protect him...' Mio shrugged, completely indifferent. "I don't know. Why don't you kiss him?" Mio said slyly.

Dark, oblivious to the girl's underhanded intentions, walked up to Daisuke. Grasping the unresponsive boy by the shoulders, he leaned down, and kissed his Megami. Pulling away, Daisuke's eyes were still blank. Nothing had happened. Satoshi blinked. 'Last time…'

"You think that I'd let the same thing happen twice? Yeah, right!" Mio laughed, raising her right arm as she did so. Daisuke, under her control, also raised his arm. "Connection Spell! _Hono'o_!" Mio shouted. A sphere of flames appeared in Daisuke's hand, and, as Mio threw her arm towards the shocked group, Dark in particular. Her actions were mirrored by Daisuke, as he released the sphere. Fortunately, it missed them, but caused a near-by tree to become set ablaze. "_Kesu_!" Satoshi shouted, extinguishing the tree with water.

"Oops! I forgot that Otokosuke's magical tendencies were water and wind. Fire won't work here." Mio said to herself. The name was really starting to bother Satoshi, this "Otokosuke" person…

However, Krad was noticing something. Despite the fact that Mio performed the spell, Daisuke was the one who had had it materialized in his hand. Their movements were in sync, and it seemed like Daisuke was a puppet on a string… 'A puppet?'

Krad tapped Satoshi's shoulder, and whispered something in his ear. Satoshi nodded, and gave Krad a quick kiss, long enough to activate the _Kamiyumi_. Krad lifted his bow, and took aim at Daisuke's left cheek, quickly firing an arrow. The arrow did scratch Daisuke's cheek, but made no contact with Mio. As blood started to flow, blood appeared on Mio's left cheek. "I was right." Krad said.

Dark twitched. "What the hell are you doing, Hikari!?" He screamed at Krad, pissed that Krad had hurt Daisuke, experiment or not. "You just hurt Daisuke-Kun!" Krad looked at Dark, mentally rolling his eyes at the teen's stupidity, "Look at Mio's left cheek, dumbass." Dark did so, and noticed that Daisuke and Mio had identical injuries.

The three looked at each other for a brief moment, silently coming up with a plan. Daisuke continued to stand still, the blood still dripping down his cheek. Mio kept her guard up, knowing that the group was up to something.

After what felt like years, Satoshi put the three's plan into action. "_Kouraseru_!" Water and wind blew around the five, freezing the distance between Mio and Daisuke. As the spell ended, ice wires glistened in the evening sun. "Shimatta!!!" Mio shouted, irritated. Dark ran up to the wires, sword still in its sheath, and shattered the frozen wires, causing both Mio and Daisuke to fall over. As Daisuke fell, Krad ran over to catch the redhead. Dark joined the blond, helping to lay the redhead on the ground, and stood over him protectively. Krad walked to Satoshi, and prepared to fight Mio.

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, and saw violet eyes looking back. "Dark... -Sempai?" Daisuke asked, weakly. "Yeah. You okay, Daisuke-Kun?" The Megami nodded, looking around and taking in his surroundings. He sat up a bit, and pressed his lips against Dark's. The _Megamiken_ reacted, and Dark unsheathed it. He walked over to the girl, his eyes narrowing.

Dark aimed the sword at Mio's heart. She gritted her teeth, with a worried expression on her face. To her surprise, Dark re-sheathed the sword.

"Why didn't you kill me? If you did, then you wouldn't have to worry about me ruining your lives again!" She shouted. Dark looked at her, "You're already defeated. You know that there's no way that you could defeat any of us."

Daisuke, who had managed to make his way over without them noticing, offered a hand to help Mio up. She looked away from him. "I've put you through hell. How can you forgive me?" Daisuke thought about the answer. "I don't forgive you, but you're still a human being, and everyone deserves some respect." Mio was surprised at the profound statement. She took his hand, and got up. Pulled out her cell phone, she dialed a number. Her face was cool and confident.

"It's me… yes… I'm giving up my position. I, Mio Hio, surrender my powers as a Megami and Megami Tenryoushi… No, I won't be returning. Ja." She hung up.

"Daisuke, Black Protector, I've put you two through a lot of pain, and for that... I'm sorry." Mio said, her eyes welling up with tears. The two listened. "I will make all of this up to you, someday."

"But, how?" Daisuke said. "You just gave up your powers." Mio smiled at the younger boy. "While I still had my powers, I had a precognition. Both of you will require my services, soon. To repent for all I've done, I will owe you two a favor."

* * *

"Class, we will be having two of our students leaving after today: Hane-Chan will have ended her weeklong stay, and Hio-Chan will be transferring."

* * *

After school, the ten students went to Daisuke's house to have a small farewell party. Emiko didn't mind the usual six, but she was uncertain about Mio and the Hane siblings.

"Don't worry, Mom," Daisuke reassured her, "They won't do anything to threaten me!" Kosuke was trying to keep Emiko from casting spell on the four, in order to reveal their true identities.

Overall, it was a fun party that lasted until about nine o'clock, because the four girls had to pack their stuff, and leave the next day.

"Minna, it was a lot of fun to get to know you all." Hiruma said. "I know that we'll all meet again. It always happens." Yoru smiled serenely. "It's a bond that we'll have forever, the time we've had together." Riri said. The siblings passed hugs around, and walked off to their house.

The Harada twins began to leave for their house, but Risa wanted to stay and talk to Dark. Riku ended up dragging her away, kicking and screaming.

However, Mio had stayed a little while longer. She seemed hesitant, which put the rest of the group on their guard. "Kami, White Protector, I'm sincerely sorry for all that I've done. But, I will warn you now, something, no… someone will be trying to ruin your partnership." Satoshi and Krad looked at each other, confused.

"And, Megami, Black Protector, I'm also sorry for what I've done to you two. I tried to break you two apart to prevent any pain, but I failed. There will be many obstacles in your way, but I know that you will overcome them." Mio smiled.

"Ja!"

* * *

It had been a month since the girls had left Azumano. It was the start of November, and it was definitely a lot colder than before. Despite the fact that Tenryoushi had been attacking them for the last month, Daisuke was still unsure about asking Dark about his kiss with Risa. Satoshi was always trying to tell him something about it, but he was interrupted every time (which irritated him to no end). Daisuke was even tempted to ask Krad, but he never got a chance to, since fangirls almost always surrounded him after-school, mostly because the archery team was getting ready for competitions. 

Thus, Daisuke had no choice: He would have to build up his courage, and ask the man himself. And he'd do it with no hesitaton, only courage.

* * *

"Ano… Dark-Sempai?" Daisuke asked, his voice a little shaky.

… Yep. Real courage.

"What is it, Daisuke-Kun?" Dark said, a little upset. Daisuke flinched at the tone.

"Uh, well… we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Dark replied sharply.

Again, Daisuke flinched.

* * *

The two stood against a side wall, Daisuke against it, and Dark in front of him. Daisuke avoided eye contact, staring at the ground, while Dark looked at the younger boy, a cold glare in his eyes. After standing in silence for about two minutes, Dark took the initiative. "What did you want to talk about?"

Daisuke remembered that he was the one who wanted to talk to him first, and tried to think of something to say. "I've… I… I've lost my trust in you." Daisuke said, quietly. Dark gave him an angered look. Without realizing it, Dark had grabbed Daisuke's wrists, and thrust them against the wall, holding them in place. Daisuke finally looked directly at Dark, cowering in fear.

"You don't trust me?!" He nearly shouted. "Is it because I kissed Risa-Chan? Well, that kiss doesn't count. However, to gain back your trust…" Dark's eyes warmed, and his voice softened. He slowly leaned forward, giving the boy the chance to turn away, placing his lips on Daisuke's.

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock and bliss, then closed as he deepened the kiss. He hadn't been expecting this, but he wanted it… He didn't know why, but he wanted Dark to kiss him so much…

However, a blue-haired boy stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tree, where he had been silently watching the two teens' interactions. Unfortunately, he stepped on a twig, and it snapped in two, causing the couple he had been watching to break apart. Their heads whipped around to see...

Nothing.

* * *

A/N: Yes! They finally got to kiss for real!! Shounen-Ai! Shounen-Ai!! 

**Sumire- A reminder that a clarification of the chapters (starting at chapter 10) is at LVT's homepage. **

LVT- Yep!! Come and visit! Anonymous comments are allowed!!!

**Sumire- And, to make things really good, LVT already has a lot of the next chapters written!!!!!!**

LVT- Just send them to the beta, and life's good…

LVT out to celebrate her sweet sixteen!!! Reviewers get some cake!!!!!!!


	13. The Arrow

A/N: We have finished the Mio Hio Arc!!

**Mire- We are now starting the "Ai" part!**

LVT- Why is it called "Ai", you ask?

**Mire- Because everyone is falling in love with each other!!**

LVT- But many people also realize more about themselves, and how they feel about others!

**Mire- After this, the next arc will be called "Rakuen"!**

LVT- But, we're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?

Disclaimer: I don't own (blank) , but I own (blank). (Fill in the blanks)

Ore no Megami

Chapter 13: The Arrow

Something was wrong with Satoshi. He himself didn't know what it was, but there were times when he just didn't feel like himself. Ever since Mio Hio had left, something, or someone was trying to gain control of his body. No, wait… it was during the time when Mio was around… especially when she wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck that one day in the classroom.

It was very peculiar. He felt so furious when Dark had kissed Daisuke, and that someone had tried to take over him to kill Dark, but then again, he didn't feel like himself. Nothing like this had happened until he came to Azumano. Now that he was there though…

* * *

Daisuke sat at his desk in a daze. Dark had kissed him. Dark, his Protector, his friend, and someone of his own gender, had kissed him! And Daisuke had let him! Naturally, the boy was overwhelmed. What was Dark to him? Daisuke didn't know what to do. Daisuke had stated, when he first acknowledged Dark as his Protector that he wouldn't stop Dark from kissing him... and he didn't stop him. 

"Hello? Earth to Niwa-Kun?" Daisuke blinked, and looked up. Riku stood in front of his desk, staring down at him, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, Riku-San. Sorry."

"What's wrong? Are you tired?"

"No, just thinking about stuff."

"Oh. I was a little concerned. You were acting like Risa. Ever since Dark kissed her a month ago, she's been off dazing like you just were." (A/N: Satoshi told her.)

Daisuke just gave a quiet laugh, sighed, and refocused. "Well, class will be starting soon. We don't want to get in trouble, right?" "Yeah, you're right, Niwa-Kun." Riku smiled, momentarily setting her worries aside.

* * *

After school, Satoshi and Krad walked back to their apartment complex. Nodding a good-bye to his Protector, Satoshi went into his room. Dropping his school bag on the floor, he proceeded to sit in front of the computer. After Mio gave the hint to who Otokosuke was, Satoshi had been researching more about Kami and Megami, but not getting much results, other than information on Amaterasu and Susanoo, and stuff on a series call "Aa! Megami-Sama". 

… Yeah, not exactly what he was searching for.

As much as he tried to ignore it, there was a painful pulsing in the back of his head, as if someone was trying to break out.

"No… you won't… I won't let you…"

'_Just give in._'

With those three words, Satoshi closed his eyes, and fell asleep on his computer table.

* * *

Something has been bugging Daisuke for the past few days-- err, nights. In his dreams, there was a woman the resembled him greatly. She wore a sleeveless, violet-colored Chinese-style dress. She also had a set of red wings on her right shoulder, just like Daisuke's. She wore stylish, black boots on her feet that went all the way up to her knees. She also had dangle-earrings, and at the end of them were a set of red wings. Her arms were outstretched, and her face gave the appearance that she was shouting something at him, but what? A warning? 

No matter how hard Daisuke tried, he couldn't hear what the woman was trying to say. He was always left with no answers. It was probably not the best thing to ponder about on the way to school.

"Daisuke-Kun!!" He heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Huh?"

Daisuke turned around, only to be pushed against a wall. Dark had, for whatever reason, tackled him. "What the--"

"Oops! Sorry, Daisuke-Kun! I meant to grab you, not push you." Dark said apologetically. Noticing his hands were still on the shorter boy's shoulders, he quickly released them.

"Yeah, thanks for warning me…" Daisuke grumbled, a small smile unconsciously appearing on his face without him noticing.

* * *

Satoshi looked up at the door as Daisuke came into the room with the Harada sisters. He glared at the girls, but gave a somewhat kinder look to Daisuke. Daisuke took his seat in front of Satoshi, and turned around to talk to the Kami. 

"_Ohayo_, Satoshi-Kun." "_Ohayo_. How are you?" "Me? I'm fine, aside from the fact that Dark-Sempai pushed me against a wall this morning." Satoshi frowned at the statement, a dark look coming over his face, lingering too briefly for Daisuke to catch it. "Dark pushed you against a wall?" He questioned the redhead. "What happened after that?"

"Huh? Nothing… He didn't mean to push me into the wall. It was completely on accident." Daisuke cocked his head in a cute manner. Watching him, Satoshi couldn't help smiling, relieved. Daisuke smiled back. The teacher came into the room, and he turned back to face the front of the classroom once more.

* * *

As usual, the six had lunch, and, as usual, they were outside. However, the weather was cooling little by little. Soon, they would have to eat lunch in the cafeteria everyday until spring. 

Usually, Risa would sit next to Dark. However, he was sitting next to Daisuke, and Riku was on the other side of him. Risa instantly became infuriated (A/N: 'Cause 'angry' wouldn't be a good enough word for Risa!).

"Riku! How dare you take my spot next to Dark-Sempai! Please, move!!" She said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Look, Risa, I didn't sit here because I wanted to. I was sitting here, and then Dark-Sempai and Niwa-Kun sat here. They sat here on their own free will." Riku snapped back at her younger twin sister. Risa had no choice but to pout, and she sat next to Riku.

Satoshi sat next to Daisuke, with Krad next to him. Satoshi looked at Daisuke for a second, and noticed a grain of rice on his cheek.

"Don't move." He whispered quietly to Daisuke. Daisuke, somewhat obeying what Satoshi said, moved his red eyes, only to catch Satoshi bringing his lips to his cheek, licking off the rice. Daisuke blushed, Dark glared, the twins gasped, and Krad merely looked at the sight, blinking.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Dark shouted angrily at Satoshi. "Was there something wrong with me removing a grain of rice on his cheek?" Satoshi replied back, not really caring about what the others thought, or about the act itself. "You could have used your fingers!!" Dark exclaimed.

Risa silently watched Dark yell and rant at an unconcerned Satoshi, her eyes wide. She kind of liked what had happened. Since it was Daisuke that it had happened to, it meant that she still had a chance to claim Dark. Riku, however, fainted. Two… boys…

It was a bit of a shock.

* * *

After stopping at the Harada sisters' house, Satoshi grasped Daisuke's hand. Daisuke, shocked by the gesture, blushed. Dark glared steadily at the blue-haired boy. Although Satoshi was the Kami, things were going too far. 

A few minutes later, the four arrived at Daisuke's house. Daisuke tried to let go of Satoshi's hand, but the other boy wouldn't release his tight grip.

Instead of going away from Satoshi, Satoshi pulled Daisuke in. Their lips met.

Dark's eyes widened, fury rushing into gleaming as he called With to him, intent on causing the Kami as much harm as possible. Krad quickly stepped to stand in front of Dark, as if separating him from Daisuke. "Get out of my way." Dark snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Whatever Satoshi-Sama wants to do, I support his decision. No one will interfere." Krad stated.

Satoshi broke away, and Daisuke, shocked and confused, could only blush like crazy. "Daisuke," Satoshi said, as if unfazed by what he had done. "Please go out with me."

"EH!!??" Daisuke shouted. Some one had just asked him out! It was the first time, but still… it was coming from one of his friends. This wasn't... "I'm sorry, Satoshi-Kun, but I don't feel that way about you…"

"We are Kami and Megami. We are fated to be together." Satoshi stated. "We have to follow that fate." Daisuke thought about that, and smiled, shaking his head. "No. I'm really sorry, but I don't like you that way…"

Dark pushed Krad out of his way, and he got between Satoshi and Daisuke, glaring at Satoshi. "Wait, you just want to go out with Daisuke-Kun just because you two have powers? That's not how things should be. Daisuke-Kun should be with who he wants to be with."

Satoshi glared at him, his eyes flashing in an insane rage. "Do you think that it's you?" Dark froze. He had always known that something was up since he met Daisuke. He was always so pissed when something happened to his Megami. When Mio Hio was all over him, he was pissed. When Satoshi kissed Daisuke on the cheek, he was pissed. Now, he was beyond pissed. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep getting pissed when things happen to Daisuke-Kun? I do like Daisuke-Kun, but I don't love him… right?'

Satoshi smiled. "I thought not. Krad." Satoshi gave Krad a signal. Krad summoned his bow, and kissed Satoshi. An arrow appeared in his hands, and swiveled around to aim at Dark. He pulled the string back. Dark's eyes widened, his body refusing to move. He released his hold, letting the arrow fly.

It entered Dark, but didn't come out, dissolving completely.

Dark's eyes flashed with shock and realization before closing, his body slowly collapsing to the ground.

'Daisuke... I...'

"DARK!"

* * *

A/N: …I just killed Dark… 

**Mire- Way to go. You're so going to get flamed.**

LVT- You don't think I know that? It's important that Dark was killed.

If you people do want to flame me, okay, I'm cool with it. But…um…keep reading, okay? Things will get better…I hope…


	14. The Resurrection

A/N: O.o I killed Dark. Don't flame me! Sure, I'm a pyromaniac, but I still have a life to live!!

**Mire- Weren't you flamed? **

LVT- Yeah…But I'm cool with it! Oh, and I love my beta to death!!!!!!!!!! She really made this chapter badass!!

Disclaimer: I own the story. It's an original idea. However, the cast is not mine. They belong to a manga-ka that lives in Japan, who also created _Rizelmine_ and _Lagoon Engine_.

Ore no Megami

Chapter 14: The Resurrection

_(Recap from Chapter 13)_

_Krad summoned his bow, and kissed Satoshi. An arrow appeared in his hands, and swiveled around to aim at Dark. He pulled the string back. Dark's eyes widened, his body refusing to move. He released his hold, letting the arrow fly._

_It entered Dark, but didn't come out, dissolving completely._

_Dark's eyes flashed with shock and realization before closing, his body slowly collapsing to the ground._

_'Daisuke... I...'_

_"DARK!"_

* * *

Satoshi placed two fingers along the side of Dark's cold neck. No pulse, as expected. "It was his own fault for getting in the way," he told Daisuke, who stood frozen, horrorstruck. "No… no…" Daisuke was in shock. Who could have thought that a single arrow would have been enough to actually kill a Protector? He slowly walked up to the corpse of his Protector, what seemed like ice flowing through his veins. He kneeled down and reached out an arm, as if to touch Dark's shoulder, to wake him up. As if he were simply sleeping. 

"Satoshi-Sama, may I suggest that we leave before we are arrested?"

Daisuke couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his heart against his chest. Every beat was painful.

"Yes. Let's go."

With a blink of an eye, Satoshi and Krad were gone, leaving a traumatized Daisuke and a dead Dark. Daisuke, by then, had cradled Dark protectively in his arms, staring ahead, completely still.

"Daisuke! What's wrong?" Emiko and Kosuke opened their door, seeing their son, whose form slightly concealed Dark's corpse. He turned to look at them, a single tear falling from his blank eyes. As the two got a little closer, they could clearly see Dark, lying in his Megami's arms, dead. Emiko covered her mouth in shock, and Kosuke looked away.

"He… was killed…" Daisuke said, a faraway look in his eyes, seeing the arrow go through Dark's chest over and over again, slowly driving him insane. "... And it's all my fault!" His voice was choked, and more tears fell to the floor. He kept talking, but was only slightly aware of what he was saying. "Because I refused to go with Satoshi-Kun, he had Dark-Sempai killed!"

"Don't worry, Daisuke," Kosuke told his son, who just stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Since you're the Megami, you have the power to resurrect the dead." Emiko emitted a sigh of relief. "Oh! I forgot about that!" She exclaimed. "There's still hope, Dai-Chan!"

Kosuke walked over to the body, pried him from Daisuke's slack fingers, and placed the limp teen on his back. "Come on, you two, before the neighbors get suspicious."

* * *

About five minutes later, Dark was lying in the center of a circle. Daisuke was robed in traditional Japanese clothing. For some reason, Emiko was as well. 

"Since the Resurrection ceremony is extremely difficult, I'll lend a little of my powers." "But, Mom, I thought you lost your powers!" "Well, when the Megami has a child, she loses most of her powers. I didn't lose it all. However, we still have a problem. We need two Protectors for the two Megami…"

"That's what I'm here for." A new voice stated.

"Father!"

"Grandfather!"

"How have you been, Daisuke? You've grown a little." Daiki walked down the spiraling staircase, where he met his family. "Kosuke, stand behind Emiko. I'll stand behind Daisuke."

When the two former Protectors were in place, Emiko shouted, "_Shoogai_!" The spell activated a barrier around the circle. Daisuke and Emiko were on the inside, while Kosuke and Daiki waited outside of it.

"If we were performing Resurrection on street, we'd be vulnerable to the Tenryoushi, which is why the Protectors are needed. Now, let's begin. Focus all of your powers into your hands." Emiko lead Daisuke through the process. When they got to the last step, Emiko finally joined in. "Remember, Daisuke, your feelings could either bring him back or leave him in this state. Put all of your emotion into the magic. Remember, I'm just an extra source." Daisuke looked into himself, searching for something he knew was there. A feeling, a strong emotion. He didn't know exactly what it was, but it existed... and if it could bring Dark back...

With that, Daisuke and Emiko both let out beams of red light from their hands.

* * *

"What do you think the Megami will do?" "He has no choice. Right now, he's performing Resurrection on Dark. If he decides to go with him again, give me an arrow, and I'll make sure that he'll stay dead." 

Satoshi kneeled on the floor of his room, in the center of an intricate, magical circle that shone blue. Krad stood by the window, watching out for any passersby that might get suspicious. He was slightly regretting his actions, something that he didn't want to tell Satoshi. Krad didn't know why, but if he had to aim his bow at the Protector again, he didn't think he would be able to shoot it.

"You're going to let him be Resurrected? I thought that you wanted him dead." "I did," Satoshi grumbled, "because I thought that Daisuke didn't know Resurrection. Since he does, we'll just consider it to be a scare tactic."

Satoshi closed his eyes, and concentrated. When he re-opened them, they were completely blank, as if iced over. 'Having a forced precognition, I guess.' Krad thought to himself. During this time, Satoshi would be extremely vulnerable to the Tenryoushi, since he had no contact to the outside in a dream state. "Dark will go to the hospital, and there, Daisuke will make his decision." Satoshi said, monotonously. Krad shivered. Something was wrong with his Satoshi, and he didn't like it one bit.

'Why is he like this? Why is he going to such lengths...?'

* * *

Emiko's breathing had gotten heavier. She was fading fast. Fortunately, the spell was almost over. She might be lucky, for once… 

"Kaa-san! Are you alright?" "Don't worry about me, Daisuke. Focus on bringing Dark-Kun back." Daisuke obeyed, and thought hard about Dark and the strange emotion. 'What is Dark-Sempai to me? He's always been a good friend. When we first met, there was that strange... chemistry that happened. I think that it was the Megami and Protector blood reacting to each other. And our kiss… However… maybe…'

"He-ey! What's goin' o-n?" came a female voice with a distinct accent. Daisuke broke concentration, and looked at the top of the staircase. "Hio-San!" Mio was dressed in a different outfit. It was all white, but she still had her crown. "Daisuke! What are you doin'? Resurrection on your Protector?" She jumped down to meet the group. However, despite what Emiko thought she knew from the party about a month ago, she could sense a certain wave coming off the girl.

"Kosuke, careful! That girl is a Tenryoushi!" Emiko yelled at her husband. "No, Mom! She gave it up!"

"Yeah! Totally! Being a Tenryoushi was soo not for me! Besides, I owe Daisuke a favor."

"A favor? What does she mean, Dai-Chan?"

"Well, Dark and I fought her a long time ago, but when we got her, she surrendered, and gave us a vow for one favor."

"It's true, Niwa-San!"

"Emiko, Kosuke, this girl is telling the truth." Daiki told to his daughter and son-in-law. Mio nodded, "Nice to know someone trusts me! Thank you!" She smiled, but then became deathly serious. In fact, she even dropped her accent. "Now, Daisuke, do you know what is required for Resurrection? In exchange for the Resurrection of someone…"

"Stop! Don't tell him!" Emiko tried to interrupt. He wasn't to know...!

"Your mother was going to sacrifice herself for the sake of Dark."

* * *

Risa stared into space. She saw two boys kiss. Well, although it was only on the cheek, a kiss is a kiss. 

"… That was actually really awesome…."

Riku looked over at her younger sister. "What was awesome?"

"That kiss from lunch…"

"Risa, you scare me."

Riku, however, also thought that the kiss was pretty interesting… She had fainted from the excitement.

'What's wrong with me…Two boys kissing is not normal…'

* * *

"Mom! Why would you do that?" Daisuke yelled at Emiko. He was outraged. 

"I'm sorry, Dai-Chan. I never meant for you to know. Resurrection requires a great amount of heavenly energy. In fact, my own mother died helping me do Resurrection on Kosuke." She smiled sadly at her son. "I didn't want you to feel the same pain I did, knowing that she was going to die. I thought that if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't have to suffer as much."

"But if you didn't tell me, then I would have been more hurt!" Daisuke yelled back. "Losing my mom, without me knowing why you died, and learning later! If you did die, I would never forgive you. I don't think that Dark would either."

"But, no matter what, a sacrifice is needed, whoever it may be." Emiko rebelled stubbornly.

"You have a sacrifice." All eyes laid on Mio. "I'll become the sacrifice. It'll be my way to pay both you and Dark back."

"Hio-San! You can't do that!"

"If I returned home, I'd be killed on the spot, anyways. I might as well die helping someone else."

"But-" Mio placed her finger on Daisuke's lips.

"Don't worry about me, Daisuke. You should be more concerned for your Protector." She brought her head close to his ear. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" she said in a whisper, so quiet that only those two could hear. Daisuke's breath hitched in his throat. 'Do I... really...? Every time I see him, every time I'm near him... I never wanted to be away from him, now that I think about it. Not for a second...' Daisuke nodded, his eyes shining with emotion.

"I thought so." Mio smiled. Daisuke was ready to cry.

"So, where should I stand?"

* * *

"I think he's waking up!" "Get the people that brought him in here. I think that they should know." 

'Voices? I don't know whose they are? Where am I? The hospital?' The patient opened his eyes, only to look up and see a blur of red. "You're awake!" shouted the red blur. "Huh? Awake?" The patient mumbled. His vision cleared and, at last, he could see the face of a young, teenage boy with red hair and matching eyes. "Daisuke-Kun? What?"

"Oh, thank God you're alive, Dark-Sempai!" Daisuke leaped into the older boy's arms, temporarily leaving him breathless. "Dai-Chan, remember that Dark-Kun is still weak. He doesn't need to stay in here any longer that he has to." Emiko told her son, amused. "Hai! I'm going to go get beverages for everyone! What do you guys want?" Daisuke took down everyone's orders, and ran out the door. Dark stared after him, a unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Dark-Kun, it's good to know that you're among the living."

"Thanks, Niwa-San."

"Please, just call me Kosuke."

"And you can use 'Emiko' with me."

"Okay, Kosuke-San, Emiko-San."

"Dark-Kun," Kosuke looked at the violet-haired boy, "I hope you wouldn't mind explaining what happened before you woke up here. We would like to know what happened."

* * *

Daisuke was so happy. The light that went away when Dark was killed had come back, and his eyes shined brilliantly. As he ran to the lobby of the hospital, he ran down a flight of stairs, not being able to wait for an elevator. He wanted to see Dark again as soon as possible! 'Maybe, I'll tell him my feelings. And, when the High Kami gives up on me, maybe… although it could be weird! Perhaps we'll just live together!' 

When he got to the vending machines, he put the coins into the slot, jerking in surprise when he heard a familiar voice behind him say his name.

"Oh! Hi, Satoshi-Kun." Daisuke said reluctantly, not knowing how to react. The blue haired boy laughed. "Geez, just call me Satoshi, Daisuke, since we have so much in common." Satoshi tried to corner the boy. Scarlet and azure looked at each other for a few seconds, before the azure one spoke again.

"Dark has been Resurrected, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Daisuke, this is not going to be easy thing for you to do, but it is for the best."

Daisuke looked confusedly at the other boy, his grudge temporarily forgotten. "What do you mean, Satoshi-Kun?"

"If you go back to Dark..." His tone was threatening, maddened. Daisuke noticed this, and paid the boy full attention, fear coursing through his veins.

* * *

Dark was lying back on the hospital bed. Emiko and Kosuke had left to look for their son, leaving him alone to think about things. Just when he was about to turn over and try to sleep, Daisuke walked through the door. 

"Kosuke-San and Emiko-San went to go look for you. Where's the juice?" Daisuke stared blankly at Dark. Dark looked at him again more closely. "Daisuke-Kun? What's wrong?" He started to sit up, worried for the other boy. His limbs felt like lead, and he found that he couldn't lift them.

"Dark-Sempai, I'm going to go somewhere. Don't bother looking for me. I'll return when I'm good and ready." Daisuke said. He started walking towards Dark, who, for a brief instant, felt fear. Daisuke wasn't himself.

"Daisuke-Kun?"

"If you try to look for me, you could die again, and I won't be able to Resurrect you." Finally, Dark could hear the underlying fear and grief in Daisuke voice. Once again, Dark tried to sit up, and finally succeeded.

"Daisuke-Kun, this isn't right. What's wrong?" He shook his head, looking at Daisuke intently. Tears began to form in Daisuke's eyes as he continued to make his way to Dark's bed. "Hey! Don't cry, Dai-"

Dark was interrupted as Daisuke leant down, placing his lips over Dark's. The kiss was brief, yet passionate. It held a promise. Dark, stunned, couldn't respond. For some reason, as Daisuke moved away, Dark wanted the moment to last longer, even if just for a single second.

"Dark-Sempai, I love you," Daisuke whispered desperately, leaning his forehead against Dark's. The Megami's lips quivered, and a tear fell onto their suddenly entwined hands. "But to save your life, I'm going to Satoshi-Kun. Please... Please forgive me." Daisuke ripped himself away from Dark. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave. He had to leave. He had to keep Dark safe. He would do whatever it took... Because he loved his Protector...

Yet, every step he took until he was out of the silent room was like a knife to the chest. Walking away from his love was like death itself, but if that was what it took to protect his darkness...

So be it.

Dark sat in his hospital bed, his mouth open, his mind blissfully blank. Daisuke, his Daisuke, had said those three words that he had longed to hear so much. His hand slowly lifted from his lap, still tingling from Daisuke's touch, to his lips. He stared at Daisuke's stiff back. Daisuke had said those words, but had left him... to protect him? What the hell?! Dark was the Protector! It wasn't supposed to be like this...

It wasn't supposed to be like this...!

Dark quickly got up from the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He got to his feet, light-headed but determined. Stumbling a little, Dark walked in back of Daisuke, and found himself grabbing the boy's hand. His Megami stopped and turned around. His eyes, once again, were dead to the world. Dead to Dark. Daisuke stared up at Dark, slowly removing his hand from the teen's loose grip.

"Please, Dark," Daisuke whispered once more. His eyes only showed lingering grief, and even that was slowly fading as he tried to prepare himself for a future without Dark. The teen in question tried to move closer, whether to hug him or kiss him, Daisuke wasn't sure. The Megami backed up a couple of steps, closing his eyes and turned his head away.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Dark stood in shock as Daisuke opened the door and walked out without a backward glimpse. Dark heard the unspoken goodbye, and crumpled to the ground, his legs unable to support him anymore. A hand lifted to his mouth, his beautiful amethyst eyes becoming clouded with despair.

'Kami, why? Why are you allowing this to happen to us?' Dry sobs wracked Dark's slight frame, as his mind slowly processed what was happening. He opened his mouth to scream. At what, he didn't know. At Daisuke, for leaving him so suddenly? At Kami, for being so unfair? Or, perhaps, at himself, for letting Daisuke go without saying anything?

'Daisuke-Kun, I love you too. And...I wish I was still dead. Anything would be better than this!'

* * *

A/N: … 

**Mire- …**


	15. The Broken Megami

_**NOTE: This chapter has been reposted due to personal reasons.**_

A/N: Okay! Here we go, again!! Daisuke is abandoning his feelings for Dark, and is going to Satoshi! OMG, OMG!! Did I seriously write that?

**Mire- Yes, you did.**

LVT- Oh, well. And, the rating is boosted, for those of you who failed to notice. You'll see why later.

I also want to thank my beta, as usual. She gave me ideas for the title, and helped me out soooooo much (like with the rape)!

In this chapter, you'll be re-introduced to three more Megami. While they are in another of my would-be stories (That will never be posted), I felt like throwing them into this one.

**Mire- They are strictly homophobic. They're stupid. And, most of your readers met them.**

LVT- Mire, be nice…Riri, Day, and Night are my own characters.

BTW, I don't think I've even mentioned this, but if I use Japanese words, it's usually common phrases (like Ja ne), or I have clues around the word (for example, Kesu means extinguish).

Disclaimer: Story, Riri, Day, and Night are mine. Anyone else in this story belong to someone who lives in Japan.

Ore no Megami

Chapter 15: The Broken Megami

"Oh, great High Kami. We seek Your guidance."

Three Kami Tenryoushi kneeled before a silent, orange flame. The flame itself seemed to sigh before turning a dull red, and the visual of a young Megami appeared in it. "I'm sorry, but I'm in the place of the High Kami."

"Ah! His Wife, the High Megami! Your guidance is equally capable." The High Megami had shoulder-length brunette hair, and large, expressive brown eyes. "We seek an answer involving the Megami and Kami that reside on Earth." She blinked. "Um… I assume that you're talking about Onnako, the Megami, and Otokosuke, the Kami?" They nodded. "Yes, Megami-Dono."

"Their blood flows freely through the body of two young boys: Onnako resides in Niwa Daisuke, and Otokosuke is in Hiwatari Satoshi. They both have found their Protectors, so be cautious. If I remember correctly, your mission is to bring them to me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, I look forward to a successful mission, then. Ja ne!" she said merrily, but nonetheless powerfully, and they knew that if they were to fail, they would be in for a world of pain.

A slightly younger woman shut off the screen. She had white hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, a couple stray strands loose, barely brushing her shoulders. Her eyes were rather large, and a very pale gray. Her outfit was a white, Sweet Lolita dress and white, knee-high socks, complimented with very high platform-heels. Her make-up was white, including her lipstick. On her right cheek, she bore a white wing. "Riri-Sama, are you sure that you wish to see the two?"

"Of course, Day-San. They are just like us, only residing on Earth."

"But they're both boys, Riri-Sama." said another woman. While she had the same hairstyle and make-up as Day, the similarities ended there. She wore a matching outfit in black, only, instead of white socks, she wore black fishnet tights. Her make-up was black-based: Basically, a Gothic Lolita. Like Day, she had a wing on her left cheek, only it was black instead of white.

"Night! It's my turn to serve the High Megami today!"

"Now, now, neechan, I didn't say that I wanted to work, did I? I was just stating a fact. Riri-Sama, if the Kami and Megami inside those two boys are effective in their blood, then we could have forbidden contact. No Kami and Megami can be together until married!!"

"I understand your dilemma, Night-San. Since they are away from home, the rules might be broken."

"What do you plan to do, Riri-Sama?" Day questioned her. Riri closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened them again, they were completely serious, and showed slight sadness as she took a deep breath.

"I hereby revoke the Contact-Marriage Law of the Kami and Megami in Rakuen."

* * *

After leaving Dark alone in the hospital, Daisuke tried to rebuild his friendly relationship with Satoshi. However, in the taxi, Satoshi kept silent, as did Krad. Daisuke, realizing that his attempts at conversation weren't being returned, decided to be silent, too. 

Mere minutes later, the three arrived at the familiar apartment complex. Krad got out first, and kept his door open for the other two boys to come out. Satoshi went ahead to the door, but as Daisuke climbed out of the car, Krad made sure Satoshi wasn't looking, bowed, and apologetically whispered, "I'm sincerely sorry for my actions. I never meant to cause any harm to any of our allies, but my first priority is to obey Satoshi-Sama." Daisuke glanced at the blond teen, who looked straight ahead again, and merely said in an equally silent voice, "Apology accepted."

The three stopped in front of Satoshi's apartment. "Krad, grab your bow and arrows, and watch the door for any intruders." Krad obeyed, and stood in front. Satoshi signaled to Daisuke to follow him inside.

The room wasn't much. Sure, there was a computer, but that was probably the most expensive thing in the house. Daisuke looked at his new surroundings. He might as well get used to this place, as he was sure that he wasn't going to see Dark for a long, long time.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some tea." Daisuke sat on the bed, staring at the covers. They had icy blue sheets on it, cool and crisp. A few minutes later, Satoshi quietly stepped into the room with two cups of tea. "All I had was green tea. I hope you don't mind." "Oh, no! It's okay. Thank you." To Daisuke's surprise, Satoshi smiled.

"I need to check something on my computer real quick. I'm sorry, but I'm not really used to having company." Satoshi sat in front of the screen, blocking Daisuke from seeing it. Not really caring, knowing that what he wanted to see was probably not Daisuke's business, he took a sip of the tea. It tasted like green tea, as Satoshi had said, but there was a strange underlining flavor that he couldn't describe. The tea was also pretty hot, and he somewhat scalded his tongue. The boy winced, and a yelp escaped from his mouth.

"Too hot?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah…" Daisuke whimpered. "I'll get you some milk." A few seconds passed before Satoshi came back with the carton. He poured a little milk into the tea. "If it's still too hot, I'll leave the milk here." "Thank you, Satoshi-Kun." Daisuke smiled.

Satoshi went back to his work. He stopped at something. Daisuke continued to sip the tea. For some reason, it felt like his body was slowing down to a stop. Alarms sounded in his head, but he ignored them.

When he put his mug of tea down, Satoshi turned and walked over to Daisuke. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, it feels like I could take a nap right now. This is really good tea! I feel so relaxed."

"That's good," Satoshi said somewhat darkly, but Daisuke didn't notice, "Because we haven't done much yet."

Before he could blink, Daisuke was pinned under Satoshi. "What-" was the only word he could get out before Satoshi kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke wanted to push Satoshi off, to do something, but his hands wouldn't move. His entire body was numb, and didn't respond to his desperate commands. He started to panic as Satoshi's hands reached down to the bottom of Daisuke's shirt, and started to lift it up. When he parted to finish taking off Daisuke's shirt, Daisuke tried to talk some sense into him. Trying with his quickly fading strength to yell, all that came out was a barely audible whisper.

"Why are you doing this, Satoshi-Kun? We'll both lose our powers."

"_Mugon_," was Satoshi's response. Daisuke tried to talk back, but his voice was by then completely silenced. "Daisuke," Satoshi told the now mute boy. His voice was mocking, and so unlike the Satoshi Daisuke knew. "The High Megami just repealed the Contact-Marriage Law. I can make you be my Megami, and we'll still have our powers. The spell I used is a silencing spell, and I placed a magic powder in your tea. I'm sorry, but you will be my Megami."

Daisuke felt the rest of the strength leave his body, and his protests died with it. Satoshi's hands greedily roamed over Daisuke's chest, his mouth still locked with Daisuke's. It seemed like forever until Satoshi's hands rested on his pants, slowly removing them. He made quick work of them, and threw them in the corner of the room, his eyes swiveling to rest on the only piece of clothing left. He removed Daisuke's underwear, red boxers soon meeting the same fate as the pants. A frustrated growl escaped Satoshi's lips, and Daisuke mentally smirked, knowing it was because he was completely unresponsive to Satoshi's advances. Whether it was because of the drug or because of Satoshi himself was a mystery, but it served its purpose nonetheless.

During Daisuke's musings, he failed to notice Satoshi slip out of the bed to undress himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Satoshi climb back on top of him, completely naked and, Daisuke saw with horror, erect. He knew vaguely what would come next, and he braced himself for the pain. Satoshi, not bothering to prepare the boy first, positioned himself above Daisuke's entrance, pre cum leaking out. Daisuke closed his eyes, and his breathing became labored as Satoshi pushed past layers of tight muscle. Deeper and deeper, until he had fully sheathed himself in Daisuke.

It felt as if Daisuke were being torn apart from the inside. It was a burning, excruciating pain, and Daisuke's sight became blurry, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Satoshi continued to slam into him for another few minutes, moaning continuously, before thrusting one last time. He came deep inside Daisuke, and, satisfied, pulled his softened cock out. Daisuke's eyes were tightly shut, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Satoshi slid out of the bed, emotionless once again, not even bothering to get dressed in the clothes he was wearing before. Instead, he went to the dresser that Daisuke hadn't even noticed was there, got out different clothes, and quickly dressed again. He walked out the door without a second glance, not even bothering to shut it.

Daisuke curled up under the covers, shaking.

'Dark...'

* * *

Dark had gotten off of the floor a while ago, and sat in his hospital bed again. He thought about everything. He hadn't realized it, but Daisuke was his life. Even though they were both boys, he had powerful feelings for him. It was scary, in it's own way, but also comforting. 

Dark had a closer relationship to Daisuke that he had had with previous girlfriends. While he refused to kiss them, not even once, he had freely kissed Daisuke to unseal the sword, little to no thought involved. Two days ago, he had backed Daisuke into a wall and kissed him. And then, Daisuke just kissed him about an hour ago. He wanted to say that it was weird, but it wasn't. Not really.

Dark wanted to hold Daisuke in his arms. He wanted Daisuke to belong to him, and only him. With a start, he realized that he was in love with Niwa Daisuke. His eyes glazed over, only thinking about his Megami... his Daisuke... Tears fell from his eyes once more. Daisuke...

"Excuse me," came a voice. A girl with white hair and green eyes had come into the room, unnoticed by him, and watched him curiously. "I'm Nurse Towa!" Dark was a little surprised with the hyper girl, but… He quickly wiped his tears away.

"Heh, nice to meet you, Towa-San…"

"Call me Towa-Chan!" the girl glared.

Dark could almost visualize the giant sweatdrop on his head, his sadness temporarily forgotten. "I mean, nice to meet you, Towa-Chan."

"Let's see… patient: Dark Mousy. Age: Seventeen. Birthdate: November 11, Blood type: O…" Towa continued rattling off information, including measurements that Dark didn't want to know how she found out. She probably didn't even know half the stuff she was saying. "… This information is correct, right?" Towa questioned him.

"Yeah." 'I think…'

"Okay! After doing a basic check-up, you'll be cleared to go!" Towa grabbed the sphygmomanometer, and wrapped it around Dark's upper right arm. A few minutes later of doing quick checks and, "You're ready to leave. You can either ask us to call someone for you, or you can leave on your own."

"I'll just take my leave. If you see Niwa Kosuke or Niwa Emiko, please tell them that I say 'thank you,' okay?"

"Of course!!" Towa said, cheerfully.

Dark got out of his hospital bed, and ran out as fast as his newly recovered body could carry him (which was actually quite fast, considering he just got out of the hospital). Now that he was released, he had to find Daisuke. Satoshi had been acting different for a while, and he knew that whatever he would find, it wouldn't be good.

* * *

'Dark-Sempai… Help me… I need you more than anything right now…' Daisuke's voice, a whispered plead. 

"Daisuke-Kun? Was that you?" Dark stopped running, and listened closely to the wind. He heard a muffled cry of help, once again, from his most precious person. Following his instincts, and common sense, Dark ran towards the apartment complex where Satoshi and Krad lived. His legs burned from lack of exercise, and harsh pants escaped him, but he refused to slow his pace. He ran faster than he had ever believed possible, adrenaline pulsing though his veins.

Dark wrenched open the apartment door, ran up three flights of stairs, skipping every other step. When he got to the third floor, he noticed Krad standing on front of Satoshi's rooms. "Krad!"

"Dark? You're out of the hospital already?" Krad's surprised tone failed to sway Dark. "Yeah, now where the hell is Daisuke?" Dark snarled, glaring furiously at the person standing between him and Daisuke. Krad's hands lifted in defense.

"First, I really should say this. I'm really, really sorry about killing you. I would have never done it otherwise, but I was just following orders."

"Okay, I accept your apology." Dark said impatiently. "Now where's Daisuke?"

"Second, well… crap, I suck at these things… I now that your relationship with Daisuke is kind of over, but… there's more fish in the sea." Krad's attempts to reassure Dark didn't help, confusing and angering him even more.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Dark screamed again, his eye starting to twitch. "And where the hell is Daisuke?!"

Satoshi walked out of his apartment, wearing something different than what he had been wearing earlier. Both noticed, but they brushed the fact aside. "If you want to see Daisuke, he's in there." Dark promptly ran past Satoshi and into the rooms, leaving Satoshi and Krad alone.

"I thought that you didn't want them to see each other."

"Yes. I'll let this be their final good-bye. Daisuke is now mine."

As the two walked off to a near-by café, there was a loud clang, a thud, and an exclamation of pain.

"Krad, what the hell did you just do?"

"I walked into the pole, Satoshi-Sama."

"Dammit, that's the tenth time this week…"

* * *

Dark's heart pounded in his chest, and he forced himself to calm down. He walked down the hallway, and noticed a door already open. He crossed the remaining distance in a few steps, pausing inside the doorway; he felt his heart skip a few beats. Daisuke was curled up in a ball on, what he assumed, was Satoshi's bed. The sheets covered his entire body, but his hair was visible. Dark slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down gingerly. 

He slowly placed his hand on Daisuke's back. He was shivering, Dark noticed with concern. Daisuke tensed at the hesitant touch, but slowly stopped trembling.

Dark slowly pulled off the sheets, revealing Daisuke's tear-stained face. His eyes widened, and he quickly lifted a hand to Daisuke's cheek. The boy flinched, and Dark only felt more worried. Awareness entered Daisuke's previously glazed eyes, and he finally looked up into Dark's amethyst eyes.

"Dark...?" Daisuke slowly uncurled himself, trying to hide a wince. Then, his eyes widened. "Why are you here?! Satoshi-Kun will-" he stopped, looking pained.

"Daisuke-Kun, what happened?" Dark asked, wanting to wrap his arms around his Megami, but knowing it would do more harm than good. Daisuke sat up, wincing again. The sheet slipped down to lay on his lap, and Dark gasped as he realized Daisuke was naked. At that moment, he felt torn. He wanted to know what the hell Satoshi had done to his Daisuke... but at the same time, he was scared... Why was he so scared?

"Satoshi-Kun…" Daisuke's whisper was barely audible, and his eyes were haunted. "He... raped me..."

Dark heard, and his eyes widened once again. He opened his mouth, but words failed him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Daisuke, who tensed once more before leaning into the embrace. He was shaking again, this time with heart-wrenching sobs. Dark buried his grief-stricken face in Daisuke's hair, crying with him.

"We'll get through this..." Dark whispered, whether to himself or Daisuke, he didn't know.

"Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

A few minutes later, Daisuke was sleeping in Dark's bed. Dark sat on the couch in the living room, and dialed Daisuke's home number. 

"_Hello? Niwa Residence?_"

"Emiko-San? It's Dark."

"_Dark-Kun? You're out of the hospital? Good! Dai-Chan's gone missing, however…_"

"Don't worry. He's at my house."

"_Thank God! Should I come and pick him up?_"

"I wouldn't. He's a little... emotionally unstable right now…"

"_What happened?_"

"... It's not for me to tell."

"_Okay. If you want, you can watch Daisuke for a few days. Your mother is away on a trip right now, ne?_"

"Yeah, so I'm home alone."

"_I don't mind. Make sure that Dai-Chan eats something._"

"Yes, Emiko-San. Good-bye."

"_Oh! Dark-Kun? You're welcome._"

Dark hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He headed upstairs to check on Daisuke. The boy in question was sitting up in Dark's bed. "Daisuke-Kun, guess what? Emiko-San said that you can... stay here for a few days." Dark's grin faded.

Daisuke didn't respond. His eyes were blank, and lifeless.

Broken.

* * *

A/N: TT-TT I'm so sorry, Dai-Chan!!!!!!!! I had you get raped… 

**Mire- Yeah. It's like Satoshi is the bad guy, or something, Besides, your rape was implied. That** **should be enough for a rating boost.**

LVT- I hope y'all understand the rating boost. I don't things are going to be much better from here on. There's going to be quite rough language, and a lemon.

**Mire- Lemon…(drools)**

LVT- Oh, and the info about Dark (his birthday and blood type), I got it from volume three of the manga. I think it's right…

The rape in here is obviously edited. If you would like to read the real thing, please send a PM to me.

Please Review!! Poor Dai-Chan needs all the hugs he can get right now, so give him a hug in the review!!

_**LVT- Yeah, I reposted this chapter. My beta was complaining about how I edited the rape. After having someone else reading the unedited version, they verified that there was much worse stuff on so…**_

_**I also changed the title. The original title sucked, and this one has a better ring to it.**_

_**Fortunately, the musical is almost over! I'll be able to have faster updates than before, hopefully once a week. I've also have another fic (a one-shot) being beta-ed right now. I'll mention its title in the next chapter.**_


	16. The Reawakening

A/N: Recap! DAISUKE WAS RAPED!! I still feel bad about that…

**Mire- My ears are ringing…you didn't need to shout out the fact that Daisuke was raped. If they read the pervious chapter, then they know already.**

LVT- Daisuke is staying with Dark for a few days. Remember that Daisuke has confessed to Dark, and Dark has realized his true feelings. So…

**Mire- Also, Daisuke has separated himself from the outside world. He can't hear anything that goes on around him.**

LVT- Oh, and about the one-shot…I'm going to talk about that at the end.

Disclaimer: Geez…Okay. I no own. If I did, then I wouldn't be here (or would I?). But, the owner lives somewhere in the wonderful world of Japan.

Ore no Megami

Chapter 16: The Reawakening

Dark sat on the couch in his living room, channel surfing. At one o'clock in the afternoon, you'd think something good would be on.

Nope.

Soap operas.

Laaaaame...

Looking away from the TV, he turned his gaze to the staircase. Taking care of Daisuke was rather easy. He was either sleeping or sitting up in the bed. Daisuke didn't talk at all, but he did make small noises sometimes. Eating was fairly easy task, too. All Dark had to do was put a spoon in front of his mouth. He knew he should be happy about that. It would have really sucked if Daisuke downright refused...

And, it was only the first full day since the rape. Dark hoped that Daisuke got better soon. He really didn't want to talk to Emiko about it...

Suddenly, something interesting happened!

… The doorbell rang.

Dark walked over to the door, and opened it. Outside were the Harada sisters (who else?).

"Oh, Dark-Sempai! Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Risa exclaimed, throwing herself at him. She would've succeeded in glomping Dark, but Riku grabbed her shoulder. Risa turned to look at her older sister, and Riku gave her a look that said, 'We-have-more-concerns-than-your-"unrequited-love",-also-known-as-an-OBSESSION.'

"We're also wondering about Niwa-Kun. He's been missing, too." Riku said. Dark nodded, sighing.

"Come on in. I think that Daisuke-Kun would like some company."

* * *

Risa looked shocked. A boy, not herself, was in Dark's bed! (A/N: Geez, self-centered little…) 

Daisuke was sitting up, but was blankly staring at his lap. He didn't greet them with a smile. He didn't even lift his head to give the sisters a greeting. In fact, he seemed to be almost emotionless. That, in itself, seemed to snap Risa from her envy. Riku sat on a chair next to the bed, and Risa stood behind her. Riku bit her lip before speaking.

"Hey, Niwa-Kun? Are you feeling okay?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry that he's not saying much. He just went through something... really traumatic yesterday." Dark had entered the room, holding a tray carrying a bowl soup. Riku turned to stare at him, her brow furrowed in concern. "What happened to Niwa-Kun?" She demanded. Dark sighed again, leaning against the doorway. "… I can't tell you. It's up to Daisuke to tell you. I have tea downstairs. Go on down. I'll be there in a minute." The girls nodded understandingly, and went downstairs. Dark sat on the edge of the bed, setting the tray down on the end table. Daisuke turned to stare blankly at him.

"Come on, Daisuke-Kun. It's time to eat." He said, turning to reach for the tray.

"…Dark…-Sempai?" A voice whispered hoarsely. Dark whipped around in shock. The first thing he noticed was Daisuke's eyes. They were shining with so many emotions... pain, fear, and a desperation that tore at Dark's heart. Daisuke's lips trembled as he spoke again, his voice soft and tearful.

"Help... me..."

"Daisuke-Kun..." Dark whispered, a trickle of hope blossoming in his heart like a shining ray of light. The light was consumed by the darkness of despair, however, as he watched in horror as those beautiful, expressive eyes that he loved so dearly... were slowly fading back into that terrifying void of nothingness. "No... Daisuke-Kun! Please, don't do this to me... don't..." Dark pleaded, choking back a sob. His eyes burned as he held back tears.

"Stay with me..." He whispered, but it was futile. Daisuke had reverted back into his former state. Dark looked away, and stood up.

"I'll leave the food here. If you get better, eat, okay?" Daisuke didn't respond, but then again, Dark didn't really expect him to. The amethyst-eyed teen then went to take care of his guests.

'So close...'

* * *

"Whatever happened to Hiwatari-Kun and Hikari-Sempai?" Risa asked as Dark entered the parlor, an unconcerned tone in her voice. 

"Hiwatari…" Dark spat the name out as if it were poison, or would leave a foul taste in his mouth. His eyes sharpened and narrowed into a menacing glare, focused on something only he could see. Riku decided to change to subject, uncomfortable with the tense silence. "When are you and Niwa-Kun coming back to school?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'll definitely be back by next week. Daisuke-Kun... well, it might be a bit longer." The sadness in his voice didn't go unnoticed to either of the Harada twins.

"Y'know, ever since Niwa-Kun came to our school, you've changed, Dark-Sempai." Risa said darkly.

"I… I have?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but you've changed. I want you back to how you were! I loved that person that you were! Oh!" Risa placed her hand over her mouth, and blushed.

Riku stiffened. She was disgusted at Risa's selfishness, taking advantage of her time at Dark's house. And in such a way...

Dark was slightly shocked, but he quickly recovered. "I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings, Risa-Chan. I love someone else."

Tears fell from Risa's hazel eyes. "It's Niwa-Kun, right?"

Riku turned to stare at her twin in surprise. "No… way…"

Dark stared at Risa with an unreadable look in his eyes. He seemed defiant, protective...

"I'm right, aren't I? You've been in love with Niwa-Kun since he first came to our school. Even if you weren't sure, you really were!" The tears continued to flow down Risa's face.

"Risa, you can't be right. Dark, he doesn't go for boys-" Dark cut Riku off. "She's right, Riku-Chan." Riku looked up at Dark.

"I do love Daisuke-Kun." He stated, his eyes softening into a tender, caring emotion also know as love. "Something happened to him, and I'll never forgive myself for letting him go…"

Riku began to follow her sister's lead, and cried too. "I… I have a bit of a crush on Niwa-Kun, just something that makes me like him very much… and, to think that now I have a rival… and a long-time friend, at that." She changed gears. "Does Niwa-Kun like you back?" Dark nodded confidently. Riku nodded, continuing to cry. Dark offered the two girls handkerchiefs, which they took, and continued sobbing.

* * *

"When Niwa-Kun is feeling better, please let us know. Okay, Dark-Sempai?" 

Both girls' eyes were red-rimmed from crying. They stood at Dark's doorstep, saying their good-byes.

"I will, Risa-Chan."

"Also, we'll come back tomorrow to give you yours' and Niwa-Kun's homework. We'll ask the teachers."

"Arigatou, Riku-Chan."

The girls started to walk to their house, and Dark closed the door. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Dark-Kun? It's Niwa Kosuke. Is Daisuke up yet?_"

"Somewhat. He responds to my questions, but I don't think that he's really awake to reality, yet."

"_What happened?_"

"I don't think that Daisuke-Kun would want me to tell you."

"_Did something happen… involving the Kami?_"

"Yeah."

"_The High Megami has revoked the Contact-Marriage Law of Rakuen. Do you know what that means?_"

"No." He felt apprehension, and knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"_In Rakuen, the place where Kami and Megami live, there is a law saying that Kami and Megami can't have sex unless they're married, nor can they have sex with a human. Did Daisuke and the Kami…?_"

"No! That bastard raped him!" Dark gasped, a hand slipping over his mouth. He didn't mean to say that!

"_I see. Emiko just wanted to know if that's what it was. Daisuke isn't responding… probably because he never thought that it could happen. Daisuke knows the laws of Rakuen as well as Emiko does, since they are and were Megami. When Daisuke wakes up from his shock, take care of him. You can have a whole week with him._"

"Thanks, Kosuke-San." A week would be more than enough.

"_We're the same, Dark-Kun. We must protect our Megami until we die. Of course, we both got second chances. Protect Daisuke with all of your power. That power resides in your heart._"

Dark hung up the phone after hearing Kosuke hang up first. Dark headed towards his room, where his love was, hoping that the food hadn't grown too cold in his absence. To his surprise, all of the food was gone, and Daisuke was still sitting up. "Daisuke-Kun?" He prompted cautiously.

"… Dark…-Sempai…" was Daisuke's response.

Dark gave a slight frown, but gently kissed Daisuke on the forehead. "Come on… Daisuke-Kun… You can't stay there forever."

'But if forever is what it takes to heal you, I'll wait.'

* * *

(A/N: this next part takes place inside Daisuke.) 

'Where am I? It's so dark in here…'

Daisuke sat on the ground. No matter where he looked, there was only darkness. Well, he was glowing, but everything else was black. A mirror suddenly appeared before him, and showed Satoshi straddling Daisuke at the apartment...

"Stop it!! I don't want to see this!!" Daisuke shouted. The mirror shattered. A new one flashed into existence, and Dark appeared in it. Another Daisuke appeared in the mirror with him. "Dark-Sempai… I'm sorry, but I can't be yours anymore." said Mirror Daisuke, scathingly. The Dark in the mirror looked heart-broken, and turned to walk away. "No! Come back! I need you, Dark! I want you…" Daisuke shouted, slamming his fists against the mirror. Tears started to flow down his cheeks.

A woman appeared before Daisuke. She had long, straight red hair, and large red eyes. She placed her hands on Daisuke's wet cheeks, and gave him a sad smile. Wiping away his tears, she said, "Daisuke, my Successor. You cannot live in this world. You must return to your Protector. This world of darkness… it's not for you. You belong in a world of light, a world where you can be with those you love, and those who love you in return."

"You! You are…"

"I am Onnako, the Megami that resides in you. Return to the one who protects you."

Daisuke's inner universe began to shatter, and light flowed in. It really should have been blinding, but it wasn't. Tears escaped his eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow and desperation, of pain and grief... they were of joy.

'Dark-Sempai! I'm coming back to you!'

* * *

Daisuke blinked blearily. Life returned to his eyes. He wondered why it was so dark. Was he still... 

He looked at the clock, and it read 11:30 PM. His fears calmed, he finally noticed someone sleeping in the chair next to the bed. "Da… Dark-Sempai?" At the sound of Daisuke's voice caused Dark to jerk awake, his neck cracking a bit.

"Huh?" Dark slowly opened his eyes, and wondered if he was still dreaming, because the angel in front of him surely couldn't be real. It didn't stop the hope from wearily entering his eyes, though. "Dai… Daisuke-Kun?" A melodious laugh was his answer. "Dark-Sempai!" Daisuke leapt off the bed in a burst of energy, launching himself at his Protector. The chair tilted alarmingly, but didn't fall. Dark's arms tentively wrapped around Daisuke's slight form.

Realization entered his eyes, and he knew that it wasn't a dream. Tightening his arms around Daisuke in an almost bruising force, he buried his face in the boy's hair. A smile, a true smile, lit up Dark's face. They were both crying, but didn't know nor care.

"Welcome back, Daisuke-Kun."

* * *

"I'm hungry." 

After the tearful reunion, Dark and Daisuke went back to sleep, both in the bed that time. They awoke again at 8:00.

"Well, I'm not that good at cooking, so don't expect me to make anything."

"I can cook. What would you like?"

"Um… I guess I'll have a regular breakfast…"

Daisuke got up, stood up, and started to walk... and immediately fell to the ground. "Itai…"

"What's wrong, Daisuke-Kun?"

"I fell…"

"Probably because you haven't walked in a while… want some help?" Dark asked, a mischievous glint entering his eyes, unbeknownst to the oblivious boy on the ground.

"Eh?"

Dark lifted Daisuke off the ground, bridal style. Daisuke, blushing and uncertain of what to do, wraps his arms around Dark's neck. Dark carried Daisuke down the staircase, until he got to the couch, where he set Daisuke down. Dark went to the kitchen, and placed a stool in front of the stove and oven. Once again, he picked Daisuke up, walked into the kitchen again, and set him on the stool. "Now you can work here without falling over."

Daisuke thought a bit, then fired off a list of things for Dark to pass to him. About an hour later, a traditional Japanese breakfast was sitting before them, almost saying, "Eat me!"

"Itadakimasu!" Both boys recited. Dark hesitantly took a bite of his food. His eyes widened with surprise, and he smiled. He tried another bite. "Daisuke-Kun! This is great!"

Daisuke laughed, slightly embarrassed. "It's just a basic recipe I learned from my mom…"

"From Emiko-San? I knew she was a great cook, but to teach you… Wow!"

The meal continued on, and Daisuke noticed something that bothered him:

There was a grain of rice was on Dark's face.

"Dark, hold still for a sec."

"Huh?"

Instead of taking the orthodox method of using his fingers to remove the grain, Daisuke placed his lips on the rice, giving Dark an indirect kiss. Dark was taken aback by this small gesture. To think that mere days ago, Satoshi had done the same thing to Daisuke. But as Daisuke leaned away, and looked into Dark's amethyst-colored eyes, his face inches away, the older teen knew that it was different somehow. Dark looked back into Daisuke's crimson-colored eyes. Slowly, Daisuke leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against Dark's and his breath ghost over Dark's lips. Dark shivered, covering the little distance between them.

As their lips connected, they both knew instantly that this was different from any other of the numerous kisses that they had shared. Dark lifted a hand to Daisuke's cheek, deepening the kiss. Daisuke responded by slipping his arms around Dark's neck. The kiss grew in passion, leaving Daisuke breathless. When Daisuke pulled away to get some air, Dark took advantage of his open mouth to let his tongue in. Daisuke flinched with the sudden change, but relaxed almost immediately as Dark's other arm wrapped around his waist.

Dark pulled Daisuke onto his lap, and Daisuke stiffened. Dark broke the kiss, wondering if he had gone too fast. His worries faded as Daisuke straddled his legs, capturing Dark's lips again, as if he were giving a silent okay. As each second became more and more passionate, and Daisuke became more confident, entangling his hands in Dark's long, silky hair, both boys wondered where this would lead…

_Ding-Dong._

Both boys separated, and looked at the door. Dark twitched, glaring murderously at it. He turned back to Daisuke, leaning in for another kiss. The doorbell rang again, causing Dark to growl. He tried a third time. The doorbell was then accompanied by a flurry of knocking. Knowing that whoever it was wouldn't give up, Dark sighed, and lifted a disappointed Daisuke from his lap, set him down on his own vacated chair, and went over to open the door. He was roughly pushed out of the way by a panicked Emiko.

"Dai-Chan! Oh my God, are you okay? What did the Kami do to you? Kosuke said that he raped you, but I want to know for myself: did he?"

Daisuke had no clue how Emiko knew. He shifted in his seat to glare accusingly at Dark, who had disappeared. "I honestly don't remember, Mom. I was out of it for about a day and a half, so I'm not certain…" He lied, letting his mother have a small bit of comfort.

Emiko calmed down a bit. "Dai-Chan, Kosuke and I are going to let you live with Dark-Kun for a few days. I don't want you two to do anything too reckless now. Just because a certain law in Rakuen has been abolished, it doesn't mean that you should take full advantage of the situation." Daisuke blushed at the statement. Emiko knew...?

Emiko dragged in a suitcase, and gave it to Daisuke. After saying a quick good-bye, Emiko ran back out of the door to her house.

"What's in the bag?" Dark had suddenly reappeared.

"Where were you?"

"I was kind of crushed between the door and the wall. So, what's in the suitcase that Emiko-San left you?"

Daisuke opened the suitcase, "Clothing."

Then, both remembered what had just transpired mere minutes ago.

Both boys could only think the same thing:

'How are we going to keep our emotions straight the rest of this week?'

* * *

A/N: Bwahahahahahahaha! The next chapter will have a lemon!

**Mire- WHOOO!!! LEMON!!!**

LVT- Yeah! I hope…

For you who are Satoshi and Krad fans, I apologize to you now. They won't be showing up for a while.

**Mire- They'll have to return. They are quite important…**

LVT- See, see!! This is becoming a strong shounen-ai. It's getting closer to yaoi by the minute!!

**Mire- One problem: This is your first story. You never wrote a lemon before. How are you going to do it?**

LVT- Pray to the Great Yaoi Goddess to give me inspiration? Either that, or ask for the Yaoi Priestess of my town to help save my sorry ass from making the lemon a piece of shit.

**Mire- (Rolls eyes)**

LVT- Beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAISUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As I promised in the A/N repost. I'll talk briefly about the one-shot. It should be out soon, and it's going to be called "Boku no Hikari." Unlike "Ore no Megami", which is a DarkDai (come on, people! It's very obvious!), "Boku no Hikari" is a SatoDai (I'm a "just place the four **_hott_** guys together and I'm happy" D.N.Angel fangirl.).

LVT Out, but with one last request for you faithful readers to review. Thank you!!


	17. The Night

A/N: Yeah, yeah…sorry it took so long. I have no excuse….

Okay, so (setting that aside)…Daisuke and Dark are becoming much closer. They're heading towards a very intimate relationship…

**Mire- LEMON!!! We finally have a lemon in this chapter!! **

LVT- Due to some graphic content (and not everyone loves lemons), I have capital, bold words before and after the lemon. Reader discretion is advised. I'll give out my thanks at the end.

Disclaimer: …Am I supposed to say something? Let me think… Oh, right. I don't own.

Ore no Megami

Chapter 17: The Night

It was only Wednesday, and Dark and Daisuke had until Saturday. Dark had been killed exactly a week ago, Dark had then been revived with the combined power of two Megamis, and Daisuke was raped on Sunday. Daisuke awoke on Monday, and Emiko brought Daisuke's stuff to Dark's house on Tuesday. (A/N: Now you have chronological events!)

However, during the rest of Tuesday, Dark and Daisuke had become more intimate. They had full make-out sessions often, but were hesitant to do anything else. They both wanted to further their relationship, but... it was complicated. Dark was afraid to hurt Daisuke, and wanted to take it slow. This, of course, was something Daisuke was grateful for. They knew that they were deliberately disobeying Emiko's orders, but didn't care. However, they only had three days left.

Three days...

* * *

After the school hours were over on Wednesday, Dark decided to go see the twins. He told Daisuke that he wanted to talk to them alone, and, respecting his Protector's wishes, went back to Dark's house without a fuss. It was Dark's business, not his. Dark walked up to the Harada's door with trepidation. With a sigh, he rang the doorbell. No need to delay the inevitable. Hopefully, since they accept the fact that he and Daisuke are in love with each other, they might understand his dilemma…

"EHHHHH!?" The two girls shouted in sync.

Or not.

"You want to do WHAT with Niwa-Kun!?" Dark winced. "You heard me right." Risa, face flushed, avoided eye contact. "Well… that's… um…" Riku tried to sound encouraging. "Um… that's great… I guess…" Neither girl really knew how to react. They knew Dark for a LONG time, and for him to say that... it was a bit of a shock.

"So, um… what did you come here for, Dark-Sempai?" Risa asked innocently, still staring at the bed. However, Dark didn't plan that far ahead. Fortunately, an answer came quickly. "I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop. I would just need it for about a day." Riku was not thrilled. "What do you need it for?" She asked suspiciously.

"Research."

* * *

Dark sat up in his room. It took him a minute to figure out how to connect to the Internet, and fortunately, he found a lot of things that he was looking for. He wrote down information that seemed important, and was interrupted by a knock on the door. He tensed, shoving his notes and Riku's laptop under the bed.

"Hai?" Dark asked breathlessly. "It's me. Dinner's ready." said Daisuke. "Okay." Dark replied back, heaving a mental sigh of relief.

'That was close...'

* * *

Dinner was extremely quiet. It wasn't like the past days, in which they would start eating, and then forget about the food, going into a make-out session.

When he had finished, Dark went back to his room, continuing whatever he was doing up there. Daisuke began work on the dishes, and then started to watch the TV. There wasn't really anything good on. After about ten minutes of channel surfing, Daisuke started watching a series called "Tsubasa Chronicle". It looked promising, and after the first few minutes, he was hooked. Daisuke caught the series on a good day: the station was re-airing the first half of the first season, which was about six-and-a-half hours.

'It's really amazing, actually.' Daisuke thought to himself as he watched the show. 'Syaoran is like Dark. He'll do anything to protect to one he loves. I guess that I'd be like Sakura… however; I didn't lose my memories of Dark… But, even before she lost her memories, the two loved each other, but they didn't know that the feeling was mutual. I'll always love Dark, and I'd rather die than forget him.'

* * *

The next morning, Dark, having been up until almost two, was about to sneak out of the house. It was easy, because Daisuke was asleep on the couch, the TV still running. He smiled, turned off the TV, and gazed at his sleeping love for a few minutes. Brushing a bit of hair from Daisuke's eyes, he took the blanket that he kept on the couch especially for a situation like this, and threw it over the sleeping, redheaded angel. He kissed Daisuke's forehead, and the boy stirred a bit, leaning into Dark's touch. Finally, he quietly left the house. He had to run to a store, and get supplies for the night.

'Wait…' Dark thought to himself suddenly, 'Can these things be bought at a regular store?'

* * *

Daisuke stirred on the couch. He was extremely tired… the mini-marathon ran until one, and Daisuke had stayed up to watch the entire thing. He looked at a clock. It read 9:30. "Crap!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Breakfast!" He quickly got up and made to move for the kitchen, but tripped over the blanket. Lying on the floor in shock, he wondered how the hell it got there. He had fallen asleep right after the marathon, so it must've been... Dark...

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Daisuke saw a note on the table. Immediately recognizing the elegant scrawl, he read:

_**Daisuke,**_

_**Went out to the store. Will pick up breakfast. Don't worry.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dark**_

Daisuke smiled at the end of the note. However, just because one of his temporary jobs was being taken care of, he still had to clean up, and do laundry, and…

* * *

Dark finally came home, carrying the things he bought at the store, and breakfast from a near-by bakery. He took his things to his bedroom, placed them in a drawer, and locked it, so that it would be kept a secret. He went back downstairs to join Daisuke for breakfast.

'I just hope that tonight…'

* * *

Based on the way Dark had been behaving the past day, and even at breakfast, Daisuke knew that something was up. He couldn't place his finger on it. What surprised him was the fact that neither of them really tried anything last night.

'_Maybe,_' A little voice in the back of his head suggested, '_He grew tired of you..._' He sat on the couch, and bit his lip. _'Maybe,_' the same voice slyly prodded, _'He wants to leave you..._'

Daisuke shook his head angrily, replying, 'No! He'd never do that! He loves me...!' Daisuke paused, and his eyes widened.

"He loves me..."

Daisuke smiled, but his happy expression was quickly replaced with doubt and fear. The little voice wasn't done yet. _'No, he doesn't. He's just using you. Don't you see? You're filth. Impure. Broken. How could such a handsome man love, or even like, someone like you? You're just a burden. The only reason that he's still with you is because you're his Megami... and that's all you EVER will be._'

Daisuke's eyes were downcast, and misted over in tears. His head was bowed, and his hands were clasped on his lap.

'_How could he ever love someone as fucked up as you?_'

* * *

Dark sat on the side of his bed, looking at the moonlight filtering in through the window. At dinner, he had asked Daisuke if he'd sleep in his room tonight. He had phrased it in an innocent way, even though he had not-so-innocent intentions. He was filled with hope, but there was also a small bit of doubt that he just couldn't ignore. 'Maybe I'm going too fast... But still...'

A quiet knock came from the door. "Come in." Dark said, and watched as the younger boy entered. He was dressed in a plain, red shirt and black pajama bottoms. 'Those will be easy to get off.' Dark thought to himself, and resumed looking at the moon.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he looked at the picture-perfect scene. The room was dark, aside from the moonlight. Dark's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his well-defined chest. A faint smile rested on his lips, and his violet, passionate eyes flickered over to Daisuke again. The moonlight created shadows around Dark that almost lured Daisuke to move, but he found that he couldn't.

Slowly, Dark got off the bed, and walked over to the mesmerized Daisuke. He placed his hand on his Megami's cheek, and Daisuke slowly looked up. Dark's stare drew Daisuke in, and he found himself holding his breath.

"Daisuke," Dark breathed, and he smiled softly. His head lowered, and he gently kissed Daisuke. Something was different about the kiss compared to the others that they had shared. It was almost hesitant, as if asking for Daisuke's permission. For what, Daisuke didn't know. Dark deepened the kiss when Daisuke responded, and he slowly guided him to the bed. Lips locked, Dark felt his legs hit the side of the bed, and toppled backwards. Daisuke landed on Dark's chest, and laid there for a second, catching his breath. Daisuke straightened up, and found that he was straddling Dark's waist. He stared down at Dark, and then lowered himself to kiss him. His violet-eyed boyfriend ('He _is_ my boyfriend... right?') let the smaller boy dominate for a few minutes before flipping them over. Their positions reversed, Dark grinned against Daisuke's lips as warm arms wrapped around his neck.

Dark's lips moved away, and for a minute, the couple gazed into each others eyes, content. Their foreheads rested together, and Dark marveled in the feeling that it felt so right. Having Daisuke underneath him, that is. Dark closed his eyes, and let his lips rest on Daisuke's forehead tenderly before moving down, leaving butterfly-soft kisses down Daisuke's right cheek. He nibbled on Daisuke's ear, then took a deep breath.

"Daisuke," He whispered into his love's ear, "I... want to go further. Can I?" Daisuke was silent. He immediately knew what Dark meant, and he was happy that Dark had asked for his permission, but... he needed to know something.

"Dark," Daisuke whispered back, "Why do you love me?"

Dark frowned at the questioning tone. There was something more to this, but what...?

"I don't know."

Daisuke's heart clenched painfully and Dark continued. "Maybe it's because... you're gentle, and caring, and kind, and... I feel a connection between us. As if we've been here before... as if we've been together for all of our lives. You're my best friend, and so much more." Daisuke's lips trembled, but Dark pressed on. "Every time I see you, my heart beats faster, and everything around me seems... insignificant. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, so am I." Daisuke's mouth opened, but he found that couldn't speak. "When you're ever in danger, I'm terrified. And if I were to lose you..." Dark's voice was choked, and he held back tears. "... I'd lose myself." A deep breath. "You're my other half, my soul mate... and I find myself falling for you more and more each day."

Dark lifted his head to, once again, gaze into Daisuke's eyes. "I love you, Daisuke. I love you so much." Dark murmured softly. He could tell that Daisuke was still uncertain. The young Megami had closed his eyes, and turned his head away, as if shamed. "How can you love someone like me?" Dark's head tilted in question. "I'm messed up. And i-impure, and-" Dark gently lifted a hand to Daisuke's cheek, and Daisuke's eyes opened, surprised. Dark's own eyes were hardened in resolve, but still held a deep pain. "No," He stated firmly, "You are NOT messed up. Or impure. Is that what you really think?" A nod. "It hurts me to see you like this. Please, Daisuke. What can I do to convince you that I want to be with you?"

"Love me. Stay with me. Forever."

Daisuke's statement brought a joyous smile to Dark's face, and the younger boy felt his own lips curve in response. Dark felt as if they had passed their biggest obstacle, and he could nearly see an invisible wall shattering into a million pieces. He knew that Daisuke still wasn't completely healed, but it was a step towards his recovery.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard..." Dark's smile turned flirtatious.

**(xXx WARNING!!! HERE IS THE LEMON!! NO LIKE, NO READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! xXx)**

Dark leaned in to kiss Daisuke, and Daisuke met him halfway this time. The first piece of clothing to come off was Dark's shirt, as it was already unbuttoned. The next to be thrown across the room was Daisuke's own shirt. Dark's lips moved from Daisuke's lips to his neck. He led a trail of kisses down Daisuke's smooth neck, and Daisuke shivered when Dark's lips came upon a sensitive spot. Latching onto it, he bit down, drawing a hiss of pain from his redheaded Megami. Apologetically, he licked the wound, and smiled proudly. Despite Satoshi's brutal taking of Daisuke, Dark still considered the boy to be his. Not that he'd say that out loud. Daisuke would probably hit him.

Dark's lips left a fiery, wet trail down Daisuke's chest, and finally came into contact with Daisuke's nipples. He licked them hesitantly, and Daisuke moaned loudly, the sensation flying straight to his groin. By the time Dark was satisfied, both nipples were hardened and moist. Impatient, Daisuke took Dark by the shoulders, and pulled him up to kiss him again. Dark's hand moved to the top of Daisuke's pajama pants, and Daisuke tensed. He was angry with himself. This was Dark. Dark would never hurt him. He was being foolish. "Are you okay with this?" Dark asked softly, almost, but not quite disappointed. "If you want to stop-"

"NO!" Daisuke yelled, surprising them both. "No," Daisuke repeated, smiling coyly. "Please." Dark nodded, and tugged at the loose pajama pants. Daisuke complied, lifting his hips from the bed to help. Dark took his time, leaving Daisuke plenty of time to back out. It didn't happen. Finally, the pajama pants met the wall. Getting off Daisuke, he quickly removed his own pants. He knew that if Daisuke were to take them off, he'd lose all sense of self-control. There was no way that he'd be like Satoshi.

Dark turned back to Daisuke, his eyes softening immediately. He'd never be like Satoshi. Dark's hands were shaking slightly as he touched the rim of Daisuke's boxer shorts. He made sure to keep his eyes locked with Daisuke's, whose breathing quickened. He didn't, however, withdraw. Lifting his hips, Daisuke placed his small hands on Dark's, but whether it was to reassure his Protector or himself, they didn't know. For a moment, Dark was shocked by how fragile Daisuke suddenly looked.

Dark took his own boxer shorts off, once again not trusting himself. He then walked over to the bedside drawer, unlocked it under Daisuke's curious gaze, and withdrew from it a small tube. He closed the drawer and turned back to Daisuke, the tube held firmly in his grasp. "It's lubrication," Dark said, walking back to the bed. He sat facing Daisuke. "Daisuke," he whispered, looking away uncertainly. "I... I don't want to hurt you."

Daisuke was, once again, torn. He knew that it would hurt, but he also knew that it would hurt worse if he didn't go through with it. Hesitantly, he reached out to rest his hand on Dark's cheek. He could see the surprise in those dark, violet eyes, and he smiled gently. "I want this," Daisuke stated, sliding his other hand to rest on Dark's. "I want this." He repeated, and that was all it took. Dark closed the distance between them once again, his passion unveiled. "Dai," he whispered between soft, tender kisses. "Thank you."

Daisuke let himself flop back on the bed, and Dark climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Pulling apart for air, the couple panted. Reaching blindly to the left, Dark searched for the forgotten tube of lube, straddling Daisuke's hips. As he shifted, their erections touched, causing them to moan in pleasure. Friction, Dark decided faintly, was good. Very good. Finally, his hand found the tube, and he brought it up. Nudging apart Daisuke's legs, he twisted the cap. It wouldn't open. He growled in impatience, shaking the tube a couple of times in his frustration. Daisuke laughed, and took the tube from Dark's suddenly slack fingers. Easily unscrewing the cap, he handed it back to Dark, rolling his eyes at his love's stunned expression.

"It wasn't that-"

"You laughed," Dark interrupted softly in a pleasantly surprised voice. "I... you laughed..." Concerned by the glazed look in Dark's eyes, Daisuke tilted his head in question. "You haven't laughed since..." Dark left the sentence go unfinished. "I love you so much," he murmured. "So... so much..." Squeezing the clear, cold lubrication onto his fingers, he let his hand drift to Daisuke's puckered entrance, probing curiously at the new territory. Daisuke shivered at the sensation, leaning into Dark's touch. His eyes, however, snapped open as one of Dark's fingers slipped in. His body unconsciously tensed. It was uncomfortable, and it must have shown in Daisuke's eyes because Dark let his other hand rest on his Megami's thigh. "You have to relax," Dark stated. Daisuke nodded, trying to control his suddenly quickened breathing. Slowly, he relaxed and grew accustomed to the foreign intrusion that was Dark's fingers.

One finger became two, and two became three. It was a numbing, yet burning pain that made Daisuke crave for more. But he was puzzled. Dark's eyebrows were furrowed, and he seemed to be searching for something. His answer came when Dark's middle finger brushed against something, causing Daisuke to moan even louder. Forgotten was the pain to this new feeling of rapture. Encouraged by his Megami's ecstatic moans, he brushed Daisuke's prostate gland with his finger a couple more times, smirking to himself.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Daisuke whimpered in disappointment at the loss of the fingers. He opened his eyes (when had they closed?) to see Dark spread more of the lubrication on his fingers, closing the cap with a finality that somehow excited and scared Daisuke at the same time. He watched in apprehension as Dark's fingers slid over his own erection. Once again, Dark wiped his fingers on the sheets. He met Daisuke's eyes, waiting for a response. Waiting for permission. Daisuke nodded, trying not to tense up again. Biting his lip, he waited for the inevitable pain.

Slowly, Dark lowered himself onto Daisuke once more, his erection meeting the soft, weeping entrance. He pushed himself in, and winced as Daisuke whimpered in fear and pain. It was a blinding, hot pain that left Daisuke breathless. Dark's hand fumbled for Daisuke's hand, and he squeezed it, trying to soothe his pain, if only slightly. He paused a couple of times, and Daisuke gradually got used to Dark's length. In the end, they were both panting; Daisuke from getting used to Dark's considerable size and Dark from how tight Daisuke was.

Dark's thumb brushed over Daisuke's knuckles, and the redhead nodded for him to proceed. Lifting himself slightly, Dark slowly thrusted back in. At first, it was awkward, and Dark frowned, knowing that there was something more to it. He found his answer as he shifted a little, thrusting into Daisuke at a different angle. Daisuke cried out, but whether it was in pleasure or pain, Dark didn't know. Worried, Dark paused again. Growling, Daisuke's eyes snapped open to glare at Dark in barely concealed annoyance. "Don't... you dare... stop," Daisuke panted, a slight growl in his suddenly harsh voice.

Dark sighed in relief, knowing that whatever he had just done was good. Very good, apparently, if Daisuke's reaction was so favorable. Thrusting in again, more cautiously this time, Dark watched in amazement as Daisuke's eyes clouded in pleasure, a new wave of moans emerging from his throat along with a whole other slew of indescribably arousing sounds. Picking up speed, Dark was rewarded with even more delectable sounds as Daisuke became nearly incoherent in his pleasure. As for Daisuke, he was in heaven. Waves of mind-numbing pleasure were crashing into him, too many to count, and leaving him speechless. For the first time in his life, he was complete. He was content. And he knew, without a doubt, that he had completely fallen for Dark. For some strange reason, the revelation was unsurprising. It was as if he had known it all along, from the moment he had first met Dark. Daisuke met Dark's thrusts with enthusiasm, his feelings secure.

Dark's reaction was surprising. He could almost feel Daisuke's thoughts skimmed against his mind. Without thinking, he opened his mind, completely unprepared for the onslaught of emotions entering his mind; pleasure, happiness, lust, and... Was it love? Focusing in on just that emotion, he blocked out everything else. Yes, it was love; a warm, tingly feeling that left Dark stunned. He knew it, without a doubt. Thrusting into Daisuke, even harder, even faster, he could hear the thudding of his heart in his ears, and in his throat. He was reaching his climax, and mentally told Daisuke that. How he did it, he didn't know, but it seemed to work as Daisuke tilted in acceptance. Daisuke's eyes were mere slits, glowing eerily. Dark's own eyes responded to the glow. Thrusting in one last time, Dark came with a hoarse scream. Daisuke came seconds later, ejaculating onto Dark's stomach.

**(xXx OKAY!! WELCOME BACK TO THE STORY!!! xXx)**

His own scream mingled with his lover's, and for a single second, everything froze. Then a bright, white light flashed, and their auras intermingled. Even after the moment had passed, their auras remained a little while longer. Dark's aura faded first, leaving him to stare in awe of his lover. His fingers unconsciously reached out to touch the reddish-glow that positively radiated from Daisuke. They had barely grazed it before it disappeared.

Daisuke made a small sound of discomfort, and Dark slowly pulled out of Daisuke to collapse, boneless, beside him on the bed. The sheets were dirty, but a deep exhaustion had set in, and Dark didn't want to get up. It could wait until the morning, he decided. Besides, some things were definitely more important than dirty sheets. Things like Daisuke, for example. He turned onto his side, pulling Daisuke's naked form into his arms. Kissing his forehead, he ran his fingers through sweaty, yet soft hair, reveling in the warm afterglow. He was rewarded with a small giggle, and small, fragile hands resting on his chest. They sighed in satisfaction, before drifting into a dreamless, pleasant sleep.

* * *

Dark woke up to the sight of Daisuke, bathed in the moonlight, staring blindly into the night from Dark's bedroom window. Silently getting up, he hugged his Megami from behind. Daisuke leaned back into the embrace, a hint of a smile resting on his lips. Dark tucked Daisuke's head under his own, his arms tightening protectively. "It's so beautiful." Daisuke whispered in a soft voice, his hand lifting to rest on his Protector's arm. "Yeah," Dark replied, in an equally quiet tone. But he wasn't looking at the moon.

"Itsudatte boku dake wa..." Daisuke's smile widened and he leaned even further into Dark's embrace, closing his eyes in bliss as Dark's tenor voice washed over him. "Kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara... boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara..." Dark paused, his arms sliding from Daisuke, who closed his eyes in sorrow.

'I knew it was too good to be true...' Daisuke thought, remembering the voice. Suddenly feeling a presence in front of him, he opened his eyes, and gasped at Dark's solid, yet ghostly form. The full moon from the window framed his Protector, making him look (no pun intended) like an ethereal dark angel. Dark's lips twitched at Daisuke's awed gaze. He leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. Putting his arms around Daisuke's waist, he pulled the smaller boy to him.

"Kono yokan ni kizuita kara." Dark finished, letting the final note echo faintly in the small room. Daisuke's eyes positively glowed as Dark lifted up his chin to place a chaste, but nonetheless sweet kiss on his lips. Crimson eyes welled with relieved tears, knowing that Dark wouldn't leave anytime soon. Knowing that Dark...

"_Ai shite iru_, Daisuke." Dark whispered, placing feather-light kisses on Daisuke's forehead. "And I'll always protect you, no matter what."

…Knowing that Dark loved him.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!!!!!

**Mire- (drools)**

LVT- (grabs a mop to clean up Mire's drool)

I give sooo much love to my beta, who gave 100 help with the lemon!!! Actually, confession time! I'm uncertain about my lemons, yet Beta-Chan was up for one, so…EVERYBODY!! Give Beta-Chan a round of applause!!!!

**Mire- (applause, whistles, whoops, catcalls, etc.)**

LVT- Oh, and lyrics to the song that Dark is singing at the end…

_Always and forever, I alone_

_Will never, ever let you go_

_Because I'll show you that I'll protect you..._

_Since I noticed this feeling..._

**Mire- It's from "Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto" by Gackt. (Heart!)**

LVT- Tsubasa Chronicle…must…buy…Tsubasa…XD No, seriously! It's AWESOME!!!!

I haven't finished chapter 18 yet, so please be patient, ne?

LVT (**and Mire**) out.


	18. The Birthday

A/N: Yoshu! School's out, so I'm on Fanfiction Overdrive, baby!!!

So, anyways…after the lemon, we now have some celebratory goodness!!!

**Mire- Celebratory??? Okay…just because the story is currently set in November…wait (reads back to chapter 15, then looks at the calendar in the story world)…Oh…yeah. It is celebratory! Par-tay!!!**

LVT- Well…if you guys remember chapter 15, some information is revealed about Dark. So, in the story world, today is…November 11th! Also, some info on Dark is revealed in this chapter…see chapter eight for what it's on!

Disclaimer: Geez…I had to look in a volume of manga to figure out when Dark's birthday was. But, here! Have some birthday cake!

**Mire- I made the cake. It looks like Daisuke…huh? Wait…I didn't make that cake…**

LVT- Figure it out during the fic, Mire-Chan. See y'all at the end!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 18: The Birthday

_Beep-beep-beep-beep…_

Daisuke wearily opened his ruby eyes, and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 AM. If Dark and Daisuke were to be going to school this week, Daisuke would've been panicking by then. But, since they took the week off… and they were a little preoccupied last night…

Daisuke attempted to sit up, but failed, due to an arm wrapped around his waist. Daisuke looked at the owner, almost fearfully, only to see Dark. He sighed, mentally kicking himself for thinking otherwise. But to think, mere hours ago…

Replacing himself with a pillow, Daisuke quickly got dressed, and went downstairs, limping a little as he walked. 'Why does my ass hurt so much…? Oh yeah.' He grabbed some bread, throwing the slices into the toaster. He was then faced with a dilemma. 'What should I make for breakfast?' Daisuke asked himself, frowning. It quickly turned into a smile, as he moved towards the refrigerator. 'Omelets. I'll make omelets.' After spending the last few days with Dark, he knew what his koibito liked, and disliked. So, he went right to work. As he grabbed the ingredients from the refrigerator, Daisuke took some time to glance at the calendar.

Today, November eleventh, was circled in red marker, and had "Dark, 18" written on it, also in red. Daisuke looked at it a little longer, blinking, before his eyes went wide. "Shimatta!" he cursed, quietly. 'I guess everything will have to be extra special today…' He walked over to the phone, and dialed a number.

"Uh, yes… I would like to make an order…"

* * *

Dark, having not heard the alarm, continued to sleep on. He wrapped his arms tighter around "Daisuke", and mumbled something the sounded like "Mine".

'Wait… this isn't Daisuke…' He thought to himself. Opening his sleep-clouded eyes, he saw… a pillow.

"Oh my God!" Dark panicked. "Daisuke turned into a pillow! If I'd known that, I wouldn't have had sex with him last night! No!!"

"Dark, what's wrong?" Daisuke said, leaning causally against the door. He came to wake Dark for breakfast, but…

"Holy shit! The pillow even talks!! Daisuke!!" Dark continued, hugging the pillow to his chest, hoping that it would change back into his lover. Meanwhile, Daisuke sighed, a slight smile on his face. He moved from the door, and back to the hall.

"Dark, go downstairs! You can leave me here, but at least go eat something!" Daisuke said loudly, letting his voice carry into the other room.

"No! I refuse to leave you!"

"Just do it!" After that, Daisuke snuck back down the stairs to surprise Dark.

Dark pouted, but did as "Daisuke" asked. He went downstairs, and into the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared, leaving Dark a little confused. And it was… his favorite! However, Daisuke then popped up from the other side of the table.

"Ohayou, koibito!" Daisuke chirped.

"Ohayou." Dark replied back, smiling, and completely forgetting about the pillow. He walked over to Daisuke, and leaned in for a kiss. However, Daisuke placed his finger on Dark's lips.

"Nuh-uh!" Daisuke said, giving Dark a wink. "Eat breakfast!" Dark frowned, but did as the smaller boy asked. It was great, but he was a little troubled. 'Kuso. So, despite what happened last night, he doesn't even want a kiss. I wasn't going to grope him… much.' Dark grumbled mentally.

"Hey, Dark," Daisuke started, "Do you want to go anywhere today?"

Dark thought about the question for a second. 'Let's see… there a convenient hotel in downtown Azumano…' "Well, we shou-"

"That doesn't involve a bed." Daisuke quickly added, noticing the perverted glint in Dark's eyes.

'Kuso. What else is there? I mean, yeah, there's a movie theater. Hold on...What's playing at the theater? Ah!' Dark thought to himself. "Well, there is a movie I've been wanting to see…I think you'll be interested in it too."

"What film?"

"_Tsubasa Chronicle: __Tori Kago no Kuni no Himegumi_." Daisuke's eyes lit up. Dark smiled, "I saw that you were watching some episodes two nights ago, so…"

"Ah… Dark, _daisuki_!" Daisuke jumped out of his seat, ran over to the side Dark was on, and glomped him.

"_Ai shite iru_." Dark smiled. 'Hm… to grope or not to grope?'

"Grope me, and die." Daisuke growled threateningly.

* * *

Since the film was starting at two, the lovers left a little early. They hoped that since they weren't in uniform that no one would recognize them as students skipping school.

They arrived at the theater about fifteen minutes before the film started. This permitted plenty of time to buy tickets, refreshments, and find their seats. To Dark's surprise, Daisuke wanted to pay for everything.

"Daisuke, I'm the one who should be paying. You really don't have to." Dark tried to persuade the redhead. 'I'm the seme, you're the uke. This is a thing that the seme would do… other than… well… '

"No! It's fine! Mom gave me some money, anyways, so it's okay!" Daisuke smiled. He was thrilled. He'd been to many movies, but never with another person, let alone a lover. He was thrilled.

The theater itself was quiet, since it was a weekday. In fact, no one but Dark and Daisuke had decided to come to the two o'clock show, leaving the movie theater completely deserted, excluding the couple. Dark, of course, thought about things he shouldn't have been thinking about. 'We're alone. In a movie theater. It's dark. And no one can bother us.'

During most of the film, Dark attempted to grope Daisuke, but Daisuke would just slap his hands, and whisper, "Pervert. I'm trying to watch the film."

After the film ended, Dark's hands were pink from the slaps, while Daisuke chirped about the film.

"And then, when they were fighting…" Daisuke chattered happily. In spite of the pain in his hands, Dark couldn't help but smile.

The two came back home before five, but Daisuke ran off again, leaving Dark alone.

'What's up with Daisuke today? I mean, he's been treating me for everything. Could it be his way of saying thanks for last night? Helping him from his incident with Satoshi?' Dark growled just thinking of the bastard.

Daisuke came back with a box, with a logo from a local bakery. He placed the box on the table, shooed Dark out of the kitchen, and proceeded to work. After a few minutes, he called Dark back in.

A cake sat innocently on the table, eighteen candles aglow. As Dark got closer, he saw lavender letters that read, "Happy 18th Birthday, Dark!"

"Happy birthday, Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed. Dark looked at the boy, and then at the cake.

"It's… November eleventh?" Dark asked, his voice a mere whisper. Daisuke nodded. Dark tried to smile about the fact, but it was as if he had forgotten how to. His violet eyes darkened, the twinkle from their escapade disappearing into a stormy haze. Daisuke instantly started to worry.

"Dark, daijoubu? Did I do something wrong? We don't need to eat the cake. Do you not like chocolate?" Daisuke panicked.

"No, Daisuke, it's not your fault. I… I just need to be alone for a second." Dark left the kitchen, and started up the stairs.

When ten minutes had passed, Daisuke was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He went up to Dark's room, gently knocked on the door, and went in. Dark was sprawled out on his bed, on his back, his right arm thrown over his eyes.

"Ano, Dark…"

"Today," Dark started, "is the eighth anniversary of Mom and Dad's divorce."

Daisuke's eyes went wide. 'Dark's parents… spilt up on his birthday?! What kind of people would do something like that?'

"It makes sense why my mom is out right now. She hates this day as much as I do." Dark muttered darkly. Daisuke walked over to sit on the bed, and Dark scooted over a bit to give him more room. "My father… he was abusive. He hit Mom and me after I was born. He never wanted to have a child, yet… here I was. Mom always said that before I was born, he was a nice person. However, along came a child, and he became a total bastard." Dark moved his arm up to his forehead, his eyes half-open. Daisuke noticed that they were watering.

"It happened when I was nine. My dad, who had recently taken up drinking, came home late, drunk. I don't know if he knew what he was doing, but I know now. He… he tried to rape me." Dark whispered in a choked voice. No tears fell, however.

Daisuke gasped, and grabbed Dark's hand to comfort him. Dark sat up, and readjusted they way they held hands, intertwining their fingers. "Fortunately, Mom walked in, and stopped him. She instantly called the police, and he was arrested. After spending about a year in prison, he filed for divorce. He let Mom have everything, and he left. For all I care, the bastard's dead in a ditch somewhere." Dark growled heatedly, finally allowing himself to cry. "After… what Satoshi did, I was so afraid, knowing that that could have been me… after my father…"

"I… I'm sorry, Dark. I never knew that you had such a troubled past." Daisuke stated, his voice soft and comforting. He wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, and moved to his lap. Daisuke sat up a bit more, and gently kissed Dark's forehead, and then the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He moved away, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The two kissed, Dark beginning to slide his hand under Daisuke's shirt, which instantly caused moaning from the younger boy. Dark gently slid his tongue in, and flipped Daisuke under him.

Daisuke enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted. However, Dark's hands stopped moving, as did his tongue. Daisuke opened his eyes, and noticed that Dark had fallen asleep. Daisuke parted, and sat up straight, almost _seiza_, and placed Dark's head on his lap.

'I guess the stress of telling me about his father took a bit too much out of him.' Daisuke thought to himself, as he tenderly stroked Dark's hair. At that moment, Daisuke realized how vulnerable Dark looked as he slept. "I'll protect you, love. Whatever it takes, until there's not a breath left in this body, I'll protect you." he whispered lovingly. However, he too felt sleep overtake him as well. His eyes slowly closed.

_Daisuke… we need to talk…_

Daisuke opened his eyes. The red haired Megami stood in front of him.

"Onnako?"

"Daisuke, I need to tell you the story of what happened in my past."

* * *

A/N: Hmm…Onnako has things to say…

Yeah, sorry about the prolonged update…I had an anime convention, and finals to do…and state exams on top of that…O.o I hate the state I live in…

Serious stuff, huh? I might bring it up again…I haven't decided yet.

Dark is such a pervert, ne?

MORE TSUBASA REFERENCES!!!!! I -heart- Tsubasa! However, I haven't seen the movie yet, so I don't know what's in it…Go buy the series! I recommend the Japanese track, and the English track is pretty good, too! Maybe that would encourage FUNimation to get the movie out quicker!

Hey, Mire-Chan, did you figure out what happened with the cake?

**Mire- (has Dark tied to a chair) Yep! This dumbass replaced the cake I had in the oven, and finished it without me knowing!!**

Dark- Hey! It's my birthday!

LVT- Um…Not in reality…in the story, yes, but…

**Mire- However…(tries the cake) it's quite tasty…**

LVT- I'm sorry, but eating that cake would make me think that I'm eating Dai-Chan…(blush)

Daisuke- A cake, shaped like me?

LVT- KYAAAAAH! Dai-Chan!! (glomp)

Review for some cake!

**Mire- (carrying a cake that says "Happy Story Birthday, Dark!") I finished my cake, so you don't need to eat Dai-Chan, LVT!**

LVT- Yatta!

Yeah, I don't really know whether being eighteen would make Dark kinda like a pedophile, but (shrugs) that's how things work in America!

LVT (**and Mire**) (and Dark) (and Daisuke) out!!!!


	19. The Story of the Past

A/N: Okay, so Dark and Daisuke go to sleep, and Daisuke has a strange dream. Here's the dream.

**Mire- This chapter is kinda boring, but it's kinda important, too. It's basically all flashback anyways.**

LVT- Actually…well, I won't spoil it, so I'll shut up.

Disclaimer: …(I did say I was going to shut up, so…)

Ore no Megami

Chapter 19: The Story of the Past

"Daisuke, I need to tell you the story of what happened in my past." Onnako pointed to her right, and a small sphere of light appeared. It grew in size, quickly engulfing the two in a warm caress. What was revealed was nothing short of breath taking. It was a beautiful place, even more so than the most beautiful place on earth. Daisuke admired it wide-eyed, but Onnako frowned upon the sight.

"Well, let's begin." she said.

(A/N: _Italic_ is the story. It's what Daisuke sees as Onnako tells the story.)

"This is Rakuen, the place where Kami and Megami are born. I had lived there my entire childhood. I had made many friends, but I was the closest to Otokosuke, my Kami. Otokosuke, he had lovely pale blue hair, and matching eyes. Like me, he had a wing on his upper arm, but his was on the left, and blue. By the wing mark being on both of our arms, we were later paired up."

_Otokosuke ran up to a startled Onnako. "Onnako! Have you seen the pairings?"_

_"I haven't yet, Otokosuke-Kun…" She frowned slightly. The pairing list was the most important thing to the graduating Kami and Megami._

_"We get to work together! Due to our marks, we're paired up for our missions!" He smiled._

_Onnako's eyes widened, and she smiled. "I'm so happy!!"_

"Our missions were to bring us closer together. We were once very much attracted to each other, and we became lovers. I never thought that Otokosuke would want to go on from there…"

_"Onnako, I love you so much." He said, holding her in an embrace._

_"I love you too, Otokosuke, but…" Onnako tried to avoid Otokosuke's eyes, but he grasped her jaw, turning it to look at him. Otokosuke placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He parted, staring deeply into her eyes._

_"Please, marry me!" _

_"What?" Onnako's eyes went wide at the abrupt proposal. They had barely dated, and now…!_

_"Ever since I first met you, I wanted to be with you, so much. Please, say that you'll agree." He tried to kiss the Megami again, but she placed her index finger on his lips._

_"Otokosuke, did you tell the High Kami?" Onnako asked, concerned. In Rakuen, the higher-ups had to be informed if engagements and weddings were to occur._

_"He's away… so I told the High Megami. She says that it'll be fine!" He attempted to kiss her again, but she resisted._

"I had turned him down, but he kept persisting. However, there came a time. The High Megami had wanted some Kami and Megami to go to Earth. We Kami and Megami were extremely interested in humans. I tried to sign up for the job…"

_Riri looked at some books in her library collection. "Hmm… Onnako? Is that you?" _

_Onnako bowed in front of the High Megami, but rose to talk to her. "Riri-Dono, I would like to join that mission for going to Earth." Although it was strictly looked down upon, Onnako looked directly at the High Megami. _

_"But…" Riri gave a confused look, "I thought that you were going to marry Otokosuke…?"_

_"I turned him down." Onnako again stared directly at the High Megami._

_"You wish to leave so that he'll stop persisting?" Riri's usual peppy style had faded in weariness. _

_"Yes." _

_Riri thought for a minute, placing a finger on her cheek, showing her peppy style again. "You are free to go." _

_"Thank you, Riri-Dono." Onnako gave a deep bow, deeply grateful._

"Otokosuke received the news quickly. Right before I left, he confronted me… for the last time."

_"You're leaving me!? How could you?" _

_"I'm not leaving you; I'm leaving for the sake of the mission." Onnako averted the eyes of her lover._

_"Then I'll go, too!" Otokosuke would do anything to be with Onnako. Even if she were to die, he would follow her._

_"The mission is filled. If too many Kami and Megami go to Earth, we'll be in trouble." Onnako walked coldly past her lover. Otokosuke grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a kiss. _

_"When you return, we shall be married."_

"However, when I got to Earth, I met Zenninsha Mamoru-San, who became my husband. After I conceived a daughter, I told him that I was going to return to Rakuen for a short amount of time."

_"… I hope you understand, Mamoru-San. I love it here, but I miss my homeland." Onnako sat before her husband, in the _seiza_ position. An infant crawled on the floor next to the man across from her, innocently playing with the doll Onnako had made._

_Mamoru gave her a smile. "I know, Onnako. Whether you choose to return or not, I'll take care of Musume." Onnako bowed politely to her husband. She looked fondly at her daughter._

_"Sayonara, Musume-Chan. I pray that we will meet again." Onnako picked up the baby girl, gently kissing her cheek. With a final smile, she gave the child to her husband, and left._

"Despite the fact that I had lost some of my powers during my time on Earth, I had more than enough to help me get to Rakuen. However, my welcome was far from warm. I was instantly summoned before the High Megami."

_"What you have done is a serious crime, Onnako. Returning after birthing a human's child is severe. There is no way to repent from such an incident." Riri sat in her throne, a frown upon her face. This would be one of the times that Riri would not be her normal self before Onnako, as the laws came first._

_"I understand that, Riri-Dono." Onnako closed her eyes in guilt, but inside, she couldn't bring herself to regret her time on Earth._

_"But, since you have traveled this far, I shall permit you one day in Rakuen time." A slight glimmer was in Riri's eyes. Even if it was against the laws of Rakuen, Riri could, and would, bend the laws a little._

"All of that time was spent with Otokosuke. He, for some reason, was horribly abusive…"

_A piece of mirror shattered, leaving a small scratch on Onnako's face. She winced. Otokosuke's hand was bleeding, but he didn't respond to the pain. He held so much fury… so much hatred for the redheaded Megami. "You… little… slut! You dared to marry a human man, and give birth to his child! You fucking whore! I hope that you, your husband, and that damn child die!" _

_"Otokosuke…" Onnako brought her fingers up to her cheek, and looked at them. The red liquid gathered ran down her slender fingers. She ripped off a piece of her dress, wiped her fingers clean, and applied pressure to her cut cheek._

_"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your shit! Get the fuck out of my sight, bitch! Get out!" He took his bleeding hand, and pointed to the door, shaking._

_Onnako got up slowly, but Otokosuke grabbed her arm. His resolve had finally snapped. _

_"What-" Otokosuke forced a kiss on her, before throwing her on the ground. He straddled her waist, a mad glint in his eyes. _

_"But, I might as well make you mine while I'm at it…" _

_"No, don't Otokosuke! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

Daisuke looked at the scene, as did Onnako. Daisuke covered his eyes… the memories…

Onnako waved her arm, making the scene disappear. "Some things are not to be remembered." Onnako whispered. "Just like what happened to you, Otokosuke had raped me. He was exiled from Rakuen immediately. I was also dismissed, but I never returned to Mamoru-San and Musume. The… event took so much out of me, and I was slowly fading. The abuse that I had suffered during that time had injured me internally. Rape committed to a human, such as you, doesn't carry as much of a consequence as it would for a Megami. It can take away powers. If a Megami loses her powers, she could possibly die. As I was preparing for my death, I made a silent prayer."

_Onnako lied on the ground, her eyes slowly becoming glassy. Her vision was dimming, becoming almost tunnel-like. "Please, prevent my Descendents from suffering the same fate that I have had to endure. I ask to be reborn in each Descendent, so that I may tell them of my past, ad protect their futures…"_

"Daisuke, you are the first of my Successors who I have come into close contact with. I have yearned to tell others, but I couldn't come close to them. They were suppressing me. But you, you have opened up to me. It's wonderful to know that one of my line wishes to communicate with me."

Daisuke nodded. "It's nice to know you too, Onnako. So, you're something like my great-great-great-great-grandmother."

"… Add a few more greats there, and you should be about right." Onnako smiled joyfully. Honestly, she didn't look a day over twenty, yet in reality, she was much older than Daiki.

"And Daisuke? There's something I have to tell you about Otoko- I mean, Satoshi-San."

"What?"

"While, physically, he is Satoshi-San, he-"

Onnako was cut off, and Daisuke woke up.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, boring right. Onnako's life was so boring. 

Onnako- You're the one who created me! Why is my life boring?

LVT- I don't know. It just came out that way. And, what were you going to say about Satchan?

Onnako- I was going to say that-

**Mire- Okay, we're out of time!! **

LVT- Time to confess something. In my original story, Onnako was **not** the Megami. She was Daisuke, a Descendent. Mamoru Zenninsha is her Protector, Dark in this case. But I desperately wanted to write a yaoi, so I changed the story. Fun, huh?

Yeah…this story has changed so much since my original plans…(looks at plans) OMFG, the story has changed completely…Mamoru and Onnako weren't supposed to sleep together until after…

Oh, and Riri's kinda peppy when she's alone or with Onnako. Why?...I don't really know…

I would have updated sooner, but...I forgot that I had this chapter done, lying about. Oops...

**Mire- The next chapter is going to be filler. **

LVT- I couldn't come up with anything relating to the plot, so it's not exactly important, but it might be…

LVT (**and Mire**) out!


	20. The Super Bitch

A/N: Yeah. Daisuke just woke up from a weird dream. This chapter is really just filler. It's kind of amusing, in a way, if you don't mind zebras. I'll explain Super Bitch later.

**Mire- Super Bitch, AWAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel or Super Bitch. "Ore no Megami" plot line is mine! All mine!!

Yeah, this chapter is really irrelevant, but it's kind of funny. Matters on your point of view.

Ore no Megami

Chapter 20: The Super Bitch

Daisuke got changed quickly, leaving his boyfriend in the bed alone. He quickly drifted down the stairs, not making a sound. Deciding that there was nothing better to do, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through a couple of channels before stopping at a show that looked extremely… peculiar.

There was a girl with blonde hair wearing a tank top with the letters "SB" on it. She wore regular blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. Tied around her neck was a cape with the same letters, but much larger. Standing next to her was a girl with reddish-brown hair. She wore a T-Shirt with a zip-up sweater over it. On her sweater, the letters "SB" were there, but in a different font. She was also wearing jeans, but wore sneakers instead. She also had a similar cape with; you guessed it, a large "SB" on it.

"Dai-Chan… what are you watching?" Dark had just woken up, and was still half-asleep. Oddly enough, he was shirtless. Daisuke didn't notice, however, as he was too busy staring dumbfounded at the TV screen. Dark sat up on his knees behind the couch, and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders. He took a long look at the screen, blinked, and instantly became fully awake.

"Oh my God! You didn't tell me that 'The Adventures of Super Bitch and Syco Bitch' was on! This show is awesome! You have to watch one episode!!" Dark jumped over the couch, and sat down next to Daisuke. "Great! This is one I haven't seen either!!" Music began to play, and Dark started to sing along with the catchy opening.

'And I'm in love with this guy… why?' was the only thing that Daisuke could think of. He switched his stare from the screen to his lover, finally noticing that Dark wasn't wearing a shirt. He blushed, staring at the toned chest. He was rudely interrupted.

"Super Bitch, AWAAAYYY!!" Dark sang off-key, finishing the song. The show finally started, and the title of the episode was "The Zebra."

_"Hey, Super Bitch?"_

_"Yes, Syco Bitch?"_

_"Why do zebras have black and white stripes?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What are you, five? Aren't we supposed to be flying around in our __hott__ car, keeping people from being too nice?"_

_"I guess..."_

_"Okay, I'll tell you so you don't go embarrassing me by asking some asshole stranger."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Zebras have stripes so that they can swing both ways."_

_"Huh?"_

_"They can be bi that way."_

_"Oh…"_

_"You still don't get it, do you?"_

_"No…"_

_To Be Continued…_

Dark was laughing hysterically, and Daisuke was still staring at the TV in shocked silence. He shuddered, before lifting the remote and shutting it off. "Wasn't that fun, Dai-Chan?" Dark chirped.

"No, not really…" Dark smiled at the younger boy, and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled Daisuke into his bare chest. Daisuke blushed, and his eyes began to close. Dark followed suit, closing his eyes as well. They slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, wrapped securely in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Let me explain Super Bitch. Super Bitch is a nickname for my one friend, KC-Chan! Syco Bitch (pronounce like "psycho") is her sidekick. She is another girl I know, but she shall be kept anonymous. KC-Chan owns the rights to Super Bitch, but she has given me permission (If you deny it, expect flaming arrows!! lol) to use her in my story. 

**Mire- By the way, she wrote that whole dialogue between Super Bitch and Syco Bitch, so LVT gives her all of the credit for that.**

LVT- Maybe I'll bring them back, sometime…ZEBRA OBSESSION!!!!!!!

**Mire- O.o**

LVT- The ending is more important than I thought. They go to sleep. That is minutely important to the start of the next chapter.

Gyah!! This is short! Even with my A/N's, I usually get over 1000 words! I barely have 700!!

**Mire- The story itself is barely 500 words long.**

LVT- Ah, well…Oh, and sorry about getting the info twice. I found a mistake after I posted intially.

LVT (**and Mire**) out.


	21. The MixUp

A/N: Hello! We are back!! I've been busy with a new musical, and my beta was busy as well.

Anyways, Dark and Daisuke went to sleep after watching "The Adventures of Super Bitch and Psycho Bitch."

Warning for the chapter: there is NO, repeat, NO DarkDai.

**Mire- Shit. I really felt like reading some DarkDai…**

**Wow. Your first story is already up to chapter twenty-one…I'm impressed.**

LVT- Heheheheheheh…don't embarrass me!!

Anyways, you know what to do!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 21: The Mix-Up

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The potion has to be used. We have to do this now"

Two people stood outside of a house. The second person held a bottle with a liquid in it. "So, I grab Daisuke-Kun, and bring him to your apartment, while you take care of Dark?"

"Yes. Let's hope nothing goes wrong."

With that, the first person took the bottle of liquid, and climbed through an open window in the house. He wandered throughout the house, and finally found the redhead sleeping on top of Dark in, what he assumed was the living room. Slowly and carefully, he separated the two. The kidnapper then took the bottle, opened it, and poured the liquid into the boy's mouth. He unconsciously swallowed it.

Swiftly, the person grabbed Daisuke, threw him over his shoulder, and ran out of the house, using the door this time. Giving a nod to the person who was still outside, wings suddenly sprouted from his back. "Huh?" The person holding Daisuke looked at the wings bewildered.

"They'll get you back quicker. Hurry. You need to get back here."

The person with Daisuke nodded, and flew upwards with his white wings. **(A/N: Did you figure out who these two are yet?)**

When arriving at the apartment complex, the person opened the door to a room (which they had let unlocked, thankfully), and placed Daisuke on the bed. Just as he was about to leave (via the window), Daisuke's eyes opened, and he gazed at his kidnapper.

"…Krad?"

Krad's head snapped toward the quiet voice. 'Oh, shit.'

_Krad! What's taking you so long?_ A voice entered Krad's head through Yobigoe.

_Sorry, Satoshi-Sama, but Daisuke-Kun just woke up._

_Kuso. Well, continue with the plan, only the alternative way._

_Hai._

"Krad, where are you going? You weren't going to leave me, were you?" Daisuke slid off the bed, and glided over to the blond, who had by then turned around to stare in confusion. He wrapped his arms around Krad's waist.

"Daisuke-Kun?"

* * *

'So, since Krad failed, I'll have to make more potion…' 

Satoshi crawled through the window of Dark's house, and snuck to the kitchen. He grabbed a small pot from a drawer, and filled it halfway with water. While waiting for it to boil, he kept an eye on Dark, making sure that he wouldn't wake while the potion was being made. He also grabbed a wooden spoon after searching around a little.

Finally, steam rose from the pot. Satoshi walked back to it, and grabbed things seemingly out of thin air. He then added the contents of the things to the pot, one by one, bringing color to the water. After a mysterious, magenta color was clearly dominant, Satoshi held his hands over the pot. "_Mizugusuri_." The contents of the pot began to foam, and Satoshi quickly grabbed the spoon to stir the potion. After stirring it twice clockwise, and once counter-clockwise, the wooden spoon burst into flames. Satoshi dropped it with a muttered curse.

"Something smells delicious! What are you making for breakfast, Daisuke?"

'Kuso!' Satoshi thought, quickly taking the pot, which was surprisingly cool, and pouring some of the finished potion into a clean glass that he found near the sink.

"It's not something that you've made before, is it?" Dark walked into the kitchen, and stopped. He glared at the bluenette. "You…" he growled darkly.

"I missed you, too." Satoshi joked, putting the half-empty pot down.

"Where is Daisuke?"

"At my apartment, with Krad. Don't worry, he won't do anything to him." Satoshi smirked, still holding the potion.

"_Yarou_… With!" The rabbit-oid, in his black form, materialized into the _Megamiken_. Since Daisuke was missing, it would have to stay sheathed. He ran at the Kami, who mouthed something before blocking the attack with…a _tessen_?

"Where the hell did you get that fan?" Dark asked, momentarily thrown off. He had never seen Satoshi with a weapon before…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Satoshi replied mockingly. He drank the potion, and locked lips with the suddenly frozen Protector. Prying Dark's mouth open, Satoshi forced the liquid into Dark's mouth. Dark, due to his current situation, unconsciously swallowed the liquid, not knowing what it was. Dark blinked, and felt something come over him.

"What were we just doing?" Satoshi asked when they parted, a glint of triumph shining in his icy blue eyes, but it was short-lived. Dark dropped the _Megamiken_, and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist. Something in him struggled, screaming at him that this was wrong, that this was just all _wrong_… but the voice was stifled, a mere whisper overcoming it. Dark passionately replaced his lips on Satoshi's. The voice died.

_Ding-Dong_

Dark groaned disappointedly. He parted, and walked to the hallway.

"What the hell do you want?" Dark shouted angrily as he opened the door.

* * *

"Don't leave me again. If you do, Satoshi-Kun will be after me, and he might rape me again. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Daisuke pouted, snuggled into Krad's chest. 

"Ano…Daisuke-Kun…"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Daisuke pulled back, waved his finger in front of Krad's face. "Dai-Chan."

"Dai…-Chan…" Krad vocalized hesitantly, "Why are you…acting like this?"

"Because…" Daisuke said slyly, "we're koibitos!". He reached a hand up to the collar of Krad's shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss. Krad's eyes were wide in shock, and in his shock, he forgot to struggle.

'Why the hell is Daisuke-Kun kissing me? What did Satoshi-Sama do with that potion? Was it…a love potion? Shimatta…if the love potion is the ones in which the first person they see is the one they fall in love with, then Daisuke-Kun fell in love with me! Oh…shit. If Daisuke-Kun gets more serious…this could be a problem…'

During the kiss, Daisuke began moving backwards, still holding Krad ('Has he always been this strong?' Krad contemplated). Krad glanced to where Daisuke seemed to be leading him: the bed. When Daisuke's legs found the edge, he sat on the bed, and leaned back. Krad clumsily fell forward, placing his hands on either side on the redhead. The fall parted the two.

Daisuke's hands wandered to the edge of Krad's shirt, tugging it upwards.

"Well, shall we?" Daisuke asked cutely, but ferociously.

Krad didn't know whether to groan or to whimper.

* * *

"Dark-Sempai! I've missed you so much! Even if I've given up on you, I still love you as my best friend!" A familiar, headache-inducing high-pitched voice rang into Dark's ears. 

"Damn, Risa-Chan…" Dark grumbled lowly.

"I heard that, pervert." The older twin glared at the boy.

"Dark! Who is it?" Satoshi walked into the hallway, getting bewildered looks from the twins.

"Ano…Dark-Sempai…Why is Hiwatari-Kun here? Last time we brought him up, you sounded a little… upset with him." Risa remembered.

"Yeah, and where's Niwa-Kun? We wanted to see how he was doing." Riku smiled. Like her sister, she thought of her former crush as a very good friend.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked, blinking. The girls' eyes widened.

"Eh?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"Niwa-Kun doesn't live here. He lives that way." Dark pointed in the general direction of the Niwa residence.

"He was living here, with you! After…_something_ happened, he started living with you!" Both girls shouted, again, at the same time. It was disturbing, yet oddly fitting.

"And, Dark-Sempai, you told us that you were in love with Niwa-Kun. Why else would you have wanted to borrow the laptop from us?" Risa stared, utterly confused, at her former crush.

"You even said that you wanted to prove your love to Niwa-Kun, and wanted to do research on… male sex. Has that changed?" Riku said, blushing slightly at what she said. Yet she glared suspiciously at Dark. Something was wrong.

"I have no clue what you two are talking about. Could we talk about this some other time?" Dark asked the girls, not even waiting for a reply before slamming the door in their faces.

"So, where were we, Sato-Chan?" Dark smirked seductively.

"I hate to ruin your party, but I sense Tenryoushi. They're after me, as well as Daisuke. We should get going." Satoshi stated icily. Dark frowned.

* * *

Krad didn't move his arms as Daisuke attempted to take his shirt off. 

"Why won't you let me take your shirt off?" Daisuke pouted even more. Krad blushed. The redhead's pout was too kawaii for it's own good.

"Daisuke-Kun, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can! We've done it before, and we can do it again!" Daisuke replied at the blond, but he stopped. Krad looked away. He pushed off the bed, and sat next to Daisuke.

"I hate to disappoint, but I don't believe that I'm mentally ready to have sex with anyone yet. And, no offense, not with you." Krad said the last part a little sharply, bringing tears to the smaller boy's eyes.

"But…what about two nights ago?" Daisuke looked away, hiding his tear-filled eyes.

"You must be mistaken. I'm sorry, but-"

_+Krad! Tenryoushi!_ + Satoshi's voice drifted into Krad's head.

_Daisuke! I sense Tenryoushi from the park! Hurry!_ Onnako's panicked voice awoke Daisuke from his sorrow.

The two boys looked at each other, and nodded, putting the conversation aside for another time. They jumped off of the bed, and ran out the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to those who wanted more of that pairing…I am slowly working on another story in which I will have more DarkSato, but I'm not certain about KradDai yet. 

**Mire- Yep. However, it'll be a while before it comes out. So, those who like those pairings will have to wait a little bit.**

LVT- Yeah, sorry. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!

LVT (**and Mire**) out!!


	22. The Unrequited Love of a Protector

A/N: OMFG!!! Due to some weird-ass potion, Daisuke has fallen for Krad!! And…Dark falls for Satoshi!! And, and…and…Daisuke forgot about what he did with Dark!!!

**Mire- However, due to an attack by Tenryoushi, the new couples have to fight. Now, they have to battle the Tenryoushi…with their proper Protectors…but I'm getting ahead of myself…**

LVT- Yes. No spoilers here…

By the way, I have to have a serious disclaimer here.

Disclaimer: This messed up story line is mine, but I own no characters. Also, I use lyrics from a song, "Tattoos on the Sky". Proper credit and a way to find the link will be given out at the end. During the story, the song will be in italics, and in the center. Also, Dark translates some lyrics for you!! Yay!

Read and Review!!

Ore no Megami

Chapter 22: The Unrequited Love of a Protector

After rushing to get dressed, Daisuke and Krad ran to where Satoshi had told Krad through Yobigoe. It resulted in a near-by, yet surprisingly empty, park. There, Dark was fighting off Tenryoushi with his sword, still in its sheath, and Satoshi had successfully frozen a few. However, there were still probably about twenty-five more to deal with. The next dilemma: Ningen Tenryoushi or Kami and Megami Tenryoushi?

"Dark-Sempai!" Daisuke's voice rang out as they arrived. Dark turned and looked at the younger boy. The words of the twins were called to his mind almost immediately:

_"And, Dark-Sempai, you told us that you were in love with Niwa-Kun. Why else would you have wanted to borrow the laptop from us?" Risa stared, utterly confused, at her former crush._

_"You even said that you wanted to prove your love to Niwa-Kun, and wanted to do research on… male sex. Has that changed?" Riku said, blushing slightly at what she said._

As if a brick had hit him, Dark saw memories, the true memories, of him and Daisuke run through his mind: Their first meeting, receiving the _Megamiken_, their first "unofficial" kiss, Daisuke saving him from Mio Hio, him saving Daisuke from Mio Hio, their first "official" kiss, Dark's death, Daisuke saying good-bye to Dark, Dark taking care of Daisuke, the night that they truly showed their love for each other…

Dark turned to Daisuke, and saw that he still ignored him, yet acknowledged him. Obviously, he hadn't been hit by a sudden wall of memories. "Be careful!" The redhead shouted. Dark skillfully took the sheathed _Megamiken_, thrusted it behind him, stabbing the single Tenryoushi that came from behind him. During that, Krad snuck away from Daisuke to activate _Kamiyumi_, which, of course, required a kiss from his Kami…

Coming from a house near-by, someone had blasted the radio really loud, and opened their window. A rock-style song had just begun playing. The fight continued, and the group of four was forced to listen to the music. Not that they were complaining…

_Ken wo nigira nakerya omae no koto wo  
Mamoru koto wa dekinai  
Aa oretachi wa minna me wo aketa mama  
Sora wo tobu yume wo miteirun da_

'What luck…' Dark thought to himself, 'the first two lines translate to "If I don't hold a sword…I can't protect you". That just shows how Daisuke and I are.' As he fought, he slowly made his way closer to Daisuke. Satoshi took notice, but continued to freeze the opposing Tenryoushi.

_Wowowo  
Ikiteru yatsura mo shinda yatsura mo  
Kanashimi no DEKA sa wa onaji  
Rikutsu ja nai sa namida wo mitakunai dake  
Tamashii ga sakebu  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

After knocking out some more of the Tenryoushi, Dark was finally able to grasp Daisuke's arm. The younger boy struggled. "Let me go, Dark-Sempai!"

"…Namida wo mitakunai dake…I just don't want to see any tears…" Dark repeated the lyrics. He looked intently at the other boy, as if he could see right through Daisuke. It unnerved him.

"You won't see any tears from me. What would I cry for?" Daisuke stated to the older boy, coldly. He stopped struggling in favor of glaring at Dark.

Dark pulled Daisuke into an embrace, even as the younger boy struggled. He wanted everything to be normal again. He wanted Daisuke to love him once more. Nothing else mattered to Dark. He wouldn't let go. However…

_Ken wo nigitta mama omae wo koto wo  
Dakishimeru koto wa dekinai  
Tsuki toka kasei toka tsukame torete mo  
Shinjitsu ni wa mada todokanai ya_

Unfortunately, Dark was too lost in his thoughts to notice the Tenryoushi that snuck up behind him. Krad, noticing the underhanded attempt, shot off an arrow, narrowly missing Dark and nailing the closest Tenryoushi.

"What the hell?"

"Stop hugging Daisuke-Kun, and fight the Tenryoushi, damn it!" Krad yelled at the violet-haired teen.

"Geez…these lyrics are really fitting. Ken wo nigitta mama omae wo koto wo…Dakishimeru koto wa dekinai…" Dark repeated again, going back into the fray. "While I'm holding a sword…I can't hold you close…"

_Wowowo  
Waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai  
Ore ni mo wakaranai chikara  
Rikutsu ja nai sa omae wo mamoritai dake  
Karada ga unaru  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

'Daisuke…' Dark thought to himself again, '…omae wo mamoritai dake…I just want to protect you…' His eyesight grew blurry, but he refused to let the tears fall. "And I will do anything to keep that promise!" Dark shouted, blasting away a few more Tenryoushi before turning to look at Daisuke again. The boy in question wasn't facing him, and a couple of Tenryoushi lay on the stretch of ground in front of him, dazed.

He dropped the _Megamiken_, whirled Daisuke around, and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. Daisuke's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, unable to struggle because of the surprise, and Dark's tight grip on his arms. Against his will, yet not, he leaned into the kiss. But Dark looked back, a slight shimmer in his amethyst eyes, which almost seemed to say, 'Come back to me.' Dark parted after some time, and picked up the _Megamiken_, unsheathed it, and went back to battle against the Tenryoushi, leaving a thoroughly confused Daisuke.

_Wowowo  
Waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai  
Ore ni mo wakaranai chikara  
Rikutsu ja nai sa omae wo mamoritai dake  
Karada ga unaru  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY  
TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

Daisuke continued to watch Dark for some time with an unreadable gaze. He began to wonder why the older boy kissed him and, more importantly, why he had kissed back.

'_Onnako! Can you tell me why?_' Daisuke tried to ask the girl, but she didn't respond. However, something else happened. Visions flashed before his eyes; numerous, and going by too fast for Daisuke to focus on a single one.

_Remember what happened before now. Remember the one that you truly love…my Descendent!_ Onnako shouted at Daisuke. And quite suddenly, he remembered. His memories clicked into place as if they had never left, leaving him incredibly disorientated, yet so _alive_. It was as if his time without Dark was just an embarrassing memory, and it was. Onnako had, miraculously, overridden the potion.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted at the top of his lungs, euphoria controlling him. Dark immediately stopped fighting. He looked at Daisuke, and knew, unexplainably, that Daisuke had gotten his memories back. He smiled in relief, and a surge of overwhelming love flowed through his veins. Daisuke grinned back, but Dark's smile quickly faded into horror.

"Watch-" He tried to warn…but it was too late.

"_Fuuin_!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice. Daisuke was suddenly surrounded with a weird, film-like bubble that floated a foot off the ground. Since the bubble had such magical qualities, Daisuke ended up floating in it. He tried to scream at Dark, but nobody could hear him. Despite that, Dark finished off the last Tenryoushi, and ran over to Daisuke. He attempted to break the bubble, but the sword was deflected. He dropped it to the ground as if it had burned him.

It was unbreakable, Dark realized as he slammed his fists into it in frustration. "I just got him back, damn it! Don't take him away from me again!" Dark shouted in desperation. "Please!" he begged, slamming his fists into the bubble once more. Daisuke stared at his lover sadly, but he was oddly calm. Dark's eyes shut in resignation, knowing that his efforts were futile. They opened to stare unblinkingly at the red-haired boy. He raised a hand to lay it against the barrier. Daisuke mimicked the motion, placing his own hand against Dark's, the bubble separating the two. They both leaned towards each other; ruby clashed with amethyst. Dark mouthed some words, and even though Daisuke couldn't hear them, it was as if they had been whispered into his ear:

"I will save you from this."

Outside of the bubble, the Tenryoushi had gathered to stand in a large circle, surrounding the four boys. Both Dark and Daisuke took notice, and also saw that Satoshi and Krad had been faced with the same problem; Satoshi was trapped in a similar bubble. The Tenryoushi began to focus their power…

"_Yusoo! Rakuen!_"

A bright light briefly blinded Krad and Dark. Even though, in reality, it had only lasted a second or two, it seemed as if ages had passed. When they could safely open their eyes, they were alone. The park was completely deserted.

"Daisuke…" Dark whispered, as he fell to his knees.

'I just got you back…'

He allowed the tears that had been building up to spill over.

'Now I've lost you again…'

He sobbed once, then twice, finally breaking down.

'Daisuke…'

A keen wail escaped his lips.

'Daisuke…'

A wail of hopelessness…

'Daisuke…'

Of loss…

"DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N: And, we are done for this chapter, which is kinda cliffhang-y… 

**Mire- Yes, and the "Ai" Arc is now over. Next up is the "Rakuen" Arc.**

LVT- So, what happened to Dai-Chan and Satchan? Find out next time!!

**Mire- LVT. Lyrics.**

LVT- Oops! Thanks for reminding me, Mire-Chan! Um…the song is "Tattoos on the Sky". It's from Bleach, and it's sung by Morita Masakazu as Kurosaki Ichigo. I have a link to the translation on my profile. It's labeled as "Tattoos on the Sky" in blue.

When I first found the lyrics for the song, I had already started OnM (which is my abbreviation for "Ore no Megami".). So, when web-surfing for the lyrics, I read them, and my first though was, 'OMG, these lyrics are so OnM-style Dark!', so I decided to use them in this chapter.

**Mire- (listening to LVT's MP3 player) Yeah…this song is so…yeah…**

LVT- Don't know where you can find it (my mom bought the CD at an Anime Convention, due to our lack of shounen music), but if you look hard enough…yeah. Or try YouTube. It could be there, with a video…Um…it's not on Gendou's, though…

**Mire- Anyways, it's a good song…(song on MP3 player changes to Rakuen) Kyaa! Krad's song!!**

LVT- O.o

LVT out (Mire's too busy listening to Rakuen…).


	23. The Hiatus

Hello readers. I am here in a message to bring some rather disappointing news.

As of December 2008, the following stories have been put into a semi-permanent hiatus:

Ore no Megami

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Some of you might notice that these are my DNAngel stories. Now, I don't want anyone to think that I'm leaving the fandom. I'm still very much involved.

Perhaps I should explain. The hard drive to my computer, Ringo, crashed. The data, all of the chapters to these stories so far, is gone. I have vague ideas of what happened, but I have no exact memory, and I have lost my notes for the stories.

Some of this also affects my Bleach stories. I have lost notes and excerpts for many Bleach stories. However, the songfic series will be finished. Since they are all one-shots, I can easily restart it. As for the sequel…that can't be restarted as easily, but it's possible.

Now, I don't want to hear any bitching. This could easily happen to your computers as well, and, if you don't want to freak out your readers, you should at least have the decency to let them know the truth.

As I write this, the current status of the hard drive is very much dead. My relative who works with computers said that the drive wouldn't even spin up when placed into an external drive. Therefore, it is unlikely that these stories will be restarted before the end of the year.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year.

LVT out.


End file.
